Reborn
by Vickychan
Summary: After the destruction of Namek Frieza wakes up to find that he is a LONG way from home! With a wife he doesn't recognise and a child he never fathered will he ever get the revenge on Goku he desires?
1. Waking Up

Frieza lay motionless on the operating table as a team of King Kold's minions checked his wiring. He had been found floating in pieces in outer space a few days earlier, and Kold's scientists had been working round the clock to make the dismembered lord whole again. They had finally completed it.

As a stream of consciousness flooded back into him Frieza started to hear voices. His father's scientists… His head pounded; his eyes and limbs ached as he became more aware of his surroundings. He opened his painful eyes, ignoring the stinging he felt as a wave of light shot into them for the first time since the destruction of Namek. The stinging quickly subsided as his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up.  
>"Not too quickly, My Lord!" one of the minions gasped. Frieza ignored him, staring up at the window at the top of the room where he saw King Kold looking down at him.<br>"Set a course for Earth, Father!" Frieza ordered.  
>"Planet Earth? Whatever for, my son?" Kold answered, shocked at Frieza's demand.<br>"I want to blow it up!" Frieza replied as he turned away from his father. Kold gazed at him for a moment, and then laughed.  
>"Very funny!" he retorted. "I'm glad you haven't damaged your sense of humour!"<br>"Huh?" Frieza stared at him.  
>"I'm sure Vegeta would have plenty to say about that." Kold smirked, chuckling.<br>"… I don't see why it would be any of his concern." Frieza frowned in confusion. What the hell was his father talking about?  
>"Mm… but don't you think Bulma would be a bit upset? You know how close she and Yasa are, do you really want to start another argument?"<br>"Wh…" Frieza's head started to hurt again. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples briefly before looking up at his father. "Who are Bulma and Yasa…?"

Silence. Frieza looked around him to see an expression of complete and utter shock on the faces of Kold's scientists. He gritted his teeth in anger.  
>"What are you all staring at?" he hissed. "Is my new body frightening you? Are going to tremble in fear at your own creation?"<br>"Frieza…" Kold mumbled. He shot an angry glare at the head scientist. "You said this was a safe procedure!" he shouted. "Could you please tell me why my son has lost his memory?"  
>"S-Sire!" the scientist whimpered, his body shaking. "It was! We monitored his brain activity throughout; he showed absolutely no signs of –"<br>"Are you saying he's lying?" Kold roared.  
>"N-n-no, Sire!" the scientist fell to his knees, his breathing erratic. "I-I'm sorry, I promise you we'll fix this –"<p>

His quivering was cut short as Frieza shot an energy beam straight through his heart, killing him instantly. As the other scientists gasped and stepped back Frieza glared up at his father.  
>"What is going on?" he demanded. "<em><strong>Who<strong>_ are Bulma and Yasa?"  
>"Son…" Kold swallowed; his eyes wide. "Bulma is… Vegeta's wife."<br>"Don't be ridiculous father; do you really think I would allow that treacherous little rodent to get married?" Frieza spat. "Anyway, who is this 'Yasa' supposed to be?"  
>"Well…" Kold gulped. "She's… she's yours."<br>"My **what**?" Frieza was really starting to lose his patience! His fists clenched so hard he was hurting himself as he demanded answers. "My servant?"  
>"Well… I suppose." Kold replied. "She's… your wife."<br>"…" Frieza turned to look at the scientist closest to him. "Get me out of this room."  
>"Y-Yes Sire!"<p>

Frieza jumped off the table, pushing Kold's scentists out the way as he made his way over to the door.  
>"Be careful, Sire!" one of the scientists warned as he opened the door for Frieza. "Your body needs time to adjust –" Frieza shot his arm out to punch the man in the throat, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. The other scientists ran over to help him as Frieza left the room, making his way towards his father. Now how did he get up there again…? Kold's shipped seemed different to what he remembered. There used to be an elevator right here…<br>"Frieza!" he stopped at the sound of someone calling his name. A woman…

Frieza turned round to see a blue-haired woman running towards him. She looked a little like a saiyan, except she had no tail and her eyes were a very bright blue. She looked oddly familiar; though he was sure he had never seen her before.  
>"Thank God you're alright!" she threw her arms around him. "I was terrified those scientists wouldn't be able to rebuild you – you know your father wouldn't let me help out? All I could do was watch!" she examined his robotic limbs, poking at the metal. "How did they even wire this…? It doesn't look very stable."<br>"Who…"  
>"Yasa will be so pleased you're alright." The woman sighed. Frieza's eyes flickered at the mention of the name.<br>"Right!" he snapped. "You know her – who is this Yasa?"  
>"What…?" the woman stared at him. "Frieza… you can't be serious."<br>"Do I look like I'm joking?" Frieza hissed. "Actually, that's another point – who are **you**?"  
>"…" the woman stepped back, staring at him in shock. She answered quietly. "I'm… Bulma."<br>"Who?"  
>"You don't remember me…?" she looked at him, her brows twisting in concern. "Really?"<p>

Frieza stared at her. Yes. He did recognise her, but where the hell from…?  
>"Oh." It suddenly dawned on him. It was that woman… "You were on Namek…" he mumbled. "I saw you in the scans…" he frowned, studying her face more. She looked different to what he remembered… older. How fast did this species age?<br>"Namek?" Bulma blinked at him. "You mean where the Dragonballs are? I've never been."  
>"What?" that sharp pain began to plague Frieza's head again. He couldn't focus… the confusion was stopping him thinking clearly. He felt nauseous.<br>"Frieza… are you alright?" her voice echoed through his mind like a siren as he tried to concentrate.  
>"Shut up!" Frieza hissed. "Just – just tell me how you got here!"<br>"With the dimension traveller, of course." She replied. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while, it's on the blink again. I'm trying to fix it."  
>"What…?" he grabbed his head.<br>"It shouldn't be too long…" she approached him. "Frieza… are you okay?"  
>"What…" Frieza mumbled, closing his eyes at the pain that shot through him. His heart raced; he thought his head was going to explode! "What's happening…?" he hissed. "Where am I…?"<br>"Frieza?" her voice became more distant as he heard his own blood vessels pulsing inside his head. Damn… he'd moved too fast. "Frieza, stay with me!" she sounded afraid… "Here – lean on me." His eyes snapped open when he felt her arm wrap around him.

"_**Get off me!**_" His instincts suddenly overpowered his body; in a blind panic he flung his tail at her, throwing her screaming into the wall.  
>"Hey!" his father's voice… "Frieza, calm down –"<br>"What's going on!" Frieza beat his father's hand away as his alertness grew; his heart started beating rapidly, pumping more blood towards the merciless pounding in his head. It grew stronger, heavier. His skull was going to burst…  
>"Guards!" Kold barked, grabbing hold of the struggling Frieza. All at once Frieza was surrounded by a team of Kold's scientists. He kicked his legs and swiped at them furiously with his tail but it was no use, his father's grip was keeping him a safe distance away from them and in his confused state he was in no position to fight. He could barely feel himself move; he stared in horror as he saw his legs flailing in front of him, too stressed and too hysterical to realising he was the one moving them.<br>"Quickly, sedate him!" Frieza's eyes widened at Kold's order; he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  
>"Get off me!" Frieza snapped as the scientists approached him. "Father, stop this!" he screamed. "Get them away from me!"<br>"I'm sorry, Son…" Kold's mournful voice was already beginning to fade as Frieza felt the sharp prick of an injection into his arm. He hissed at the guards, struggling wildly in one last attempt to break free. The sounds around him began to echo; his vision began to blur; the pounding in his head grew louder and louder until it was all he could hear… and then everything went black.


	2. A Fatal Encounter

Frieza opened his eyes. The operating table… had it all been a dream?  
>"Success!" Kold's scientists beamed around him, their faces filled with joy. He sat up.<br>"Be careful, Sire." That warning again… Frieza looked cautiously at the alien man that had spoken to him.  
>"Where's…" Damn, what was her name…? "Bulma." He soon remembered. "Where's Bulma?"<br>"Bulma?" the man looked at him in confusion. "Forgive me, Sire… I don't know what that is."

Frieza closed his eyes, sighing in relief. Yes. It had been a dream. That horrible chain of events hadn't been real. _**This**_ was reality.  
>"Oh." One of the other scientists piped up. He looked at his colleague. "That's the name of King Vegeta's wife." He turned his eyes to Frieza. "Don't worry Sire, she wasn't harmed. She was just unconscious for a few minutes, that's all. She's back on Planet Vegeta now – she sends her regards."<br>"What…" Frieza opened his eyes again, his heart stopping. What the hell…? "Explain!" he barked angrily, the confusion already plaguing his head again. "What do you mean by 'Planet Vegeta'?"  
>"Oh, she went there using the dimension traveller, it's so much quicker than using space pods." The scientist smiled. "She managed to fix it – you've been out for quite some time, Sire. Unfortunately we still haven't found the course of your memory loss but I can assure you –"<br>"Dimension traveller?" Frieza looked at him. Just what was one of those? His head began to hurt… he still needed sleep.  
>"Yes, Sire…" the scientist replied cautiously. "You know… it allows you and Queen Yasa to travel between dimensions… or to other parts of this universe. It works quicker if you're already in your universe's equivalent of your destination, but… either way, it's still a much easier way to travel."<br>"And…" Frieza mumbled, rubbing his aching head. "Planet Vegeta…?"  
>"Is the native plant of the saiyans, Sire. It's under the rule of King Vegeta II."<br>"Second…?" Vegeta. _Prince_Vegeta was a king? That meant his father must be dead… so at least something was right here.

Frieza stared into space for a moment, absorbing the information. This 'dimension traveller'… if it could take people out of this universe, could it bring them in? Bulma did say it had malfunctioned… Had he woken up in another _**dimension**_? One where Vegeta was king and living outside of Frieza's ship, and Planet Vegeta was still in existence… just what had his alternate self been _doing_ over here? He looked at the scientist.  
>"And are the saiyans under my control?"<br>"Well…" the scientist shifted a little, uncomfortable at the question. "I suppose, My Lord… you are the strongest in the universe." He looked at Frieza. "But King Vegeta runs his own planet; you have quite an even working relationship."  
>"The saiyans are my allies…" Frieza mumbled to himself.<br>"Yes. Naturally." The scientist nodded. Frieza sighed. This was horseshit! He wanted to go home! Maybe if he went to Earth… what did that scientist say? The dimension traveller works quicker in the same location… if he went to Earth in this universe he could more easily go to Earth in his home dimension.  
>"Sire…" another minion piped up. "Would you like me to escort you to your wife? She arrived earlier today."<br>"How long was I out…?" Frieza replied, ignoring the question. The last person he wanted to see right now was his wife!  
>"Since yesterday afternoon, Sire." The man answered. "We kept you sedated to monitor you. Queen Bulma left yesterday evening, she was terribly worried about you."<br>"If she was that worried she would have stayed." Frieza retorted. He looked at the man. "I want to go to Earth." he stepped off the bed. "Change course immediately!"  
>"Uh…" Frieza frowned in annoyance as the scientists' faces fell.<br>"Well?" he hissed. "Is there a problem?"  
>"We…" one of them mumbled. "We have strict orders from your father… not to let you go anywhere until you get your memory back."<br>"_**What?**_"

Frieza watched them crumble in fear at his anger. They were such pathetic creatures… he had half a mind to kill every one of them in one blast! In fact, that was a good idea…  
>"Are you saying you are going to disobey me…?" Frieza's lips formed into a smirk as he approached the scientist. He could already smell the man's fear…<br>"N-no Sire…" the man whimpered, his body shaking. "But you must understand – we work for your father, we have to obey him over –"  
>"Ah, how loyal of you." Frieza watched as the man stepped backwards, trying to get away from him. He glanced at the man's name tag. Koba. What a ridiculous name!<br>Koba pressed his back against the wall, trapping himself before Frieza. He glanced around, and realising he had nowhere left to run looked mercifully into Frieza's eyes.  
>"Please Sire…"<br>"Mm?" Frieza's tail waved behind him; the other scientists watched in horror, terrified of what was to come.  
>"Your… your wife would like to see you." Koba stammered.<br>"Glaca?" Frieza spat. "I don't want to see that woman." God, he had only married her to produce an heir! If he never saw her again it would be too soon.  
>"N-no…" Koba shook his head. "Not her – Queen <em>Yasa<em> is here. She came as quickly as she could."  
>"Yasa?" Frieza growled. "I do not know any 'Yasa', what a ridiculous name!" he folded his arms. "Even if she is my wife I'm sure she is just as undesirable as Glaca. You can tell her I don't want to see her." another cold smirk formed across his lips. "But if you refuse to change course to Earth you won't get the chance to – <em>none<em> of you will!" he heard the other scientists gasp at his remark.  
>"Please, Sire!" they begged so pitifully.<br>"We're only following orders!"  
>"Hm…" Frieza fixed his eyes onto Koba. "Well, it's your last chance. Do what I say now or I guarantee you will experience a very painful death – and that goes for <em>anyone<em> who disobeys me." His eyes lit up at the sound of more quivering gasps from the group of scientists behind him. Ah, how he loved the sound of fear…  
>"S-Sire…" Koba closed his eyes tightly, holding his hands out in front of him. "Please – I'm begging you, don't –"<br>"Frieza."

Frieza looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. Kold did _not_ look amused. He moved his eyes to Koba, glaring at him angrily.  
>"I told you to inform me when he wakes up!" he snapped. "Is there something wrong with your ears?"<br>"No!" Koba fell to his knees. "Forgive me, Kold-sama! He woke up so quickly we – and then he wanted to go to Earth and –"  
>"Oh, be quiet." Kold flung his tail out at Koba, cutting through his throat and into his voice box. Koba gagged and spluttered as the blood poured out of his throat before falling to his knees.<br>"Hm… Father, I wanted to do that." Frieza watched Koba in disappointment.  
>"Sorry." Kold shrugged, not sounding the least bit sincere. "How is your memory, Son?"<br>"Oh… it's still patchy." Frieza answered. "I'm struggling to remember certain people." Perhaps that was because they didn't exist in his universe! Still… he had to get to Earth. It was the fastest way home, and to that bastard monkey that had led him here! This was **all** Goku's fault!  
>"Don't worry about that for now." Kold soothed. "Come – let me take you to Yasa, she's waiting for you." Frieza sighed. Her again…<br>"I don't _**want**_ to see Yasa!" he protested. "Father, I don't remember her! Just tell her to go home, would you?"  
>"But Son, she came all this way."<br>"I don't care!" Frieza snapped. "I don't know who she is; she can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned!"  
>"Hm." Kold uttered. "Well… if you want to tell her that you are welcome. I'm not going to."<br>"Why not?" Frieza looked at him in confusion.  
>"Frieza… Yasa has quite a temper. Don't you remember that?"<br>"No." Frieza gritted his teeth. Why would he ever marry a woman with a temper? The last thing he would _ever_ want in a wife is someone that argued with him! Kold simply laughed.  
>"You're lucky." He chuckled. "Come on. Maybe she can jog your memory." He turned to leave the room, pulling Frieza after him with his tail. Frieza jumped out of the way of the limb, reluctantly following his father while the remaining scientists rushed around Koba in an attempt to save him.<p>

Frieza remained silent as he followed Kold down the ship's corridors. Everything looked different somehow… newer. Great. Was he in the future too? How the hell did this happen…?  
>"Here." Kold stopped in front of a door. He looked down at Frieza, winking. "I'll let you two get reacquainted. Don't be too loud."<br>"What do you think we're going to do…?" Frieza mumbled as Kold turned to walk away. He didn't get a response. Kold already had his mind on whatever else was on the agenda. Typical… Frieza looked at the closed door, and sighed. Resentfully and begrudgingly he opened the door and entered the room.

It was a well decorated room – obviously reserved for Frieza and his family. A large four poster bed, wine cabinet, en-suite bathroom, beautifully decorated… and the back wall was simply a window allowing one to look out at the universe any time they pleased. It was a nice room, certainly… but wasn't holding Frieza's interests. He expected a room like this to be assigned to his family. What interested him the most was the figure that lay asleep in the bed. He slowly approached the figure, coming to a stop alongside it, standing just inches away from the bed. He looked down at her… A woman. That was to be expected. She was quite pretty – beautiful, in fact… well of course. He would never marry an ugly woman. There was one thing he didn't expect, however… she wasn't an Icejin. At least, she didn't look like one. Her skin was completely smooth, her head covered in thick black hair – it looked nice enough, but there were no signs of any horns. Frieza bent over her a little, closely studying her scalp. No. Definitely no horns. Her face had no markings; her skin was a colour he had never seen on any member of his race. A sort of darkish peace… not unlike Vegeta's, actually. How strange. She was certainly the strangest looking Icejin he had ever seen, why in the world would he marry a freak like this?

He pulled the covers back a little to further examine her body. She was wearing a tight black sports bra and a short tight black skirt. Presumably the rest of her clothes were around somewhere, she had only half undressed. Frieza looked over the shape of her figure – she was obviously a fighter. Her arms and stomach were muscular but not to such an extent that she no longer looked feminine – she obviously trained regularly, but was nicely toned. On any account, her breasts were big enough to make her look feminine no matter how much muscle she had! Her hips were quite wide too, further complimenting her figure, although she was certainly not an Icejin. Every inch of her skin was smooth – no scales, no markings, no change in colour… How strange. Why would he marry an alien? Furthermore, why would he marry an alien that can fight? That was the last thing he wanted in a wife!

He ran his eyes down her body again, enjoying the sight of her exposed flesh and the shape of her figure… then froze. His heart stopped. His blood turned to ice. She had a tail… a brown, furry tail, neatly tied around her waist. His lips turned dry. Oh… my… _**God**_!  
>"A monkey…?" he choked out, his stomach turning. God, he was going to be sick! "I… married a <em><strong>monkey<strong>_?" he felt dizzy, his head began to spin… he knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and threw his tail behind his back to soften the blow.

_Thud_. He uttered a small sound as he fell backwards onto his tail, fainting gracefully.


	3. Marriage Blues

Frieza slowly opened his eyes. Geez, that was embarrassing! He pushed himself to his feet and looked again at the sleeping woman who still lay motionless in the bed. Why…? The questioned plagued at his mind. Why would he ever marry a monkey? Who the hell was she, anyway? How did he even meet her? It must have been on Planet Vegeta… oh God, was she one of Vegeta's _servants_?

He scanned the room for her armour. She must at least be an elite saiyan – there was no way he would marry a low-class girl, right? Then again… he thought there was no way he would ever marry a saiyan to begin with.

There. He spotted it; the remainder of her clothes were piled up beside the bathroom door. Blue boots with a very slight heel, a long-sleeved black spandex top, white gloves, and… armour. _Royal_ saiyan armour; it looked exactly like the armour King Vegeta used to wear, and bore the royal saiyan symbol. It had a cape too… red on the inside; blue on the out… she was a royal saiyan. A queen, by the looks of it. Was she Vegeta's _wife_? No that was ridiculous… his sister? Did the siblings dress like that too? Since when did Vegeta have a sister anyway? Then again… since when did Planet Vegeta still exist?

"Hm." He looked back at the woman. Yasa… who the hell _was_ she? He looked over her again, catching a glimpse of something on her neck. A necklace… he looked closer. No. It wasn't just any necklace. It was that medallion King Vegeta had worn, the bulk of it hidden behind her hair. He brushed her hair away a little to further examine the piece. Yes. It was definitely the medallion. He'd recognise that ugly blue lump of metal anywhere. Why was she wearing it? Was he actually married to Vegeta's ex? Maybe they shared her… He shivered. That was a disgusting thought.  
>"Mm…" she moaned a little as he pulled his hand away, turning her head towards the medallion. She didn't seem to respond to the coldness of the metal on her cheek. "Frieza…" Maybe that was why. Frieza smirked arrogantly; she clearly had more important things on her mind and he was impressed by the effect his counterpart had on this woman. He wondered what Vegeta made of this. Frieza and his<em> sister<em>, how awful for him! Frieza sniggered a little, delighted at the thought.

He ran his eyes over her again. Now that he thought about it she did look a little like Vegeta; her hair had the same spikiness to it, looking a lot like his at first glance, although it was much longer and seemed to grow downwards rather than upwards. She had a bit of a fringe, that was spikey too – it was quite cute, actually. Frieza moved his eyes back down to her chest, swallowing a little as he stared at her. He'd never seen a female saiyan before, not since Vegeta's mother had died. Even when she was around he'd never touched one… he couldn't help but wonder – did they feel the same as Icejin girls? As repulsed as he was by this woman, he was unbearably curious. There must have been something good about her to make his alternate want to marry her in the first place, right? It certainly wasn't her loudness, her aggression, her stupidity or that sickening saiyan pride… maybe she was good at something else. Slowly and carefully he reached out to her, swallowing again. This wasn't wrong, right? She was his wife, after all. Just one touch, just to see what it was like…

_Squish_. Her breast was so soft… even underneath that sports bra. He blushed a little, squeezing her. So this was why she was here… did his alternate put a gag in her mouth to stop her talking? Frieza had recently learned how difficult it was to shut a saiyan up once it got started, no matter how much you beat it. His alternate must use a gag of some sort, or maybe he'd destroyed her voice box…

He placed his free hand on her other breast, forgetting it was made of metal. He was surprised to find he could still feel her – that was impressive! His robotic limb was actually more sensitive than his flesh arm; he could feel every fibre of her bra. It was useful in this instance, but he could see it becoming annoying during other activities.  
>"Mm…" Yasa stirred a little, making Frieza freeze on the spot. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, intrigued to see how she would react. Did he always wake her like this? If he really had married her for her body it would make sense. After all, what else could she expect? She blinked for a moment, and frowned and she became aware of the pressure on her breasts. She slowly looked down, and before Frieza could even say a word she let out an ear-splitting scream.<br>"_**Pervert!**_" with a surprising amount of energy she jumped out from under his hands, knocking him back into the glass wall. Frieza stumbled awkwardly as he tried to keep his balance, shocked by the strength of her movement. Yasa leapt onto the floor, frantically grabbing at the chain around her neck and turning it round so that the medallion lay back in its place on her chest. She glared angrily at him, moving straight into a fighting stance and forming a ball of ki in front of her. "Explain yourself, you disgusting piece of shit!"  
>"My…" Frieza replied calmly, straightening himself up. He took a step towards her. "That's no way to greet your husband, My Dear."<br>"… Huh!" Yasa gasped, staring at him. "F-Frieza…" her muscles relaxed; as she shifted to stand upright the ki ball in her hand fizzled down to nothing, disappearing completely after a few seconds. She choked, her eyes glistening. "What… happened to you?"  
>"I –" Frieza couldn't even formulate a response before she raced across the room and threw her arms around him, knocking him back a step. She squeezed him tightly, kissing his cheek.<br>"Whoever did this to you… I swear I will kill them."  
>"That's very kind of you…" Frieza pushed her away. "But I don't think you'll be much use to me."<br>"Why are you always like that!" Yasa snapped. "Did you forget I am queen now? Your father _did_ say your memory's a little shaky…" she looked at him. "You know my mother is dead, right?"  
>"Your mother?" Frieza looked at her in confusion.<br>"Yes." She lifted the medallion to show him. "Queen Yasa I."  
>"… Of… Planet Vegeta?" Oh shit. He did <strong><em>not<em>** like where this was going!  
>"Sort of." Yasa smirked. "You idiot – you don't remember any of it, do you? Years ago – when I was seventeen – I was working for a woman named Frikiza. She had control of my home planet… You met her, remember? She looked like you." oh God oh God oh God! Frieza's heart began to race.<br>_"Please!"_ He silently begged Yasa. _"Please do not let this go where I think it's going…"_  
>"I came into this dimension with her and two other saiyans – Nanapa and Raidisha… that's when I first saw you. I was just a princess at the time."<br>"Y-you're…" Frieza's lips went dry. He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.  
>"You remember now, right?" Yasa looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm the female Vegeta. From Planet Yasa."<br>"Vegeta…" the room span again.

Yasa gasped as Frieza's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his legs giving in. She grabbed hold of him as he fainted and gently lowered him to the floor, cradling him in her arms.  
>"Frieza?" She shook him. "Frieza, are you okay?" She looked down over his cyborg body, wincing a little at the sight. Her blood boiled… whoever had done this to him was going to get every vein and artery pulled out of their body one by one! Their <em>family<em> would be fed to her elites! She moved her eyes to his face, taking in the sight of his flesh. His eyes, his skin, his lips… at least there were still some parts of him that resembled the man she'd married. She smiled a little, softly stroking his cheek. "Frieza…"

Frieza's eyelids flickered. He opened his eyes, dazed.  
>"Dammit…" he mumbled, not even realising she was holding him. "Why do I keep doing that…?"<br>"Kold told me about this body." Yasa replied. "He said it's stronger than your old one…" She smirked. "But I guess you still need to get used to it."  
>"If it's stronger why do I keep fainting?" Frieza retorted, his alertness steadily growing.<br>"Deal with it." Yasa winked. Frieza looked up at her; suddenly realising she was holding him.  
>"Ugh!" he cried out, scrambling to his feet. "Get of me!" he snapped.<br>"Hm?" Yasa stood up, frowning. "What's gotten into you?"  
>"I don't know if this is some kind of joke, but it isn't funny!" Frieza hissed. "I would never marry Vegeta! Not in a million years! That dirty disobedient little orphan…"<br>"Orphan?" Yasa raised her eyebrow. "So you remember King Vegeta's death?"  
>"Uh…" Shit. He had to start watching what he said! "Yes. I do. It was – not long ago, right?"<br>"Two years." Yasa folded her arms. "Tch. Of course you remember that – you were so happy when my mother died!"  
>"I… I was?" Frieza uttered.<br>"Don't pretend you don't know!" Yasa hissed. "You never liked her! You wished her dead every time you saw her!"  
>"I did?" Frieza smirked a little. At least his alternate had done something right!<br>"Don't start laughing!" Yasa barked. "It's not funny!" she sighed angrily and made her way towards her clothes. "And to think I was glad when they found you…"  
>"How long have I been gone?" Frieza asked.<br>"A few months."

He watched her. She seemed different to the Vegeta he knew… stronger, somehow. Maybe he was in the future after all…  
>"Uh… Yasa." He began.<br>"_What?_" he winced at her tone. How dare she speak to him like that!  
>"How long have we been married?"<br>"Tch. You forgot that too?" Yasa looked at him. "Twenty four years." Twenty four years, and she was seventeen, so she was forty one now… that was **ten** years older than Vegeta! He was in an alternate dimension _ten years_ in the future! Well… that was great. Just great.  
>"Thank you." Frieza replied. "But next time – sort your attitude out, would you? I don't want you speaking to me like that."<br>"Oh, don't start that again!" Yasa growled. You've got a nerve – you don't even remember me and you're giving me orders!" she glared at him. "Frieza… I'm trying to be sympathetic. You might not remember but we _are_ married, so treat me like your wife."  
>"I am." Frieza shrugged. "You're here to do my bidding. At the moment the only order I have is for you to speak to me with more respect – and I suggest you obey it."<br>"Or else what?" She approached him, fully clothed and growing angrier by the second. He could feel her anger burning into him, her ki darkening, her eyes becoming cold… as much as he hated to admit it, she looked sexy as hell! Of course that was no excuse to argue with him.

He stood firmly in front of her, smirking.  
>"My dear wife… do you really think you could hurt me?" he teased. "You didn't even notice when I touched your hair – any decent warrior would be able to tell instantly when someone was so much as looking at them, asleep or not."<br>"H-hey!" Yasa blushed a little, ashamed of herself. "You caught me off-guard! I've been working a lot lately… it's not easy being queen!" she straightened herself up, pushing her hair back.  
>"Believe me that <em>won't<em> happen again!"  
>"Being queen?" Frieza looked at her. "Tch. Planet Vegeta is small; I'm assuming Planet Yasa is identical, isn't it?" Her lack of words and the cold glare she gave him proved he was right. "If you can't handle ruling that planet you really aren't worthy of being a warrior at all."<br>"Shut up…" Yasa growled. "I mean it. _Don't_ even go there."  
>"What's wrong, Yasa?" Frieza smirked. "You seem stressed. What a shame. It's not easy playing a big girl's game, is it? Especially when you're only a child –"<br>"Shut **_up_**!" Frieza's eyes widened as she transformed before him. Her ki flared up, her eyes turned green, her hair golden and standing on end… what was that? It can't be…  
>"What's wrong?" Yasa smirked victoriously at the look on his face. "Did you forget I'm a super saiyan, Babe?"<br>"I-Impossible…" Frieza choked.  
>"Listen!" Yasa hissed, pushing him against the glass wall. She stared angrily into his eyes, her face just inches away from his. "Don't you <em>dare<em> try to call me incompetent. I can handle Planet Yasa just fine, the only reason I've been overworked is because I've spend the past five months worrying about **you**!" she tightened her grip on him. "I wish I hadn't bothered now – you don't even remember me, do you?" Frieza gulped as he felt her warm breath against him. He genuinely didn't know whether to feel aroused or terrified; he could tell just by looking at her in this form that she was stronger than him, he could feel her energy surrounding him like a spider's web, trapping him mercilessly before its master. The idea of a woman – and furthermore his _wife_ being more powerful than he toyed with his soul. He hated it. He **_hated_** it! Even more than that he hated the fact that he had no idea whether she wanted to kill him or just play with him!

He shifted a little under her grip, determined not to let his fear show.  
>"Tch." He spat at her in annoyance. "You're blaming me for your lack of training? Isn't it your mother's job to teach you how to be a good queen?"<br>"Yes, it is." Yasa replied. "Vegeta was always with his father – I however barely saw my mother at all because I was stuck here being _your_ wife!"  
>"Am I supposed to feel guilty for that?" Frieza looked at her. "It was your choice to marry me."<br>"… You really have forgotten, haven't you?" she answered, releasing her grip on him. Frieza looked into her eyes, studying her face. For a moment she almost seemed hurt… sad, even. Then anger overcame her. "What **choice** did I have?" she ruthless kicked his groin with all her might, causing him to cry out in pain.  
>"<strong><em>Aii <strong><em>–!<em>**_**" Frieza closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip to stop himself screaming. Since when was **that** still there? Quickly composing himself he looked up at her in anger and climbed to his feet, his rage burning. "You little – _ow_!" another burst of pain flowed through him – this time on his cheek. She had _slapped_ him! How dare she! "Do you _know_ who you are talking to?" he shouted at her.  
>"Yes." Yasa growled through clenched teeth. "That's the problem."<br>"_**Augh!**_" another fatal blow to the groin, and she stormed out of the room, muttering something in saiyan as she left. Frieza didn't bother translating it; he was in too much agony. He knelt to his feet, holding his hand soothingly against the crushed metal. Who the _fuck_ had designed this body?


	4. Yasa III

Kold shifted uncomfortably as he sat between Frieza and Yasa at the dinner table. Frieza was at one end, Yasa at the other… and they had not uttered a single word to each other since the three of them had sat down ten minutes ago. Unfamiliar with the silence between them, Kold cleared his throat.  
>"Did you two have an argument…?" he half-muttered.<br>"No." Frieza answered passively.  
>"<em><strong>Yes.<strong>_" Yasa glared at him. He glared back.  
>"It wasn't an argument, Father. Just an outspoken wife refusing to do what she's told."<br>"Don't – _start_!" Yasa rose from her seat, throwing daggers at Frieza across the table. Her ki flared up; her anger grew as she neared the brink of turning super saiyan.  
>"Hey!" Kold put his giant hand on her back. "Yasa, calm down. What's happened, Dear?"<br>"_Dear?_" Frieza stared at him, his eyes wide. "Don't tell me you're taking _her_ side?"  
>"Really…" Kold groaned, removing his hand. "There are sides again? I thought those days were gone."<br>"Apparently not." Yasa uttered, taking a seat. "Your son doesn't seem to remember that we're no longer enemies." She glared at Frieza again. "We're married now."  
>"You were enemies when you first got married…" Kold mumbled. Yasa looked at him.<br>"Whose side are you on?"  
>"<em><strong>Nobody's!<strong>_" Kold's booming voice caused the couple to tense a little, intimidated by his anger. "Enough with this horse crap."  
>"Horse crap?" Yasa snapped. "Do you want to explain to me why your son thinks he can talk to me like I'm a servant?"<br>"Well you are his wife –"  
>"<em><strong>Shut up!<strong>_" Yasa rose from her seat again, staring angrily into Kold's eyes. "You're the reason he's like this!"  
>"Oh, I'm the reason?" Kold frowned. "Yasa Dear, if he was serenading you from the top of the ship you would hold yourself responsible for turning him into a nice man. You know you only seem to blame me when you find it convenience."<br>"You two do realise I'm still here?" Frieza mumbled, downing the last of his 4th glass of wine.  
>"Take it easy Son, you're still recovering…" Kold looked cautiously at the empty glass.<br>"Thank you for your concern." Frieza muttered sarcastically.

Kold ignored him, turning back to Yasa.  
>"Yasa be patient with him. He's been through a lot – Frieza is still very vulnerable."<br>"Hey!" Frieza shot an angry look at him. "I certainly am not!"  
>"Son, your memory has vanished." Kold said bluntly.<br>"I can assure you Father, I'm fine." Frieza insisted. "At least I was until I set eyes on _her_."  
>"What do you mean?" Kold looked at him.<br>"Nothing…" Frieza lowered his eyes, his face darkening a little. Yasa smirked.  
>"Poor Frieza, does it still hurt <em>Keio<em>?"  
>"<strong><em>Of course it doesn't!<em>**" Frieza barked. God, he wanted to kill her… maybe he should take her to Earth so she could be on it when he blew it up. That was a nice thought… to see her vicious little face jet off into fireworks. How _dare_ she injure him like that – and to gloat about it afterwards? What nerve! Where had she learnt 'keio' anyway? It meant darling in his native language… had his counterpart taught her that? What else did she know? She had no right to speak his language!  
>"Oh good, then you can test it on Glaca." Frieza suddenly shuddered at the mention of Glaca's name. His counterpart obviously hated her too; otherwise Yasa wouldn't bother bringing her up. At least they had something in common.<br>"Don't make me sick." Frieza gagged, thinking of that terrible woman. The only good thing that had come out of that marriage was Kuriza. Ah, Kuriza… He must exist in this universe too! After all, Glaca was here – what other purpose could she serve? What had ten years done to Kuriza…? How strong was he now? A part of Frieza was quite keen to find out.  
>"Yasa…" Kold stared at her. "You didn't…"<br>"He annoyed me!" Yasa snapped. "Anyway, how was I supposed to know it was still there?"  
>"If you didn't know then why did you kick it?" Frieza demanded. He looked at Kold. "Anyway, why did they even give me it? I'm a cyborg now!"<br>"Yes you are, Son… but you still eat and drink don't you?" Kold narrowed his eyes at Frieza. "Where do you think your wine is going to go?" Frieza's face darkened again; he turned his head away.  
>"Father…"<p>

Yasa uttered a short, callous rasp.  
>"Kold, you should have let Bulma design that body. I felt Frieza's power before; it's nowhere near what it used to be." Frieza's blood froze. Uh-oh… would they guess it? Shit! If Kold found out Frieza wasn't his son he would kill him in less than a heartbeat. Damn…<br>"I noticed that too." Kold looked at Frieza. "You need to try to focus with that new body. My scientists said it's more powerful than your old one, but you need to learn how to use it."  
>"…" This was so embarrassing! His father was giving him advice on how to control <em>his own<em> power like he was a child! He almost wished Kold would kill him; as if the lecture alone wasn't humiliating enough that horrific ape woman was here to witness it! Not only witness it, but_ contribute_ to the conversation! Why was Kold even discussing it in front of her? Did he really value her opinion that much? Were they really_ that_ close? It disgusted Frieza to think that his counterpart had allowed his wife to form such a strong relationship with his father, to let her get involved in discussions such as these… in fact he was **_ashamed_** that they shared the same name.  
>"Frieza…" Yasa looked at him. Frieza glanced at her for a moment, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. A monkey was stronger than him and judging his power… and above all a <em>female<em> monkey! As if that wasn't bad enough his own father seemed to like her more than he liked him! Then again… she did seem like the manipulative sort. Young, pretty, fairly intelligent… she had Kold wrapped around her little finger! What a vile woman – what a complete _bitch_!  
>"What." Frieza replied grumpily.<br>"If you want to train… I don't have to get to Planet Yasa right away."  
>"Shove it." Frieza spat, seeing right through her sarcasm. "You really do think I'm an idiot, don't you My Dear?" He looked at her. "You can have your fun using that little joke on as many of your brain-dead monkeys as you like, but it isn't going to work on me." He smirked. "Frankly, I think you should know better. How disappointing."<br>"I wasn't joking!" Yasa snapped, slamming her hand down on the table. Frieza stared at her for a moment, trying to gauge the level of her sincerity. Kold simply watched her, knowing what was about to come. "Fine." Yasa uttered. She stood up. "If that's how you feel, I don't have time for this."  
>"Yasa, wait –"<br>"_Kold!_" Yasa glared at him. "It's painfully obvious what he wants, isn't it? Why do you think I should stay here?" She left the room, not so much as glancing at Frieza as she did.

Kold turned his head to look at Frieza.  
>"You really should be kinder to her." he warned. "Yasa's been very upset these past few months."<br>"Really?" Frieza replied callously. "She doesn't seem it. She hasn't said a kind word to me yet."  
>"You really don't remember her, do you?"<br>"_**No!**_" Frieza gritted his teeth impatiently. "Is that such a bad thing? She seems like the kind of woman I wouldn't _want_ to remember! What in the universe was I thinking?"  
>"Son, I asked you that very question when you first introduced her to me." Kold rested his head in his hand as he looked down at Frieza.<br>"Really?" Frieza looked at him.  
>"You told me to be quiet and get along with her… and now I'm telling you the same thing."<br>"If you want to kill her Father, you have my permission." Frieza poured himself another glass of wine.  
>"Fine." Kold shrugged. "She's your wife. Kill her if you want. I don't care." He took a sip from his own glass. "It would make life easier with her gone… although we would lose the saiyans."<br>"Are they such a good ally?" Frieza asked.  
>"Son!" Kold smirked. "They're the best. It's so hard to find good fighters these days that don't turn on you, you know that. Yasa's the only thing keeping them loyal."<br>"Mm…" Frieza lowered his eyes. So that was why. He's married her out of lust, and kept her out expediency. The threat of the super saiyan didn't exist as long as Yasa was around; Vegeta and his planet were simply pawns his alternate could call upon whenever he pleased. Quite a shrewd move; Frieza was impressed. Perhaps his counterpart was not so foolish after all.

He looked up at Kold.  
>"Is she always so aggressive?"<br>"Sometimes." Kold mused. "She was bad when her mother died. I don't understand women's emotions…"  
>"Was her mother the same?"<br>"Mm? Oh – well…" Kold blushed a little. "I… didn't really know her." Frieza watched the expression on Kold's face. Oh God… this kept getting better and better. They weren't married too, were they? Kold looked at him. "You don't remember anything of her?"  
>"No." Frieza answered.<br>"…" Kold's blush deepened; he looked away. "Good. Well. There's nothing to remember."  
>"… Mm-hm." Frieza uttered. Great. Attractive, was she Father? Kold always did like brunettes.<p>

Kold shifted, quickly changing the subject.  
>"Anyway! Are you looking forward to going home again?"<br>"Home?" Frieza stared at him. "We're going home? I said I wanted to go to Earth!"  
>"I know." Kold rolled his eyes. "Don't say that around Yasa or Bulma, will you? They'll think an Earthling did this to you!"<br>"An Earthling _did_ do this to me!" Frieza growled.  
>"You aren't going anywhere until your memory returns." Kold folded his arms. "In fact, you aren't leaving your palace until you can tell me what really happened."<br>"Listen!" Frieza shouted. "An Earthling did this to me! His name was Goku! He was a saiyan!"  
>"Really?" Kold smirked. "I've never heard of him. Nor has Yasa, I'm sure."<br>"Well why would you?" Frieza hissed. "He doesn't live on Planet Vegeta."  
>"Is that so?" Kold said. "Then he can't be a saiyan."<br>"Father, he's a super saiyan –"  
>"Oh!" Kold exclaimed. "So he's of royal blood, too? I want my scientists to check you over."<br>"I don't need it!" Frieza snapped. "Ask Bulma! I bet she knows who I mean!"  
>"Never." Kold replied. "I'm not getting into that argument. If you wish to start it yourself then by all means try, but I wouldn't recommend it."<br>"What's happened to you…?" Frieza stared at him. "You never used to be _this_ passive, Father."  
>"Mm." Kold shrugged. "I grew up." He narrowed his eyes at Frieza. "And I also know you're sick. I'm sorry my son, but I can't believe a word you say."<br>"You aren't even going to ask Bulma?"  
>"No, I will…" Kold nodded. "Once you've had a week or so to remember things on your own."<br>"A week!" Frieza's eyes widened. No! That was too long! He had to go to Earth _now_!  
>"Do you really want to argue with me, Son?" Kold smirked darkly at him, his eyes flickering. He stood up. "Are you still young enough to be punished by your evil old father?"<br>"… No." Frieza mumbled, surrendering. "I'm not." At least this Kold was still exactly the same…a bastard. He never did like being argued with by his own children. Damn… going to Earth was going to be harder than Frieza thought!  
>"Good boy." The darkness in Kold's eyes disappeared. "I'm going to let your servants know we're coming; try not to anger her in the meantime. If you don't remember she has a habit of blowing things up."<br>"Wonderful." Frieza rolled his eyes. That was just what every man wanted in a wife. A liability.  
>"Oh… and Son," Kold looked at him. "Just in case you decide to keep Yasa alive after all…" He raised an eyebrow. "It does still 'work' down there. My scientists made sure of it. All you have to do is –"<br>"**_Enough!_**" Frieza turned bright purple, his face burning. "I can assure you Father that _won't_ be necessary; as soon as we get off this ship she is going to die!"  
>"Alright." Kold held his hands up in surrender, and left the room.<p>

Frieza sat there alone, staring at the half-empty plate of food in front of him. God, this was going to be hard… What was_ wrong_ with this universe? Oh. One word. Yasa. Queen Yasa II of Planet Yasa, counterpart to Planet Vegeta… what a disgusting string of words. Well… at least, he thought, there were no more surprises to come. That _had_ to be everything now – surely! How wrong he was…

He had barely been in his palace for two minutes when he was greeted by a little saiyan girl.  
>"Papa!" she cried out, running towards him. He was stood beside King Kold; Zarbon and Dodoria were positioned obediently at their master's side while Yasa was leaning against the wall, arms folded and glaring angrily at Frieza.<br>"What…" Frieza mumbled._ Why_ was there a little girl with a monkey tail running towards him? Why did its clothes bear the royal saiyan symbol? Why was it calling him 'Papa'? Why, also, did it have pale lavender coloured hair? Weren't saiyans supposed to have dark hair?  
>"Daddy!" the child threw herself at his legs, gripping onto him tightly. "Daddy! Where did you go?" she cried. "I missed you!"<br>"…" Frieza looked up at Kold. "Who is this?"  
>"Son!" Kold gasped, his eyes wide. "She's… she's your daughter."<br>"Explain."  
>"Well…" Kold uttered. "She's Yasa's child. Yasa III."<br>"I see…" Frieza mumbled, looking down at the girl. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "And… I'm raising her as my own?"  
>"Well… yes." Kold replied.<br>"Right." Frieza watched as the girl stared up at him with big blue eyes, on the brink of tears. "Mm-hm."  
>"Uh…" Zarbon leaned forward a little, looking at Frieza. "You don't remember her, Lord Frieza?"<br>"No… I don't." Frieza answered calmly. He closed his eyes, sighing again as he threw his tail behind his back. "Excuse me for a moment, would you Zarbon…?"  
><em>Thud.<em> Yet another beautiful release.


	5. Transsex or Transvest?

"I'm fathering a monkey…" Frieza softly mumbled as he stared at the ceiling. He'd woken up just a few minutes after his fall to find himself in his bedroom accompanied only by Zarbon, who presumably had carried him here. Zarbon was sitting on a chair beside Frieza's bed.  
>"A demi-monkey, Sire." The green man replied. Frieza looked at him.<br>"Demi?"  
>"She's only half saiyan."<br>"Well what's the other half?"  
>"Human." Frieza felt fuzzy again. He used all his efforts to stay conscious.<br>"H… How…?" He uttered.  
>"It was eight years ago. You had a human scientist working for you – Bulma's counterpart, Buro." Frieza closed his eyes to absorb the information. For fuck's sake…<br>"Go on…"  
>"The dimension traveller malfunctioned and we were taken to a different universe – Planet Earth. It was a universe where the saiyans no longer existed…" Zarbon lowered his eyes a little, uncomfortable. "You uh… destroyed them, Lord Frieza." His home universe… his counterpart had <em>been<em> to his home universe!

Frieza looked at Zarbon. "What happened while you – while we were there?" he demanded.  
>"Nothing much." Zarbon answered. "Buro and the Bulma from that universe fixed the dimension traveller while we waited in her house. We were talking to King Vegeta's counterpart, with a few others… then…you and Yasa had an argument…"<br>"Why?" Frieza looked at him. Zarbon smirked a little.  
>"It turns out your counterpart destroyed Planet Vegeta because he was afraid of the super saiyan." Frieza blushed a little. No he wasn't! He was <em><strong>not<strong>_ afraid of a monkey! "But..." Zarbon continued. "You weren't afraid because you never believed the legend. Yasa uh… took offence." Frieza rolled his eyes.  
>"Really. So what happened then?"<br>"You broke up." Zarbon said. "She betrayed you with Buro… and she got pregnant."

Frieza sat up in bed, shocked at what Zarbon was saying.  
>"And I forgave her?" he gasped. Impossible! He would <em>never<em> forgive that! Zarbon shrugged.  
>"It would seem so. We came back to our universe, you sent Buro back to Earth and told him if you ever saw him again you would kill him… and Yasa III was born the following year. You've been raising her ever since." Zarbon looked at him, concerned. "You… really don't remember any of this, Lord Frieza?"<br>"No." Frieza shook his head. God, he wouldn't _want_ to remember any of that! Had he landed in a joke universe? It was just one ridiculous thing after the next!  
>"Really…" Frieza felt Zarbon's eyes on him. What was his problem? "But you remembered me, Lord Frieza?"<br>"Well…" Frieza felt his heart stop. _Crap!_ Was Zarbon onto him? Did he know he existed in Frieza's home universe? Shit… if this Zarbon was as loyal and brown-nosing as his own he wouldn't hesitate to report an imposter to King Kold! Then again Zarbon did always like power… maybe he could persuade him to keep quiet in exchange for a planet or two…  
>"I'm flattered." Zarbon smiled softly. "I always thought she was your favourite, Sire… but she's obviously just a plaything." Frieza looked at him.<br>"What…?"  
>"Oh!" Zarbon blushed, embarrassed. "Uh – sorry, Lord Frieza! I didn't thing you would mind talking about it."<p>

Frieza stared at him for a moment. What? _Favourite?_ Did he mean…?  
>"Zarbon, uh…" His faced burned a little. "Are you and I…?"<br>"Uh…" Zarbon's blush deepened. "We… were. We were a lot. Then…" He lowered his eyes. "Not as often since you married Yasa…"  
>"Hm…" Frieza uttered. So Zarbon was his counterpart's lover? … <em>Finally!<em> Something that made sense! "Who knows about us?" Frieza asked excitedly, relieved that _something_ of his life could remain the same.  
>"Nobody, Sire!" Zarbon insisted. "Just you, myself and Yasa."<br>"She doesn't mind?"  
>"Uh…" Zarbon's face flushed with embarrassment. He clenched his fist a little, his anger growing. "She doesn't think I'm any threat to her." He answered briskly. Hm… that was a fair statement, Frieza thought. His counterpart clearly valued the woman; he had agreed to marry her, raised her child, forgave her for betraying him… Then again, she did provide him with the saiyans' power. They'd certainly been enough of a threat to Frieza when Vegeta was a child, and now over thirty years later… why, they must be giants! Giants - and they were on his side! And Yasa was a guarantee that they would never turn against him! As insane as this universe was, life might be better for him here.<p>

Frieza turned to Zarbon.  
>"Hm…" He studied him carefully, evaluating just how much damage ten years had done to his form. As it happened, Zarbon had aged very well. He didn't look a day older, yet he was much more toned. His muscles were bigger, his strength greater, his eyes more powerful… and yet he was sweet and submissive as always. How <em>delightful<em>! "Zarbon…" Frieza purred, a surge of faint lust flowing through him. He pressed his tail against the man's back. "Come here." With a small blush Zarbon pulled his chair forward, sitting as close to the bed as he could manage. Frieza touched Zarbon's cheek with his metal hand, gently running his finger along Zarbon's skin. He liked experimenting with his cyborg body; Zarbon's skin felt so much softer under his robot digit. He felt Zarbon hold his breath as he trailed his finger down to touch the man's bottom lip. Zarbon closed his eyes.  
>"Lord Frieza… I thought you'd forgotten me." He breathed.<br>"Now, Zarbon…" Frieza soothed. "How could I ever forget you, my dear sidekick?" he smirked. "Is Yasa really so important to me?" He was curious to hear the answer.  
>"It always seemed so." Zarbon opened his eyes.<br>"Hm." Frieza shrugged. "Well not anymore. I don't even remember her." Zarbon's eyes glistened darkly at the words. Frieza could feel the jealousy that burned within him; it was so easy to tell that Zarbon hated that woman. Why wouldn't he? Before she came along Zarbon had been his counterpart's number one pet. Frieza smirked at the feeling of Zarbon's envy. Manipulating this universe was going to be easier than he thought! All he had to do was lie low for a couple of days and pretend to be the poor victim… his family would pity him and take his side against the wild, insensitive Yasa. Then all Frieza had to do was fake a steady recovery. Once he did that he could go to Earth and kill Goku, and return here to live out the rest of his days with the power of the saiyans on his side. Oh… and Yasa would die. She would _definitely_ have to die. Zarbon would kill her, and Goku would get the blame for it. The saiyans would be powerless against Frieza and his entire family, and they wouldn't even_ dream_ of attacking him when they had someone else to blame for her death. Besides, even if they did that little girl 'Yasa III' would take the throne, and she wouldn't ever turn against her own father, would she? She obviously adored him, she'd been so happy to see him return. This universe was the perfect home! Although Frieza would miss his own father and son… maybe he could visit them. He had access to the dimension traveller, after all.

Frieza snapped out of his thoughts at the feel of Zarbon's hand on his. He looked down at their hands.  
>"It's so good to have you back, Lord Frieza." Zarbon smirked darkly. "I knew you wouldn't stay with that filthy monkey forever."<br>"Mm." Frieza replied. "I can't think what came over me, but –" he was cut off by Zarbon's lips on his. Wow. That was impulsive! Normally it was Frieza who made the first move. He hoped this was just a one-off because Zarbon had been starved for so long… he would hate to think Zarbon was actually dominant in this universe. That would ruin all his fun! Then again… it was a good kiss! Whoever Zarbon had been practising with over the last ten years had taught him well! Frieza closed his eyes and gripped Zarbon's back, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he caressed his lover's body. Hm… then again… Frieza hated to think that Zarbon had taken another lover. He would kill him!  
>"Oh, Lord Frieza…" Zarbon moaned, planting kisses down Frieza's neck. Frieza purred approvingly as he did so. "I haven't dated anyone other than you. I swear it." Ah, he'd read Frieza's mind. Cute. He was <em>lying<em>, but it was still cute. At least if Zarbon could deny the other man it was nothing serious. If it had been anything to worry about he never would have dared to bring it up.  
>"I'm glad to hear…" Frieza said, pulling Zarbon on top of him. "Zarbon," he smirked. "Be a good boy and check my wiring isn't damaged, would you?"<br>"Uh…" Zarbon uttered, moving his eyes down the bed and onto the slight bulge in the sheets. He blushed deeply. That still worked?

Zarbon looked back at Frieza. He smirked a little.  
>"Of course, My Lord." He pulled the covers back and was about to move down the bed when,<br>"_**Ahem!**_" An angry cough came from the doorway. Zarbon and Frieza looked over to see Yasa standing there, arms folded and eyes burning. She gritted her teeth. "So. You faint at the sight of your own daughter but you have no trouble getting into bed with a transvestite?"  
>"Oh, please." Zarbon spat. "You're an idiot. For your information, a transvestite is a man that dresses up as a woman. A <em>transsexual<em> is someone who has changed sex." He raised his eyebrow at her. "That's what you meant, right?"  
>"What's the word for someone who resembles both?" Yasa growled.<br>"Last time I heard they called it the Queen of Saiyans." Zarbon smirked.  
>"You<em> fucker<em>!" Yasa stormed over to him, grabbing him by his collar. "You make one more remark like that and I'll smash your pretty little face in!"  
>"Try it, Dear." Zarbon challenged.<br>"Well… this is fun." Frieza sighed. Yasa glared at him, releasing Zarbon.  
>"What do you want me to tell your kid?" She demanded. "That Papa doesn't want to look at her? He'd rather have sex with his pretty boy sidekick instead?"<br>_"Tell her she's a dirty halfbreed and I never want to see her again."_ Frieza thought to himself. He sighed, realising his options. He had to play along. The saiyans' future loyalty depended on that little girl loving her daddy. Besides… she was still young. Perhaps he could make an Icejin out of her yet!

Frieza looked at Yasa.  
>"Tell her I'm sorry. My memory still isn't what it was." He wrapped his tail around Yasa's waist. "Of course I'm happy to see her Dear; she is my daughter after all."<br>"…" Yasa raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "You've changed your tune. What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." Frieza smiled. "It's just a lot to take in, that's all. Surely you can understand?"<br>"… Mm. I suppose." Yasa mumbled. Her face softened. "But you have to stop being a bastard! Do you understand? I'm not taking any more crap from you!"  
>"Of course. I understand perfectly." Frieza released her. "So tell her I'll be out to see her soon."<br>"Alright." Yasa nodded. She glanced at Zarbon, and back at Frieza. "Hey…" She smirked, folding her arms. Her eyes twinkled. "Doesn't Zarbon have a mission to complete…?"  
>"Tch." Zarbon rolled his eyes and folded his arms.<br>"Hm…?" Frieza stared at her for a moment, and his face turned blue. "No way!" He spat. "I'll be a father to that wretched rug rat of yours but you must be_ mad_ if you think I am going to mate with a chimp!"  
>"<em><strong>Chimps don't have tails!<strong>_" Yasa roared, her ki flaring up. "Fine! I'll leave you and your transsexual to it! Just make sure you wash it afterwards!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her and causing the ceiling to tremble a little.  
>"Tch!" Frieza hissed. "What a rude woman! Why did I ever marry something so unfeminine?"<br>"I don't know, Sire." Zarbon sighed. "But she used the wrong word…" Frieza looked at him.  
>"Zarbon…" He mumbled, slightly regretful. "I think the moment's gone."<br>"Me too."


	6. Number One Pet!

"Papa doesn't like me anymore…" Princess Yasa III sighed as she jumped onto the sofa.  
>"Ah, don't say that." Dodoria soothed. They were alone in one of Frieza's living rooms, after seeing Frieza faint Yasa III had stormed off on her own. Dodoria had chased after her, concerned for the child's wellbeing. "He's just really sick right now." He said. "He'll be okay in a couple of days."<br>"Really." Queen Yasa entered the room. She stood in front of them with her arms folded, raising her eyebrow at Dodoria. "You don't think it's strange that he's remembered all of you and forgotten about me and Yasa? He always did think saiyans are worthless."  
>"Really!" Princess Yasa gasped. "He's <em>only<em> forgotten us?"  
>"Hey! You don't know that." Dodoria shot a meaningful look at Yasa. <em>"Come on Your Highness, she's just a kid."<em> He silently spoke to her. Yasa sighed, giving in.  
>"I suppose you're right Dodoria, I don't. Kuri isn't here yet." She glared at Dodoria. <em>"She has to learn! The universe isn't a good place! When I was her age I was a prisoner!"<em> Dodoria rolled his eyes._ "If you think she has to learn then why did you just agree with me…"_ he kept that thought to himself.  
>"Where is Kuri?" Princess Yasa looked up. Yasa opened her mouth to answer.<br>"He's –"  
>"Well, if it isn't my favourite offspring." Frieza's voice interrupted her. She scowled angrily as she turned to face him. He was stood in the doorway, accompanied by Zarbon.<br>"Offspring has to be biologically yours." Princess Yasa smiled.  
>"Really." Frieza looked at her. "Aren't you a clever little thing? Did I teach you that?"<br>"You said I get my brains from you and my looks from mother." Princess Yasa jumped off the sofa and approached him.

Yasa blushed. She looked at Frieza.  
>"You said that?"<br>"Hm…" Frieza looked at her, and shrugged. "I was obviously sick then too." Yasa gritted her teeth, trying her best to fight the urge to blow his head off in front of their daughter.  
>"That's mean." Princess Yasa scolded, frowning up at Frieza. "How come you don't remember us anyway? You remember Kuriza, right?"<br>"Oh!" Frieza's mind raced. Damn. He had to think of a nice answer for her… and he hated being nice! _Especially_ when it was fake nice! He forced a smile and kneeled down to her level, holding back the urge to blow her head off. "I'm sorry Princess. Don't take it personally, okay? I've forgotten about lots of things."  
>"Did you forget about any of your <em>Icejin<em> family?" the demi saiyan narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"Uh…" Frieza uttered. "How should I know if I've forgotten? Maybe you could tell me. It's just me, grandpa Kold and Kuriza, right?"<br>"Really!" Princess Yasa giggled. "You don't remember Uncle Coola?"  
>"No… who's that?" Frieza lied. Yasa glared at Frieza.<br>_"Really."_ she silently spoke to him. _"Don't patronise her. Just admit we aren't as important to you."_  
><em>"What a cruel mother you are."<em> Frieza replied.

Frieza's eyes darted up as he felt Princess Yasa put her hand on him. He looked into her eyes.  
>"It's okay, he can visit." She smiled. "You'll remember him when you see him, right?"<br>"Uh…"  
>"What a good idea, Yasa." Yasa smirked. "I'm sure your father would <em>love<em> to see his big brother." Frieza glared at her.  
><em>"Bitch…"<em> he snarled silently. He _hated_ Coola! Yasa just smirked again, and folded her arms. "Yasa I need to go back to the saiyans soon. Come on, let's train."  
>"Uh…" the princess looked at Frieza cautiously, as if she was afraid he would get angry. "You… don't mind, right?"<br>"Hm?" Frieza blinked at her. Right. It was so unfeminine to fight, and definitely not something a princess should do… his counterpart really was treating the girl like his own! "Oh…" he forced another smile. "I suppose just this once it would be alright." **_Anything_** to get this brat away from him!  
>"Thanks!" Princess Yasa grinned, and threw her arms around him. "You're the best!"<br>"Mm…" Frieza held back the urge to vomit as he hugged her back. "Go and train, Sweetheart. I'll see you later."  
>"No." Yasa frowned. "She's staying on Planet Yasa for a few days. She's been here for far too long." She looked at Frieza, challenging him. Frieza stared back. What was he supposed to do, fight over the girl? Did his counterpart have some sort of parenting battle going on? How strange… the child wasn't even his! Anyway, fuck this! He couldn't be bothered keeping up <em>that<em> side of the front.  
>"Fine." He shrugged simply. He smirked at the look of anger that swept across Yasa's face. She'd wanted a battle.<br>"Tch." Yasa hissed. She moved her eyes to her daughter. "Come on. We don't have long." She looked at Frieza. "Bye, Dear."  
>"Bye Daddy." Princess Yasa smiled. She kissed his cheek and followed her mother out of the room.<p>

Frieza watched them leave. He sighed.  
>"Is my life a constant battle?" he walked over to the sofa and sat down; as he did so Dodoria got up.<br>"Uh…" Dodoria mumbled. "Isn't that how you guys work?"  
>"What?" Frieza looked at him.<br>"Yeah. You and Yasa have been arguing ever since you got married."  
>"So why are we still married?" Frieza growled. Dodoria shrugged.<br>"I guess it just works for you. It's kind of cute." His face turned pale at the cold glare Frieza was giving him for that remark. "Uh…" he lowered his eyes. "Sorry, Sire…"  
>"Dodoria." Frieza spoke. "You're a lot softer than I remember."<br>"He likes that ape girl, Lord Frieza." Zarbon folded his arms. "He's her friend." He smirked sarcastically at Dodoria.  
>"Shut up." Dodoria growled at him. "Yasa's the best thing that ever happened to this palace – everyone except you thinks so!" he glared at Zarbon. "And you're only jealous because you're not Lord Frieza's right-hand-man anymore!"<br>"I _**am**_!" Zarbon barked.  
>"Yeah, officially." Dodoria smirked. "When was the last time you got a good mission that Yasa didn't?" Zarbon gritted his teeth, his fist clenching in anger as he realised he had no comeback. Dodoria smirked at him again smugly.<br>"Enough!" Frieza snapped, causing the two of them to jump up.  
>"Sorry, Sire!" they cried.<p>

Frieza sighed.  
>"Does <em>everyone<em> like Yasa?"  
>"Of course." Dodoria nodded. "What's not to like?"<br>"More like what _is_ to like." Frieza mumbled. Dodoria stared at him, wide-eyed.  
>"Lord Frieza, you don't mean that –"<br>"Are you calling me a liar?" Frieza glared at him.  
>"N-No Sire…"<br>"Good!" Frieza stood up, his hands behind his back. "Where is my son? I would like to speak to him." He demanded. He was so eager to see how Kuriza had grown!  
>"He's out on a mission, Sire." Dodoria answered. "He should be home in time for dinner tomorrow. King Kold already told him you were back."<br>"Dinner?" Frieza looked at him.  
>"Uh… yes, Lord Frieza. Your father said you should all have dinner tomorrow night, to welcome you home."<br>"…" Frieza looked at Zarbon.  
>"I had no idea, Sire." Zarbon defended himself. "I was uh… explaining to you what had happened." Frieza felt his face burn a little. Okay Zarbon, <em>don't<em> say anything else you idiot!

Frieza looked at Dodoria.  
>"Tell my father to cancel dinner, would you Dodoria? I'm going for a lie down." He took a step towards the door.<br>"Uh… Lord Frieza…" Frieza stopped dead as Dodoria spoke.  
>"<strong><em>Yes?<em>**" he hissed, not moving.  
>"Uh…" Dodoria trembled a little. "It's just…your father gave me specific orders to – if you said no…" he shifted uncomfortably. "To uh… tell you…" he sweat-dropped. "Something not very nice."<br>"Hm…" Frieza turned to face him. "Could you repeat it, please?"  
>"…" Dodoria looked at him, and swallowed. "If you don't come to dinner he's going to buy a rat and make it chew through those stubborn wires of yours until you explode." He recited. "Then he's going to throw your pieces back into the space where he found them."<br>"… Hm." Frieza uttered. Wow. That was harsh! Kold _really_ wanted them to all get along! Why? Frieza and Coola never got on and it never bothered him, so why did he care what relationship Frieza had with his wife? Oh, right… the saiyans. It was the politics again. Frieza sighed.  
>"Fine." He said. "Tell him I'll come to dinner, but I'm going to rest now and I don't want to be disturbed until tomorrow – do you understand?"<br>"Yes, Lord Frieza."  
>"Hmph!" Frieza made his way to the door, stopping alongside Zarbon as he approached it. He looked at Zarbon. "You will keep an eye on my room, won't you?" he said. "Make sure <em>nobody<em> except you comes near my bedroom door. That is an order."  
>"Understood, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said, reluctantly holding back a smirk. Frieza nodded at him, his eyes twinkling.<br>"Good boy." He left the room.

Dodoria looked at Zarbon after Frieza had left. "Haha!" He smirked. "Yasa may not be his favourite worker anymore, but you're still getting all the crap jobs!"  
>"Shut up you idiot." Zarbon growled, and left the room. It amused him how ignorant Dodoria was. "Oh, Lord Frieza…" Zarbon sighed to himself as he walked down the corridor. "I'll have you back in no time!" His body tingled with excitement at the thought of once again being Frieza's number one pet. He smirked darkly. "Bye-bye, dear Yasa." He made his way to Frieza's room.<p>

**Author's Note:-**  
>Sorry there isn't much to this chapter guys! My original plan was to write this then write chapter 8 and upload them either together or a day apart, but… I finished this 3 days ago and I've been kind of sick lately ^_^' Started with a sore throat which I could write fine with but now I'm feeling super tired so I think chapter 8 is going to take longer than I planned _ So I thought I'd better give you this one for now! I'm working on chapter 8 today, it'll be up soon I promise!<p> 


	7. Love And Loyalty

Frieza sighed as a waiter led them to their table. He was accompanied by Yasa and King Kold, neither of whom he particularly wanted to have dinner with – in that order.  
>"Thank you." Kold gestured to the waiter as he sat down.<br>"Some wine, Sire?"  
>"Yes." Frieza answered instantly. "The strongest." He wanted to be drunk throughout this; at least then maybe he wouldn't remember it.<br>"Of course, Sire." Kold raised his eyebrow at Frieza as the waiter walked away.  
>"You don't seem happy to be here." He growled.<br>"Whatever gave you that impression, Father?" Frieza retorted. Yasa rolled her eyes.  
>"Does Kuri know to meet us here?"<br>"Yes, I spoke to him earlier…" Kold turned his head. He smirked. "Speak of the Devil…"

Frieza looked up. It was… Kuriza! His son. Wow. Ten years_ had_ done him well! He looked so much stronger; Frieza couldn't wait to see the boy's power level! Was he married now? He was still a little young, but maybe…  
>"Kuri!" Yasa stood up to greet him, smiling.<br>"Hi, Mother." Frieza felt sick at hearing him call her that, and even sicker at seeing them hug! Where was that wine!  
>"Lord Frieza?" as if by magic the waiter came up beside him. He showed him the bottle. "Is this –"<br>"Yes yes it's fine, just pour it!" Frieza hissed.

Kuriza looked up from Yasa.  
>"Papa…" his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw. Frieza's face burned. He <em>hated<em> to have his son see him like this! Even if it wasn't technically his son…  
>"Ahem." Kold growled.<br>"Sorry, grandpa…" Kuriza blushed. "Uh – how are you –"  
>"Go and say hello to your father." Kold rolled his eyes. Kuriza awkwardly made his way towards Frieza.<br>"… Papa…"  
>"Kuri, don't look so shocked." Yasa sat back down. "Your grandfather told you what happened, right?"<br>"Yeah, but…" Kuriza cleared his throat. "Right." He smirked at Frieza. "Grandpa said your new body is stronger! Can you show me?"  
>"Of course." Frieza smiled. <em>"As if! This kid is stronger than me! But I can't let him see that…"<em>  
>"Kuriza, maybe after dinner." Kold grinned, pleased with his grandson's enthusiasm. "We still have to wait for your Uncle Coola."<br>"Oh… he's coming?" Kuriza sat down next to Frieza.  
>"Coola…?" Frieza mumbled. Crap. His fist clenched. He glared at Kold. "You invited <em>Coola<em> here?"  
>"Why, Frieza!" Kold gasped. "He's been so worried about you these past few months. He can't wait to see you again."<br>"As if!" Frieza grumbled. What did he want to do, gloat? It wasn't like Coola to show sympathy.  
>"Aw." Yasa smirked. "Sorry, Keio. Was it a bad idea to suggest inviting him?" Frieza moved his eyes to her and gave her the coldest, darkest look he had ever given anyone in his entire life.<br>"You…" he darkly hissed. That… _bitch_! How dare she do this! She would be lucky to survive until the end of dinner if she carried on in this manner.

Kuriza called the waiter over to pour him a glass of wine. He dismissed the waiter and took a sip.  
>"Hey Papa… we haven't seen him in a while… maybe he'll be okay." Frieza stared at the drink in his hand.<br>"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" he narrowed his eyes at Kuriza.  
>"Huh?" Kuriza blushed. "Papa, I'm thirty one…"<br>"Oh." Frieza's face flushed with embarrassment. "Right."  
>"Did you forget?"<br>"Kuriza, I told you." Kold said. "Your father's memory is still not completely right. Give him a break, would you?"  
>"Sorry. I wasn't trying to –"<br>"Father it's alright." Frieza glanced at Kuriza, careful not to blow his cover. "I'm sure my son didn't mean any harm." Kuriza lowered his eyes.  
><em>"Crap… is he going to kill me?"<em>  
>"So Kuriza…" Frieza sipped his wine, studying the younger Icejin. He had grown so much… "How was your mission?"<br>"Papa, you don't have to ask!" Kuriza beamed. "It was easy! I'm the strongest in the universe, right?"  
>"If it was so easy why has it taken you three days?"<br>"…" Kuriza looked away. "It's just one day on that planet."  
>"Mm." Frieza raised his glass to his lips, not letting Kuriza see he was slightly amused at his arrogance.<p>

Kuriza looked at Yasa.  
>"Where's my sister?"<br>"Planet Yasa." Yasa replied. "I want her to spend time with the saiyans."  
>"Next time… can I join?"<br>"No!" Frieza growled, glaring at him. "You're an Icejin! Why would you ever want to be anything else?"  
>"Papa, I don't want to be a saiyan." Kuriza sweat-dropped. "I just like training there…"<p>

Frieza opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly interrupted by a hideous voice.  
>"<em>Frieza<em>!" his heart stopped. _Coola_… Frieza looked up to see his brother approaching the table. He looked at arrogant and spiteful as ever, except ten years worse.  
>"My." Coola folded his arms as he stood beside the table, smirking at Frieza. "You look cute."<br>"Shut up!" Frieza hissed, standing up.  
>"<strong><em>Stop it<em>**!" Kold growled, instantly knowing what was about to come. "Not in public!"  
>"…" Frieza reluctantly sat down. He shot a fake smile at Coola. "How are you, brother?"<br>"Better than you, obviously." Coola took a seat next to his father, opposite Frieza and his family.  
>"No Astra?" Yasa looked at Coola.<br>"No." Coola replied casually, pouring himself a glass of wine. "She didn't want to come."  
>"You mean <em>you<em> didn't want her to come." Yasa narrowed his eyes at him. Coola smirked back, his eyes twinkling.  
>"That's what I said."<br>_"Astra…?"_ Frieza thought. Oh, right! Coola's wife. Frieza had met her a couple of times… he didn't like to see his brother that often. How did Yasa know her? Were they friends or something? Or… ugh. Frieza felt sick. Maybe Coola visited more often in this universe. _"I hope not!"_  
>"So." Coola looked at Frieza. "Who did that to you? I'll help you kill him."<br>"Thanks, but I can avenge myself." Frieza growled. Coola shrugged.  
>"I'm just trying to be nice to you, Brother."<br>"If you must know it was a saiyan named Goku." Frieza answered. "He lives on Earth." Coola stared at him blankly.  
>"What?"<br>"I told you his memory's ruined…" Kold sighed.  
>"Father, I'm –"<br>"You don't even remember your own wife and child." Yasa growled. She looked at Frieza. "Do you really expect anyone to believe a saiyan lives on Earth? Why would you even be on Earth anyway?"  
>"You don't remember her!" Coola exclaimed, ignoring everything else Yasa said. He laughed. "Really! Yasa, you must be so hurt."<br>"Shut up." Yasa glared at him. "I don't care."  
>"Maybe that's why I don't deem you worth remembering." Frieza sniped. "You <em>should<em> care."  
>"Well I don't!" Yasa snapped at him. "Why would I ever care about you!"<br>"Really, and I thought you had such a perfect marriage." Coola smirked.  
>"<em><strong>Shut up Coola<strong>_!" Yasa and Frieza blushed slightly at the realisation that they had spoken at the exact same time. They glanced at each other, and looked away. Coola raised an eyebrow.  
>"Jinx?"<br>"_Shut up_…" Another awkward blush.

Later into the meal, after barely any talk between Frieza, Yasa and Coola, Frieza was staring at Yasa in disgust as she moved onto her 10th plate.  
>"You eat a lot, don't you?" he commented nastily. Yasa glared at him.<br>"What are you trying to say?"  
>"Nothing." Frieza waved. "It just isn't very ladylike."<br>"Really?" Yasa growled. "Well where I come from the more you eat the stronger you are."  
>"Then you must be the most powerful being in the universe." Frieza sarcastically replied.<br>"I'm glad you're finally accepting it." Yasa smirked. Frieza glared at her.  
>"Haha!" Coola grinned. "You really have forgotten her, haven't you brother?"<br>"I'm glad you find it amusing!" Yasa snapped.  
>"I always do find Frieza amusing." Coola folded his arms.<br>"Shut up, Coola!" Frieza yelled. "You know this body is stronger than my old one."  
>"Really?" Coola unfolded his arms. "Then why don't we have a fight afterwards? We'll see who's stronger."<br>"Yeah!" Kuriza beamed. He looked at Frieza. "Do it, Papa! You can show me how much stronger you are!"  
>"Uh…" Frieza uttered. <em>"Crap. Why do I <strong>always<strong> forget Coola loves a challenge?"_ he gazed at Coola, shrugging casually. "I would Brother, but… I'm scared I'll hurt you."  
>"Tch." Coola spat. "More like you're scared I'll hurt you! Don't worry kid, I'll be gentle."<br>"Then it's hardly worth fighting at all."  
>"Huh?" Coola looked at him in confusion. "What are you trying to – oh, whatever!" he huffed. "Fine, hide from me if you want, I just thought it'd be a bit of fun!" he frowned. "I'm going to the bathroom." He stood up and walked away.<p>

Yasa ate the last piece of meat off her plate. Frieza's face twisted as he watched her. "Going for more, Dear?"  
>"<em><strong>No<strong>_!" Yasa barked. She glared at Frieza with fiery eyes, twinkling with anger. Her ki rose, sending a cold shiver down Frieza's spine. _Ooo_.  
><em>"Hm… that's actually sexy."<em> Frieza thought. _"It's a shame she's a monkey."_ He looked away from her, taking another sip of his wine. "Good. I think it's only polite to leave some for other guests."  
>"Are you <em>trying<em> to push me?" Yasa hissed. Frieza smirked at her, amused at how easily she was angered. This was such fun!  
>"No, Dear." He answered honestly. "You just have a short temper."<br>"I do **not**!"  
>"Yasa, he has a point…" Kold mused. Yasa's jaw dropped.<br>"What!" She gasped.  
>"Well…" Cold shrugged. "Would it kill you to act a little more ladylike in public?" Frieza burst out laughing.<br>"Oh, well done Father!" He applauded. "That's hilarious!" Yasa gritted her teeth, clenching her fist in anger. Her ki burned so vigorously Frieza could feel it going right through his soul. He froze under the strength of it. Such power! If _Yasa_ was this powerful how strong was his counterpart?  
><em>"I bet he could do some damage to her…"<em> Frieza blushed at his own thoughts. He scolded himself. _"Dammit, shut up! She's a **monkey**!"_  
>"Kold!" Yasa stood up, slamming her fist down on the table. She glared into Kold's eyes. "How can you say that! You've known me for twenty four years! You really think I'm gonna change now?"<br>"It would be nice."  
>"Fuck this!" Yasa snapped. "I'm going to the bathroom!" she stormed off.<p>

Kuriza looked innocently up at his grandfather.  
>"I think Yasa's a great lady."<br>"Of course you do." Kold spat. "You're her precious little boy." Kuriza blushed.  
>"No I'm not!"<br>"Really." Kold smirked, looking at Frieza. "I suppose you forgot that too?"  
>"Hm?" Frieza looked at him.<br>"You've heard of a mummy's boy, right? Well our little Kuri is a _step_ mummy's boy."  
>"Grandpa…" Kuriza's face grew darker, his cheeks burning.<br>"Really?" Frieza raised an eyebrow at Kuriza.  
>"Oh yes." Kold nodded. "You always used to tell her how she spoils him too much, how she spends too much time with him."<br>"Whatever!" Kuriza barked. "Like little Yasa isn't a daddy's girl!"  
>"Girls are allowed to be babied." Kold answered. "They're not supposed to grow up strong and fearless like boys."<br>"But I am strong and fearless!" Kuriza protested. "And I learnt it off Yasa! So she did a good job!"  
>"Mm." Kold rolled his eyes. "You got lucky."<br>"How dare you say that!" Frieza scolded. He glared at Kuriza. "Everything you are you are because of** me**! Not because of some wild ape!"  
>"Papa…" Kuriza looked at him. "You hardly spent <em>any<em> time with me while I was growing up."  
>"Yeah – well – …" Frieza lowered his eyes, taken aback by Kuriza's accusation. It was true, he had to admit… thinking about it now, he didn't spend as much time with his son as he could… still though. "I was busy!" Frieza argued. "It's not easy having your own empire, you should know that! Of course Yasa could spend time with you, she had nothing else to do!"<br>"Fine. But if you admit she's the one that spent time with me then you have to admit –"  
>"I will do no such thing!" Frieza yelled, fully aware of what Kuriza was about to say. His anger flared up, he was utterly shocked and <em>sickened<em> by what Kuriza was saying. "You little brat!" he cried angrily. "How dare you speak to your father like this!" Kuriza flinched as Frieza slapped him hard across the face, bruising his cheek. The young Icejin grabbed his cheek, looking sorrowfully at Frieza.  
>"Papa…"<br>"Oh, shut up." Frieza hissed. "_I'm_ going to the bathroom, and I expect an apology when I return!" Frieza stood up and stormed off to the bathroom with Kold and Kuriza staring after him.

He made his way across the restaurant, violently pushing past anyone that got in his way.  
>"What a brat!" he muttered angrily to himself. "How dare he speak to me like that! Yasa has completely ruined him! My Kuriza would never –" he stopped at the sound of voices. There was a separate corridor that led to the bathroom; Frieza was halfway down it and just about to turn a corner into the bathroom area when he heard his brother speak.<br>"Yasa…" Coola was stood round the corner, apparently accompanied by Yasa.  
>"Yes, Coola?" Frieza heard Yasa sigh.<br>"Father mentioned Frieza didn't remember you. I wasn't sure if it was true."  
>"Well obviously it is." Yasa sounded annoyed. "Do you think it's funny?"<br>"Of course not, Yasa… You must be in pieces." Frieza rolled his eyes. Oh, save it Coola! Not even a monkey would be stupid enough to believe that fake sincerity!  
>"Mm. Thanks for your concern." Yasa's sarcastic reply confirmed Frieza's assumptions.<br>"You know…" Frieza heard Coola move a little. "There was a reason I didn't bring Astra here tonight."  
>"Really." Yasa replied flatly. "And what is that?"<br>"Come on, Yasa. We both know it. You're wasted on Frieza. He cares about you so little he doesn't even _remember_ you! Or your daughter! The poor little thing…" Frieza's eyes widened. Oh Coola you are_ not_! It was true, Frieza didn't know Yasa, he didn't even _like_ her, but for Coola to try to _steal_ her? His own brother's _wife_?  
><em>"Jackass."<em> Frieza thought to himself. Typical Coola, always trying to take Frieza's stuff…  
>"I suppose you think I should be with you?" Yasa asked.<br>"We've been through this before, Yasa." Coola purred. Footsteps again… was he moving closer to her? "You know I appreciate you in ways that Frieza never could – not just mentally, physically too." _What?_ "Frieza's new body may be stronger, but it's hardly appealing, wouldn't you say? I could… 'satisfy' you in ways he wouldn't even begin to know how." Yuck! Frieza clenched his fist. Coola, you bastard…  
><em>"How dare you insult me!"<em>  
>"Really…" Frieza's eyes widened at the sound of curiosity in Yasa's voice. "Go on…"<br>"A woman as feisty and… _sexy_ as you deserves the best man she can get – and Frieza is **not** it!"  
>"Mm…" Yasa uttered. "Go on…" Frieza choked. Oh my God! Was she… She was <em>buying<em> this! Yasa – his own_ wife_ was betraying him! With his brother too! Oh that bitch… That treacherous **_bitch_**!  
>"Well you know it as well as I. I'm stronger than him, smarter, I have a bigger empire, I have more forms… and…" Frieza could <em>hear<em> Coola smirk. "I think you would agree I'm better looking."  
>"Certainly, Coola…" Frieza clenched his fist so tight he made his hand bleed without even realising it. Oh, she was dead. <strong><em>Dead<em>**! No wife of his would ever betray him, no matter how much he hated her! No wife of his would betray him and _**ever**_ live to tell the tale!  
><em>"You bitch…"<em> Frieza silently hissed.  
>"First of all, come here. You wouldn't mind if I get a little taste before I commit to anything, would you?" Frieza heard Yasa silkily beckon Coola.<br>"Of course not, my dear…" Coola's arrogance shone through his words brighter than the sun!

Frieza closed his eyes, his teeth clenched in anger. This was not happening! She could kiss him if she wanted but she would die in the process. _Nobody_ made a fool of Frieza! Frieza began to summon up his power, silently counting down to the moment when he would blow her to pieces.  
><em>"Three… two… on –"<em>  
>"<em><strong>Aaah<strong>_!" Frieza's countdown was interrupted by Coola's scream.  
>"Hmph!" Frieza heard Yasa's angry voice, accompanied by the sound of Coola falling to the ground. "I told you before and I'll tell you again…" He heard Yasa hiss. "I am married to <em>Frieza<em>! What part of that don't you understand? It doesn't _matter_ how many times you hit on me Coola, I am **_never_** going to marry someone who is disloyal enough to try to steal his own brother's wife!" Frieza widened his eyes. What? She was… defending him?  
>"Wait!" Coola's voice whined. "It's okay! Yasa, you can still stay married to Frieza! I don't want to marry you, I just want to fuck you!"<br>"Well that's even _**worse**_!"  
>"How is it?" Thwack! Frieza winced as he heard yet another strike to what he guessed was Coola's genitals. "<strong><em>Stop doing that<em>**!" Frieza heard Coola get up, followed by Yasa uttering a soft whimper. "You wretched little monkey! How _dare_ you disobey me like that!" Frieza's heart stopped as he heard the anger in Coola's voice. Was he going to kill her? Was he actually going to _kill_ her for not cheating on Frieza with him? Wow. He was even worse than Frieza remembered.  
><em>"Pathetic, Brother."<em> Frieza thought. He summoned up more of his strength and turned the corner, eager to see what that idiotic Coola was trying to do.

He saw Yasa and Coola standing there. Coola had his hands wrapped tightly around Yasa's wrists, pushing her against the wall. Yasa was gritting her teeth, forcing herself to fight the pain. Coola looked up when he heard Frieza's footsteps. He smirked.  
>"Oh, Frieza…" he released his grip on Yasa. "Yasa and I were just going over defence tactics." He looked at Yasa. "Weren't we?"<br>"No." Yasa growled, rubbing her wrists. "You asked me to cheat on Frieza with you, I said no and you took an ego hit."  
>"Hm." Frieza looked at them. He smirked in amusement and folded his arms, looking arrogantly at Coola. "I believe her version." Nicely put, Monkey Girl! <em>Very<em> nicely put. Coola glared at Yasa before looking at Frieza.  
>"Whatever. You believe what you want." He shrugged. He pushed past Frieza, nudging hard against his shoulder as he did so. "My food is getting cold. Excuse me." He made his way down the corridor and back to the table.<p>

Frieza quickly glanced at Yasa before moving his eyes down to her wrists. They were still red. Coola had gripped them hard.  
>"Are they broken?" Frieza asked.<br>"No." Yasa answered, moving her wrists. "He just twisted the skin."  
>"He does that." Frieza answered.<br>"You don't have to tell me." She looked at him. "You heard it, didn't you?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. He'd been supressing his ki…  
>"How could you tell I was there?"<br>"I always can." She folded her arms. "You wanted to hear if I'd do it? Do you really think I would cheat on you?"  
>"Well…" Frieza shrugged, lowering his eyes a little. "I haven't exactly been pleasant… and…" he clenched his fist bitterly, gritting his teeth. "He <em>does<em> have a bigger empire than me…" God he hated admitting that. How big _was_ Coola's empire now anyway? Ten years… it must be gigantic! Really, Yasa was an idiot to turn down Coola's offer. Haha! Stupid monkey…  
>"That's all you boys think about." Yasa sighed. She walked over to him. "I don't want your empire, or his. I have a planet of my own."<br>"That you can barely cope with." Frieza smirked, trying to make himself feel better. It worked. Yasa smirked softly, letting it go. She knew he had to get some of his pride back.  
>"Barely coping is still coping." She said. Frieza raised an eyebrow. Touché.<br>"Uh…" he uttered, softening a little. "Are you…" he blushed. Dammit! He hated this… but it was only polite to thank her, right? Then again she was his wife; she was _supposed_ to be loyal to him! No thanks needed! Although he did keep insisting that he didn't want her as his wife… oh, fuck it!_ "Just get it over with, she's probably heard it a thousand times before."_ He scolded himself. He looked at her. "Thanks…" he blushed. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, briefly swallowing his pride. "For… not choosing him."  
>"You said that last time." Yasa smiled a little. "So this time I'm not going to accept."<br>"What?" Frieza looked at her. Why the hell not! He didn't _have_ to thank her, she did realise that didn't she?  
>"Why don't you just show me your gratitude?" Yasa folded her arms again.<br>"Uh…" Frieza blushed, looking her up and down. _Gross_. A monkey? Then again… she wasn't the ugliest he'd seen… he'd actually thought she was quite attractive before he'd seen her tail. Maybe if he just forgot it was there… Hm. Yes, that might work, but… "Right here?" he blinked at her.  
>"What!" Yasa gasped. "No, you idiot!" she glared at him. "Why is that the <strong>only<strong> thing that's ever on your mind?"  
>"I'm male." Frieza smirked. He folded his arms. "But if that's not what you meant then what <em>do<em> you want?"

Yasa looked at him.  
>"A date."<br>"A date?"  
>"You remember what a date is?"<br>"Of course I do!" Frieza snapped, his ki flaring. "I'm not a complete idiot!"  
>"Good." Yasa smirked. She moved closer to him, taking his flesh hand. "You're my husband and I haven't been alone with you in months. So we're going out tomorrow night."<br>"…" Frieza sighed. Fine. Go out to a busy restaurant, eat, don't talk to her, and drop her off on Planet Yasa. Hm. He thought about it for a moment… Actually, that exchange was much better than what he'd originally agreed to! He wouldn't have to touch her at all! Great! He looked at her, smiling politely. "Of course. Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
>"Anywhere. You pick the place. Somewhere nice." Yasa answered. Frieza shrugged.<br>"Fine." He said, pulling his hand away. "Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom."  
>"Alright." She kissed his cheek. "See you soon." She walked off back to the table. Frieza stood there for a moment, adjusting to the small sensation he felt on his cheek. So warm…<br>"Brr!" he shuddered, shaking off the feeling as he went into the bathroom. He could still smell her perfume.

**Author's Note:-**  
>Haha so I wrote this faster than I said ^_^' After I finished chapter 6 yesterday I planned to work on this chapter but didn't think I would be able to get much done on it because I wasn't in a very creative mood… but… I guess I was closer to the end of this chapter than I thought ^_^' It was fun to write though, so maybe that's why I got it finished :p Anyway! Hope you liked it!<p> 


	8. You Ain't Got A Hold On Me

One… two… poof! Wow. That was easy. He was impressed! Frieza looked around at his new surroundings with the tiny dimension traveller in his hand. King Vegeta's palace… or rather, Queen Yasa's palace. It had been years since he'd been here. It looked so much like he remembered… did saiyans never decorate?

He studied the dimension traveller closely. Amazing… the co-ordinates of Yasa's dimension were already logged into its memory, all he had to do was select from a list of stored locations and he was there. What a useful tool! If his men had this they could complete missions in a fraction of the time, there would be no need for spaceships. Why did his alternate not make hundreds of these things and hand them out to his workers? What a waste of good technology…  
>"Lord Frieza?" Frieza looked up to see a saiyan guard standing before him. The guard kneeled. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sire. I hope you are well."<br>"Do I look well?" Frieza raised his eyebrow at the guard, folding his arms.  
>"Uh…" the guard looked at Frieza's deformed body, growing more nervous by the second. Frieza smirked at the man's fear. Pathetic.<br>"I'm here to see my wife." He said simply.  
>"Of course Sire, she's expecting you. She's in her bedroom." The guard answered. Right… of course. He was expected to know where that was. Well, he didn't! Believe it or not he had <em>never<em> been in King Vegeta's bedroom!  
>"Aren't you going to escort me?" Frieza asked arrogantly, not wanting the guard to know he had no idea where he was going.<br>"Oh!" The guard jumped to his feet, taken aback but too afraid to argue. "Of course, Sire. Forgive me – this way." He made his way down the corridor, Frieza followed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at her room. The guard stopped outside and knocked on Yasa's door.  
>"Who is it?" Yasa's voice came from inside the room.<br>"Your Majesty – Lord Frieza is here to see you." The guard answered.  
>"Fine, let him in – then go back to your position!"<br>"Of course, Your Majesty." The guard nodded. He bowed at Frieza and opened the door for him. "Your wife, My Lord."  
>"Thank you, I can see." Frieza muttered, pushing past the guard. The guard held back a glare and walked back down the corridor, silently thinking to himself,<br>_"Prick."_

Frieza entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around. Very nice. It was a very large room, nicely decorated and well heated. She had a four poster bed with scarlet sheets and white pillows lined with a gold frame. The sheets were also lined with gold. The walls were a pale sort of cream, the carpet a very faint orange-maroon blend. The far wall was made of a large glass door that led onto a large balcony. The door was lined with pale silk curtains held in place with golden lace. The room was neatly decorated. There was a large brown wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room, varnished to perfection. Against the side wall was a dressing table with a large mirror and several small drawers. The table was decorated with a few grooming accessories and a photo frame. Frieza moved closer and looked at the frame. Yuck. It was a picture of his counterpart. His counterpart with Yasa, Frieza and a teenage Kuriza, taken before the young princess was born. They looked… happy. Hm. How strange. Frieza moved his eyes to another picture on the table. This was Yasa, a few years young, with another saiyan woman. The female King Vegeta, Frieza guessed. She looked exactly like Yasa except for the hair colour. It was a darkish brown, the same colour as King Vegeta's. She dressed exactly like Yasa did now, and she wore that hideous medallion around her neck. Frieza studied the woman closely. Hm… strange… despite being a monkey, she was actually quite cute. No wonder Kold liked her! Then again, King Vegeta was never ugly… just not Frieza's type.  
><em>"Frieza?"<em>

Frieza looked up when he heard Yasa call his name. He moved his eyes towards the sound. There was an open doorway in the far left hand side of the room that led into a bathroom. Yasa was in there.  
>"Here, my queen." Frieza replied sarcastically. He heard her giggle, much to his disappointment. He didn't want to amuse her!<br>"Good. I'm coming now." Oh, goodie. Frieza sat on the chair in front of the dressing table while he waited. What was she _doing_ in there? She didn't seem the type to spend hours in the bathroom. Sure, she wore makeup – quite a good amount, he had to admit… but she hardly seemed the sort to spend hours in front of the mirror.

As if she had read his mind Yasa started to move. Frieza looked up as he heard her footsteps coming closer, then… his jaw dropped. At least, he thought it did. Wow. She looked **_hot_**! Frieza gaped at her in awe, his throat becoming dry. He was so taken aback with her appearance he didn't even notice Yasa smirking. She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.  
>"So you like it?" She asked. Frieza simply stared at her. Uh… <strong><em>Yes<em>**! Wow. What an outfit! She wore a very simple but a very effective dress. It was black. Black and silky. It stopped about halfway up her thigh and hugged her figure so tightly he had to force himself not to drool. He had no idea she had such a good figure! Well… yes, he did, he'd seen it – but the dress made it look even better than it already was! Her hips were so defined and melted so smoothly into her slim waist he thought he was going to explode. Her breasts – well, they looked great. She was braless but her dress held them up perfectly – and they looked huge! They looked huge yet… still in perfect proportion with the rest of her body. The dress stopped at her breasts and was held up by two single slim straps that started in the centre of the top of the dress and tied behind her neck. There was a pretty diamond at the point where the straps met on her chest – it was just enough to enhance her beauty. Actually… Frieza blinked. The medallion. Was she really not wearing it? He swiftly moved his eyes up and down her body. Oh. There it was. Clever! She had secured it to her wrist. It looked a little strange, but if she _insisted_ on wearing it it was the best place to put it to stop it ruining her outfit. Not that her outfit could easily be ruined… Wow. Seriously… … _Wow_!

Yasa cleared her throat, causing Frieza to blink.  
>"Have you finished?" She asked. Frieza simply sat there speechless for a moment. He moved his eyes back up to her face to speak to her. Wow… even her face – did she always look that pretty? She had decorated her face beautifully. Her ears were decorated with cute earrings that looked like a teardrop hanging off a diamond. The diamond was silver, the teardrops black. They were very pretty. Her hair was yet black and silky – it was always jet black and silky, but looked even better tonight! Her eyelashes were perfectly painted with a sexy black mascara – they probably always were, he just never noticed before. Her eyelids were highlighted in silver and slowly melted to a dusky grey as they got closer to her eyes. Her cheeks were softly bronzed, and finally her lips… they were painted too. A sort of dark pinkish-peach colour as the base, finished with lip gloss making them glisten and appear full and… tasty. Yes. Very tasty. Very… kiss…<p>

Frieza suddenly snapped out of his trance. He blushed a little, lowering his eyes.  
>"Why weren't you dressed like that last night?" He mumbled, avoiding her gaze. Last night she'd simply worn her usual armour and painted her face a little.<br>"Last night I was meeting family. _Your_ family." She walked past him. "I know what they think about a woman ruling a planet – I have to look serious, Frieza. You know that." He heard her smirk. "Besides… do you really think I want to let Coola see me looking like this? He was bad enough when he couldn't see my chest at all."  
>"Good point…" Frieza said. He turned around and saw her opening her wardrobe, picking out shoes. He watched as she knelt down, he couldn't help but look at her ass. She was <em>smoking<em>!  
>"Where are you taking me?" Yasa asked as she picked out a pair of dainty black heels with a small diamond on them. She grabbed herself a little black handbag, closed the wardrobe and made her way over to the dressing table to fill it with essential accessories.<br>"It's a surprise." Frieza watched as she studied the collection of perfumes she had on the table. She picked one up, smiling slightly before spraying herself with it. Frieza looked at the bottle. Icejin writing… He moved his eyes to her. "Did I buy you that?" he asked.  
>"You don't remember?" she put it in her bag.<br>"Any occasion?"  
>"You were trying to win me." She smirked. "It was before we were dating. You bought me that and a hundred other things."<br>"And you said no?" Frieza frowned. Why would she ever say no to that? It smelt gorgeous!  
>"I can't be bought." Yasa stated.<br>"So why did you marry me?" Frieza asked.  
>"I'll tell you at dinner." She said. "Come on – I'm starving."<br>"There's a surprise." Frieza rolled his eyes. She glared at him.  
>"Are you going to start?" She growled, her ki rising. Frieza studied her for a moment, smirking a little. Come on – his counterpart obviously wanted her for her sexiness, was she really oblivious to how good she looked when she was angry?<br>"If it makes you do that, then yes." Frieza purred. Yasa blinked a little, blushing.  
>"… Come on." She struggled to hold back a smirk as she turned away and walked over to the door. Frieza followed, making no attempt to hide himself checking out her ass.<p>

They used the dimension traveller to get back to the Icejin universe. From there they got a hover cab to the restaurant. Yasa stepped out of the cab and stared up at the restaurant. It was a huge building with a beautiful mini garden at the front, surrounded by flowers and a water fountain on either side of the entrance.  
>"Really…" Yasa mumbled, recognising the building. "You brought us here…?"<br>"You don't like it?" Frieza came up alongside her.  
>"Yes." Yasa looked at him. "You know we came here for our first date?"<br>"Oh…" Frieza blushed a little. No, he didn't know that. "We did?"  
>"Yes." She linked his arm. "Before we got married."<br>"Right… You can tell me about that." Frieza pulled his arm away and watched her reaction. She frowned slightly, forcing herself not to punch him in the face. He smirked a little. "Shall we, Dear?"  
>"Whatever!" Yasa stormed off ahead of him. Frieza sighed.<br>"Very ladylike…" he mumbled, and followed.

Frieza watched Yasa's lips touch the glass as she took another sip of her wine. The wine made her lips glisten… he hated that he'd noticed that! But God… she did look good. He looked around. Hm. They were still staring. As soon as he'd walked in with her a lot of the men in the room started staring at Yasa, and their girlfriends crossed their arms and sat with faces like thunder, shooting daggers at the saiyan queen. Some of the girls even stormed out. It was amusing when the men didn't notice.  
>"Do you always get this response?" Frieza asked.<br>"Sometimes. People stare at saiyans." Yasa shrugged. She looked at him. "You know how small-minded people are here."  
>"I don't think they're staring because they're disgusted by you…" Frieza replied. "The women –"<br>"Are too quiet for them." Yasa smirked. "I know. Icejin men hate Icejin women, but the women only behave like that because the men won't let them do anything else." She put down her glass. "That's why your race is dying out."  
>"Really." Frieza said flatly. <em>"What horseshit."<em>  
>"That's another reason why I don't normally dress like this." Yasa said. "Coola's the only one that does anything, but the others still stare."<br>"You should be flattered." Frieza frowned.  
>"I don't need a bunch of lizard to tell me I'm beautiful."<br>"Hm." Frieza considered her response. It kind of made sense, he admitted. Still though! How could she dislike people staring at her? Icejin girls always stared at Frieza and blushed and it made him feel great! What was _wrong_ with this woman?

Yasa changed the subject.  
>"You want to know why I married you?" she asked.<br>"Sure." Frieza shrugged. "Enlighten me."  
>"It was years ago…" she mumbled, gently playing with her food. "I was working for Frikiza – that's you."<br>"Frikiza?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. "She has her own empire?"  
>"In my universe Icejin women have a lot of power." Yasa replied. "She was exactly like you… except she was an idiot."<br>"Thanks." Frieza smirked.  
>"You really don't remember her!" Yasa gasped. Frieza shook his head. Yasa frowned. "She had all this power, all these people working for her – but she was so… <em>weak<em>! She came to this universe to ask you to train her to be more ruthless, she figured if she was so weak there must be a version of her somewhere that's the opposite."  
>"Really?" Frieza said. Wow. How strange! He couldn't imagine himself ever being weak or afraid of anything. Then again, Frikiza was a girl…<br>"I came here with Nanapa and Raidisha – Nappa and Raditz – and Zarba and Doria." Yasa explained. "We met you and our counterparts; you tried to teach Frikiza to be more evil…" she blushed. "And you hassled me for **_weeks_**!" she sighed, folding her arms. "You kept asking me to date you, you kept buying me stuff, trying to grab me… you were such a pest!"  
>"Really." Frieza smirked. "Well I'm not used to girls saying no to me."<br>"That's exactly what you said when I rejected you!" Yasa growled. "You wouldn't take no for an answer!"  
>"So I forced you to marry me?" Frieza looked at her. Yasa shook her head.<br>"No… not exactly. The girls and I were talking and… we decided it'd be a good idea to date you on two conditions."  
>"Which were?"<br>"One," Yasa said with a smirk. "That Planets Vegeta and Yasa are set free from yours and Frikiza's control – and two, that we get married."  
>"Right…" Frieza mumbled. He could understand the saiyans being freed, but… "Why did you want to marry me?" he asked.<br>"I was a princess!" Yasa protested. "Do you really think I'd let you turn me into just another mistress? I deserved more!"  
>"Still, it was stupid of me to marry you." Frieza folded his arms. He looked at her challengingly. "I must have thought you were so weak and your planet was so insignificant I'd have nothing to lose from granting those demands."<br>"Shut up." Yasa growled. "It worked out better for all of us – you and the saiyans are business partners now – you know when Vegeta was your slave we all planned to attack you, but now we're your allies."  
>"Oh, so it was a smart decision." Frieza replied. "Maybe that was my plan all along. I think I played you, Dear." He smirked darkly at her. He enjoyed getting on her nerves.<br>"_**You did not**_!" Yasa roared at him, causing all the men that had been checking her out to avert their eyes in fear. "You never would've freed the saiyans if _I_ hadn't made you! It just so happens that you're so incapable of keeping your pants on you agreed to whatever I wanted!"  
>"I doubt it." Frieza coolly sipped his wine and shot her another smirk. "You aren't <em>that<em> attractive."

Frieza watched as her face burned with anger. Her first clenched, her teeth gritted. She was leaning forward slightly, staring angrily at him. Her breasts were squashed together a little as she held her position. Wow…  
>"Hey." Frieza moved his eyes back up to Yasa's. "What are you staring at?" she hissed. Frieza looked at her for a moment. He smirked again. Well, she was attractive. Seeing as he was stuck here for the night he might as well have some fun.<br>"Nothing, Dear." He purred. "Just evaluating your worth."  
>"My worth?" her face grew darker. "You define how valuable I am by my chest?"<br>"From the sound of it that's all I've ever done." Frieza replied. He looked at her lustfully. "Don't tell me I pestered you for weeks because I wanted you to help me with political decisions." Yasa opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she realised he was right. She uttered a low growl and folded her arms sulkily, squashing her breasts together again. Frieza smirked. "Good girl." He said.  
>"Shut up." Yasa spat bitterly. She looked at a passing waiter. "Hey – bring me another steak." Frieza rolled his eyes and sighed as the waiter nodded and her command. As cute as she was, she ate like an animal!<p>

They stayed in the restaurant for another hour or so. Frieza was amused at how the conversation was going. Yasa was so easily annoyed, but seemed to forgive easily too. He figured years of being his wife had done that to her. She was so used to being angered by him she never bothered staying angry for long. In a way… it was cute. Frieza had spent most of the dinner trying to annoy her just to watch her reaction. She definitely looked sexier when she was angry. Were all saiyan women like that? They were certainly a very aggressive race… maybe it made them passionate too. There was a lot of feeling behind her anger, so much genuine aggression… it was so hot!

Frieza walked slightly ahead of Yasa as they left the restaurant. She came up alongside him, determined not to let him take the lead. He smirked silently to himself. So much fire. Why was she so determined to prove herself? Did she really value his opinion that much, or did she just have a lot of doubts about her own abilities? Maybe it was a bit of both. Or maybe she actually thought she was better than him… … Nah!  
><em>"Don't be stupid."<em> Frieza silently scolded himself. He glanced over at Yasa. "Was that good enough for you, 'Your Majesty'?" he asked sarcastically.  
>"The food was." Yasa smirked, avoiding his gaze. Frieza stopped in his tracks, glaring at her. The nerve! <em>She<em> was trying to piss _him_ off? Right. Nice try! Yasa noticed him stop and looked at him, smirking a little. Frieza simply smiled politely, refusing to rise to it like she wanted.  
>"Well then." He held his arm out for her to link onto it. "Let's go somewhere else."<p>

Yasa looked at him in surprise. That was strange. She had expected him to keep calm, but she hadn't expected him to actually be _nice_! Constantly tormenting her and saying all the wrong things, then suddenly being spitefully nice and polite out of nowhere… he was acting like he had when they'd first met! Until he'd decided he liked her… then he'd been genuinely nice and it had made him _extra_ annoying! Of course when he wasn't been nice he'd just been trying to grab her… which was definitely worse.

She noticed him looking at her, waiting for her to react. She raised her brows, and cautiously took his arm. He smiled politely at her. Her stomach tightened as he did so. It was like their first date… except this time she actually _wanted_ to be here.  
>"Where do you want to go?" Frieza asked.<br>"Surprise me." Yasa replied. Frieza looked at her for a moment, and smirked.  
>"I know the perfect place." He said. "Close your eyes."<br>"What?" Yasa frowned at him. "I'm not a child."  
>"You want to be surprised, don't you?" Frieza answered, refusing to argue with her. It was so hard to fight the urge to call her a child! That would've really annoyed her… Frieza was kind of proud of himself for resisting.<br>"… Hm." Yasa sighed and closed her eyes. She blinked a little as he picked her up, holding her firmly in his arms. She blushed and opened her eyes to look at him. "Frieza… –"  
>"I said close your eyes." Frieza growled. Yasa smirked a little and closed her eyes obediently. "Yes, Lord Frieza." She purred. Frieza shuddered a little. Wow… it turned him on when she called him that. He wished it didn't… but it obviously had the same effect on his counterpart. Why else would she say it in such a manner?<p>

Without hesitation Frieza jumped into the air and flew off into the night sky. He felt the softness of her tail brushing against his skin as he flew, the warmth of her body against his, the smoothness of her skin… she was becoming more attractive by the second! Maybe he'd been wrong about her… maybe the _female_ saiyans were actually okay. After all, he'd never really met one bar Vegeta's mother, and he'd hardly seen her at all. They were obviously a very different breed to the male saiyans. They were tolerable.

Frieza landed after a few minutes of fast flight and put her down. She stood perfectly still, her eyes still closed. She was trying to sense their location.  
>"Do I know this place?" Yasa asked.<br>"You tell me." Frieza shrugged as he sat down. "Open your eyes." Without hesitation Yasa opened her eyes, and smiled at what she saw.  
>"Frieza…" she uttered as she looked around.<br>"Don't tell me we've been here before?" Frieza sighed. She smirked at him.  
>"That's interesting." She said, sitting next to him. Frieza frowned, and looked at their surroundings. It was a peaceful clearing in the middle of a dark forest. There was a huge lake with water so clear you could see right down to the bottom. The water sparkled under the moonlight. The lake was surrounded by rare and exotic plants and flowers, and in the centre of the lake was a beautiful statue on a small island. The statue was of an ancient Icejin, the founder of this planet and one of Frieza's ancestors. So his father had told him anyway; he had no idea if Icejins really had been the first inhabitants of this planet. Yasa looked at Frieza. "So are you going to tell me about Nerito?" she smirked.<br>"Hm?" Frieza looked at her. Yasa nodded towards the statue. "You know his name…?" Frieza said.  
>"Of course." Yasa replied. "You told me all about him the first time we came here."<br>"And when was that?"  
>"After the first time we went to that restaurant." She looked at him. "I wasn't happy to be there, so you brought me here."<br>"Right…" Frieza mumbled. This was creepy. Without even knowing it he was exactly imitating his counterpart's first date with Yasa. What the hell!

Frieza felt Yasa's warmth on his shoulder as she leaned against him. He watched her for a moment. She was avoiding looking at the sky – or the lake! Why?  
>"But it was cloudy the first time…" she said softly.<br>"And?" Frieza looked at her in confusion.  
>"Idiot." Yasa rolled her eyes. She looked at him. "You don't even remember what happens when a saiyan looks at the moon?"<br>"Oh… right." Frieza blushed a little. He _had_ forgotten that. Geez, better get her out of here then! He didn't want to be dating an ape in a dress. Oh… not that it was a 'date' really… "Let's go home." Frieza said.  
>"Alright." She took the dimension traveller out of her handbag and teleported them back to her home universe.<p>

Before Frieza could even blink they were back in her palace, outside her bedroom door. Yasa looked at him.  
>"Let's go back on a cloudy night." She smirked. Frieza shrugged.<br>"Sure. If you like." He nodded. No way! He didn't want a _second_ date with her! Although… it had been a lot better than he'd expected. Kind of fun, maybe… and _definitely_ pleasing on the eyes!  
>"Are you coming in?" Yasa put a hand on her hip, staring at him. Frieza blushed a little. Wow… what an offer. He looked her up and down, almost drooling at the sight of her figure. He thought she'd become less attractive throughout the night as he started talking to her, but as it turned out… she wasn't the worst person to talk to. So, that had kind of ruined his plans.<br>"Uh…" Frieza uttered. Yasa giggled a little and before Frieza could say anything else she wrapped her arms around his waist and planted her lips on his. Frieza's eyes widened as she did so, his heart racing. Since when did a saiyan feel so _good_? Her lips were so soft, her arms were so warm, her breasts… they felt great! She had her entire body pressed up against his, and he could hardly say he wasn't enjoying it. Frieza closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to allow her tongue access. He ran his hands down her back and caressed her hips. Good. They felt good.  
>"Mm…" Frieza came to his senses when he heard her soft moan. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, releasing his grip on her. Yasa looked at him in confusion and folded her arms. "What's wrong?" she frowned.<br>"Nothing…" Frieza answered, blushing. Wow. That was wrong. He _shouldn't_ have done that! He knew he shouldn't… he knew it! It had been so nice though! Frieza looked at her, still blushing. "Uh… I'm tired." He said uncomfortably. Great. What a lame excuse. Whatever, he didn't care. He _had_ to get out of there before he did something he'd regret! He couldn't – he just couldn't! Not a _monkey_!  
>"Tired?" Yasa raised an eyebrow.<br>"Uh… yeah." Frieza said. "Goodnight – it's uh…" Jeez, he had to say _something_! After all the kiss had made him ridiculously horny so she must be feeling the same – the only difference was he could take all his frustration out on Zarbon, who did she have? Hm… unless she went to bed alone and… _"No!"_ Frieza forced himself not to picture that. _"Have some standards!"_ He looked at her, composing himself. "Yasa," he smiled at her politely. "It's been a pleasant evening."  
>"… Meh." Yasa shrugged, obviously unimpressed with his sudden change of heart. She shoved the dimension traveller into his hand. "I've had better. Goodnight."<br>"I –" Before Frieza could say another word she went into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Frieza sighed. Great. It was a good thing he still didn't think of her as his wife, because if he did he'd be in the doghouse right now. "I'm not making up for it." Frieza muttered stubbornly to himself and flicked between the stored locations on the dimension traveller. He hit the travel button and instantly found himself back in his palace. Right… now. First thing's first. "Zarbon." Frieza said aloud, and ran off to his lover's room. Dammit, that stupid monkey had gotten him all wound up! Zarbon was_ in_ for it tonight!

**Author's Note:-**  
>Sorry for the long update gap guys! I'm still a little sick and as you can see… this chapter's a lot longer than the others ^_^' Sorry about that.<br>So! Frieza's gone off to Zarbon and I'm in two minds whether or not to put a lemon in the next chapter; please let me know what you think so I can decide! I'll have to increase the rating though as I'm sure this fic is registered as kind of mild…  
>Anyway! Also I just wanted to say that from now on some of the chapter titles will be the names of songs. I have a playlist dedicated to Frieza-Yasa (I know, it's sad) and I wanted to incorporate some of the songs into the fic. I don't think I'll have room for them all and tbh there are some chapters where a song just wouldn't be appropriate, so I figured I'd slip them in chapter titles instead :p I hope you like my picks!<p> 


	9. I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:-**  
>Okay so… I enjoyed writing this chapter :p Haha! I hope you enjoy reading it but I feel I must warn you this chapter is mostly lemon. It has its cute parts but… if you don't want to see people being dirty don't read it. Also… I'm not very experienced with lemon writing so if you do read it please let me know what you think!<br>Enjoy!

_Maybe it's intuition,_  
><em>But some things you just don't question,<em>

"Oh… Lord Frieza!" Zarbon moaned as he felt Frieza thrust deeper into him. He was bent over on his hands and knees on the bed, his cheeks flushed and his back sweating. He closed his eyes in pleasure, relishing in the feel of Frieza moving around inside him. It felt good… so good! He hadn't had it in so long; he'd spent so many years starved of Frieza's affection with just a playful nip at the neck here and there or, if he was lucky enough, a brief session of intercourse while Yasa was away. Now though, over these past few days… Frieza had made love to him! It had been so passionately, so hot, so sexy… Frieza was touching him in placed he had barely touched in years, licking and sucking him in places he'd only briefly poked with his tongue, massaging and clawing him in placed he'd barely scratched… and Zarbon was loving it. He was loving every second of it.  
>"Zarbon, what's wrong!" Frieza hissed. He squeezed Zarbon's hips tighter, roughly massaging the man's flesh as he thrust himself in and out of him. This felt great… this was really great; Zarbon was an excellent lover. The was just one problem: Frieza could not stop thinking about Yasa! Every time he looked down at Zarbon's gorgeous green flesh all he could picture was the smoothness of Yasa's skin; every time he touched Zarbon's soft, silky hair all he could think about were those deep ebony locks that spiked from her hair. Spiked… she didn't even have smooth hair! <em><strong>Fuck<strong>_! Frieza gritted his teeth in anger. What was _wrong_ with him! Zarbon was here and Frieza was fucking the life out of him and all he could think about was that _bitch_ of a saiyan! A pathetic _monkey_!  
>"N-Nothing, Lord Frieza…" Zarbon's soft whimpers brought Frieza back to reality. He moved his eyes back down to Zarbon's rocking body and reached down to grab Zarbon's penis. Zarbon let out a loud cry as Frieza mercilessly started running his hand up and down Zarbon's member; fast. Zarbon closed his eyes and bit his lip as a mixture of pain and absolute pleasure ran through his body. "Please, Lord Frieza…" he begged. "Not so hard…"<br>"Now Zarbon…" Frieza smirked. "I thought you could handle it."  
>"But – I…" Zarbon trailed off into another moan as Frieza tightened his grip on his penis.<p>

Frieza chuckled softly at the sound of Zarbon's moans, enjoying the pain he was inflicting on his lover. He moved his free hand up Zarbon's back, caressing Zarbon's large steel muscles as he thrust in and out of him.  
>"Oh Zarbon…" Frieza breathed. "You know you are…" he gritted his teeth, forcing yet another image of Yasa out of his mind. "So fucking beautiful!" With one huge shove he pushed Zarbon down so he was lying flat on his stomach. Frieza grabbed both of Zarbon's wrists with his hands and held him down as he thrust into him harder.<br>"L-Lord Frieza!" Zarbon cried out.  
>"<em>What<em>!" Frieza hissed, his eyes burning in anger as he remembered Yasa's vicious words.  
><em>"Lord Frieza…"<em> She'd purred in such a sexy way. God, she'd said it so seductively… the very sound of it had sent a shiver down Frieza's spine. Why the hell wasn't Zarbon doing that! Zarbon always had that effect on him, why wasn't he doing it now!  
>"Please…" Zarbon moaned. "Touch me again…"<br>"I thought it hurt." Frieza answered.  
>"I like the pain." Zarbon whimpered, digging his fingers into the bed. His blush grew deeper; he felt his cock ache with every thrust Frieza made into him, desperate for attention.<p>

Frieza huffed a little and pulled out of Zarbon, aggressively flipping him over onto his back. Before Zarbon could even respond Frieza had his mouth clasped around Zarbon's member and was sucking it violently. Zarbon cried out in another mix of pleasure and pain and closed his eyes tightly.  
>"L-Lord Frieza…" He breathed. "Please… slow down!"<br>"Mm?" Frieza smirked at the sound of Zarbon's whimpers. Poor Zarbon. He was in so much pain. How he'd love to inflict that pain on Yasa… _Dammit_! _"Stop thinking about her!"_ he scolded himself angrily. In an attempt to wipe her out of his mind Frieza slowed down a little, showing Zarbon some mercy. He smirked at the sound of Zarbon's satisfied moans as the green man arched his back. Frieza stared up at Zarbon's moving stomach, the smoothness of his skin, the tightness of his muscles… he looked delicious._ Delicious_!  
>"Oh… Lord Frieza…" Zarbon moaned, grabbing at the pillows above his head. Frieza chuckled darkly.<br>"My…" he uttered, removing his lips away from Zarbon's cock to speak. He moved his hand rapidly up and down Zarbon's member to keep the pace up. "Are you nearly done already Zarbon? We've just begun."  
>"I'm…" Zarbon's face darkened with embarrassment. Dammit! It had been so long he'd lost his stamina! Years ago he could go for hours on end, but now Frieza's sudden interest in him had got him so excited. "… I'm sorry." Zarbon mumbled.<br>"Zarbon…" Frieza soothed, understanding the situation Zarbon was in. Based on what Zarbon had told him about their recent sex life he hadn't expected Zarbon to go for too long anyway, so on this occasion Frieza forgave him. "Why are you apologising? There's no need to say you're sorry, I want you to enjoy this." He purred.  
>"Th-thank you Lord Frieza. I…" Zarbon stopped as Frieza placed his lips around his member again and started running his tongue all over Zarbon's cock. "O-Oh…" Zarbon moaned, pressing his head back against the pillow with his eyes closed. "Oh yes… Lord Frieza! Oh… <em><strong>yeah<strong>_!" His body trembled as he spilled his seed into Frieza's mouth, savouring every last millisecond of his climax. Frieza continued sucking him at a slower pace for a moment more to extend Zarbon's orgasm. He felt the warmth of Zarbon's seed fill his mouth and the back of his throat as he swallowed it. Mm. Tasted good. Maybe like –  
>"<strong><em>Fuck<em>**!" Frieza screamed in anger at himself.

Zarbon jumped up instantly, his eyes wide.  
>"What's wrong!" he gasped, petrified he'd done something to anger his master.<br>"Nothing…" Frieza uttered, not looking at him. "Sorry…" His face flushed a little in embarrassment. He looked at Zarbon. "It's nothing. Just… just something I forgot to do." He said.  
>"Is it anything I can help you with, Sire…?" Zarbon carefully asked. Frieza sighed as he looked at him.<br>_"You were **supposed** to help me with it just now!"_ he thought to himself. He forced a polite smile, not wanting to let Zarbon know what he was thinking. "No, Zarbon… it's okay." He said. "Don't worry about it." He crawled over to his lover and softly nuzzled his neck, running his tongue along Zarbon's skin. Delicious. Absolutely delicious. Zarbon closed his eyes, softly moaning at the touch. Frieza smirked. "Do you like this Zarbon?"  
>"Mm…" Zarbon nodded slightly, letting out a soft sigh. Frieza trailed his finger down Zarbon's side. "Lord Frieza…" Zarbon opened his eyes to look at his master. "Do you want to… finish?"<br>"Mm." Frieza glanced down at his metallic member which was still sticking out of his lower region. "Well… maybe." He smirked. Another image of Yasa shot into his mind. He blinked, shaking his head to try to get rid of the image.  
><em>"Lord Frieza…"<em> Her silky voice echoed round his mind. _"Do you want me to suck on your banana?"_ Fuck! What the hell was that! Why would she make a monkey joke?  
>"Lord Frieza?" Frieza looked back at Zarbon as the man addressed him. He stared into Zarbon's eyes. "Are you alright, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked. Frieza just continued to stare at him.<br>_"Lord Frieza. Lord Frieza."_ Her voice ran around his mind, taunting him.  
>"Sir?" Zarbon cocked his head, gazing into Frieza's blank eyes.<br>_"**Oh**! Lord **Frieza**…"_

Frieza shivered, submitting to his thoughts. He smiled at Zarbon.  
>"Thanks for the offer, but I have some business to attend to." He said. Zarbon blinked in confusion as Frieza got off the bed and opened Zarbon's wardrobe. He pulled out a white robe. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"<br>"Sure…" Zarbon mumbled. It wasn't his anyway, it belonged to the room. Frieza put the robe on and tied it around the front, hiding his erection. The robe was a little long for him, but not by much. It looked too small for Zarbon anyway. Zarbon continued to stare at Frieza in confusion, baffled by his sudden change in behaviour. "Sire… have I done something wrong?" he asked.  
>"No." Frieza smiled. He chuckled. "Zarbon, why do you always assume you're in the wrong? You're one of my best workers, you know." He approached Zarbon and nuzzled in his neck again, biting him softly on the cheek. "I just have some things to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow." He planted a quick kiss on Zarbon's lips.<br>"Alright." Zarbon lay on his side, accepting Frieza's excuse. Frieza looked over Zarbon's stretched body. The shape of his muscles, the way his hair fell over him, the way his skin glistened with sweat… _Gorgeous_. He was simply gorgeous.  
><em>"Lord Frieza…"<em> Frieza's body tensed as he heard her voice echo around his mind again.  
><em>"Fine Yasa!"<em> he thought angrily to himself. _"You win, I'm coming! But I'm coming to **kill** you!"_ With a slight huff he grabbed the dimension traveller off Zarbon's bedside table. "Mustn't forget this." He smirked to Zarbon. "My father told me I'm not to lose it."  
>"If only you could." Zarbon smirked back. Frieza chuckled in agreement, not wanting Zarbon to know he was about to <em>use<em> the traveller.  
>"Goodnight Zarbon." Frieza purred.<br>"Goodnight Lord Frieza. I'll look forward to tomorrow." Frieza winked at him before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Frieza leaned back against the closed door and let out a long, deep sigh. Fuck… let's just get this over with. He held the dimension traveller in front of him and keyed in the co-ordinates for Yasa's universe, arriving there in a flash.

Frieza stared up at Yasa's bedroom door. Right. This was it. He was going to _kill_ her! Without hesitation he banging loudly on the door, deciding he would only give her a few seconds to answer before he blew it off!  
><em>"Who is it?"<em> Yasa's voice came from inside the room.  
>"It's your <strong>husband<strong>!" Frieza barked.  
>"Frieza?" Yasa's voice was followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. "What do you want?" She sounded less than impressed as she opened the door. Well, so was Frieza! He stood there with his fists clenched ready to punch her in the face when his eyes widened. Wow.<p>

Yasa was stood there wearing a black silk bathrobe that went just past her ass, cut off at her elbows and tied around her waist. It was hard to tell if she was wearing anything underneath it (aside from that stupid medallion, which was now back around her neck) but if she was it can't have been much; there was plenty on display. Wow… That was pretty to say the least!  
>"What do you want?" Yasa folded her arms, looking at him in annoyance.<br>"Get out of my way." Frieza pushed her aside and entered the room, getting over her outfit.  
>"Hey!" Yasa turned around to glare at him. She shut the door behind her and stormed over to Frieza. "Don't talk to me like that!" she barked. "I told you I'm the <strong>queen<strong> –"  
>"I know I know." Frieza growled. "I don't care about that! I want to talk to you!" he snapped.<br>"About what?" Yasa folded her arms again, glaring at him.  
>"This!" Frieza untied his robe and pointed to his metallic penis which was still party erect. Yasa smirked.<br>"Well." She giggled darkly. "I didn't design your body. If it's too small why don't you talk to your father?"  
>"<em><strong>How dare you<strong>_!" Frieza roared. He looked down at his penis and back at her. "It's gone back in now! You should've seen it before!"  
>"Mm?" Yasa raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What has that got to do with me?"<br>"This is **your** fault!" Frieza snapped. "You caused this!"  
>"Really." Yasa put a hand on her hip. "I really doubt that, seeing as you couldn't wait to get away from me." She hissed. "Besides I don't see what the problem is…" She smirked. "Is that why you're wearing that oversized robe? I wouldn't bother if I were you… even if someone did see you, they'd need a microscope to notice that."<br>"**_It's gone down_**!" Frieza screamed. "I already told you it's – why are you laughing?" Frieza glared at Yasa as she started to chuckle.

Yasa shook her head, covering her mouth.  
>"Nothing…" she uttered.<br>"Yasa." Frieza hissed. "I _command_ you to tell me."  
>"It's just…" She blushed a little. "The last time I saw you try to hide yourself with a robe we were in a meeting with my mother… you don't remember?"<br>"No." Frieza gritted his teeth. Yasa giggled.  
>"We were doing it when her guards came for us… we were so excited we forgot the time difference from here to Planet Frieza, so we thought we had more time before we had to see her…" She smirked. "My lipstick was everywhere – I had to clean my face and you wore a robe to hide yourself. She must have known… she never saw you in a robe after that."<br>"… Really." Frieza blinked. That sounded kind of fun… His counterpart and Yasa actually had funny stories to tell? Frieza didn't have any anecdotes about anyone he knew… huh. It kind of felt like he was missing out.  
>"Mm." Yasa made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could talk to him. "Anyway… what was your problem again?" She stared at herself in the mirror as she wiped makeup remover over her face.<br>"Problem!" Frieza spat. "I don't have a 'problem'!"  
>"So why did you come here?" Yasa frowned as she stripped herself of the last bit of makeup. She began to untie the robe from around her waist.<br>"Because of this!" Frieza screamed, not noticing her. "I was perfectly happy having sex with Zarbon –"  
>"Thanks for telling me." Yasa retorted with a frown. Her bitterness amused Frieza slightly, but he was still angry.<br>"I was _happily_ having sex with Zarbon and all I could…" Frieza sighed, ashamed of what he was about to say.  
>"What?" Yasa asked from the bathroom as she looked over herself. She ran her hands through her hair.<br>"All I could… think about was you." Frieza lowered his eyes in embarrassment, his fists clenching.  
>"Oh…" Yasa smirked. She hung the bathrobe up on the back of the door and came out of the room, making her way towards the bed. "Well it's not my fault you find me so irresistible, is it?" She smirked at him as she sat on the bed, arching her back seductively and staring at him with deep obsidian eyes that burned with lust.<p>

Frieza looked over at her and his jaw dropped. Whoa. Now _that_ was sexy. Apart from the eyes which screamed 'fuck me' and the arched back that emphasised the curves of her hips and chests… wow. Her bedtime gear was sexy as hell! She wore a short – a _short_ black nightie that was about the same length as her bathrobe. Black. She looked so good in black. It hugged her figure tightly, emphasising every one of her curves – and what great curves they were! The top of the nightie was styled like a corset; it was held up by two thin straps and looked a little like a bra. It pushed her large breasts together beautifully, enhancing their size and shape in a way that made Frieza's knees weak. It looked like her breasts were too big for the nightie but they weren't, it was just a _very_ good fit. From her breasts down the nightie was made out of a thinner, see-through material and he could just make out the shape of her stomach and the tones of her muscles. God she had such a good body… The material hugged her tightly but didn't seem constricting at all; it latched onto her waist, breasts and hips to emphasise their shape, but still flowed a little towards the bottom so there was room for her to… spread her legs. Crap. That was _all_ Frieza could think about!

Frieza swallowed, composing himself.  
>"For your information I do <em>not<em> find you ire…" he stopped as she shifted a little, crossing her legs and leaning forward onto them, squashing her breasts together.  
>"Mm?" Yasa raised her eyebrow at him, holding back a smirk. "What's wrong?" She looked at him with innocent eyes, her mouth open slightly to emphasise her innocence. "What were you going to say, Lord Frieza?"<br>"Uh…" Dammit, she knew how to push _all_ of his buttons! How long did she say they'd been married? Twenty four years? That was twenty four years she'd had to practice seducing him, and she had mastered it_ perfectly_! "Y-Yasa…" he choked.  
>"Mm?" Yasa uttered. She crawled to the top of her bed and tampered with a little round switch that sat on the wall beside it. The lights faded a little, making the atmosphere even sexier than it already was – if that was even possible. Frieza stared at her ass as she fiddled with the switch. She wore a tiny black thong, making her butt cheeks completely exposed. God, her ass looked great. So tight. So toned. So<em> tasty<em>. "Frieza…" Yasa returned to face him and leaned back on her arms, her back arched slightly. "You seem annoyed, Babe. What are you going to do?" she purred.  
>"Well… uh…" Frieza cleared his throat as he subconsciously removed his robe. Yasa raised an eyebrow as he dropped the robe onto the floor and hesitantly made his way over to the bed, climbing onto it. He swallowed hard and looked at her for a moment before crawling over to her and standing on all fours over her body. <em>"This is wrong. This is so wrong."<em> He told himself._ "But you're a fucking idiot if you don't ruin her! God, she's **begging** for it!"_ Yasa raised her eyebrow as she felt a familiar sensation poke against her. Frieza swallowed again, fully aware that his erection was growing back and was currently poking against her lower abdomen. Yasa looked deeply into his eyes with the same dark lust that had driven him wild tonight and so many other times. The same look she'd held only for him for twenty four years.  
>"Lord Frieza…" She uttered again, her lips slightly parted. "I asked you a question." She said. "<em>What<em> are you going to do?" Frieza looked deeply into her eyes, slowly inhaling as he stared at her. He exhaled loudly and his eyes darkened.  
>"… I'm going to fuck you."<p>

Before Yasa could even begin to respond Frieza had grabbed her buttocks in his hands, digging his fingers into her flesh. She let out a sharp cry which was silenced instantly by his lips on hers. Frieza pushed onto her mouth hard, almost bruising her lips; in fact if she wasn't so used to him kissing her so roughly he _would_ have bruised her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and roughly ran it along her gums, savouring the flavour of her as his hands violently massaged her ass. Yasa moaned deeply and closed her eyes, allowing him to taste her. His rough hands on her ass were hurting her, but she didn't care. She'd missed him so much she didn't care how much it hurt, or even if he damaged her, she just wanted him. Her heart started racing as she kissed him back, massaging his tongue with hers and licking his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his back, firmly massaging his tight muscles which caused him to moan into her mouth.

Frieza pulled away from her lips and moved down her body to her underwear. He wasn't thinking now. He didn't _care_ how wrong he thought this was; he was going to fucking do it anyway! She was driving him crazy! He massaged her thighs as he travelled down her body and grabbed hold of the tiny black thong, pulling it off her. He threw it across the room and still grabbing her thighs sank his head down onto her body. Yasa cried out in pleasure as he began sucking at her clit.  
>"Frieza…" She moaned, arching her back. Frieza smirked at her moans. Poor girl. She almost sounded like she was in pain… almost. Well, he'd soon fix that. As good as she tasted he couldn't ignore his needs for long, his penis was <em>aching<em>! In a vicious attempt to make her feel more pain he blew at her vagina, getting rid of some of the moisture his tongue had left there. Yasa hissed at the coldness of the air against her skin, causing Frieza to smirk again.  
>"Yasa…" He purred, sinking his teeth into his thigh. Yasa winced then moaned at the feeling of the bite. Frieza turned his head towards her, a dark, evil lust in his eyes. "I'm going to hurt you."<br>"Really…" Yasa smirked. She looked into his eyes with the same dark lust. "Try."

Rising to her challenge Frieza grabbed her thighs and roughly pulled her body towards him, pushing his entire length inside her in one swift movement. Yasa screamed out in pain as his whole length went into her. Her screams drove Frieza crazy; he was at his hardest and yet he felt like he was getting harder by the second. He mercilessly began thrusting hard into her, knowing full well it would hurt. She wasn't wet enough for this yet, and even if she was it would still hurt the way he was carrying on. He didn't care. He _wanted_ to hurt her. He was growing more and more aroused as he listened to her screams.  
>"<strong><em>Frieza<em>**!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes closed and gritting her teeth as he thrust into her.  
>"Oh God Yasa, you feel so good!" Frieza breathed. She was so warm, so <em>tight<em>!

Yasa arched her back, digging her nails into the bed as wave after wave of sharp pain shot through her abdomen.  
>"Harder…" She panted.<br>"What?" Frieza starred at her in disbelief. Wasn't this hurting? Yasa glared at him.  
>"You heard me." She hissed. "I said <em>harder<em>! Do I have to do it myself?" Frieza's eyes widened. Oh God… that was it. He'd met the woman of his dreams! She _liked_ the pain! She was aggressive, loud, argumentative, arrogant; to all the world it would seem like she thought of herself as better than him but… she was _submissive_. She was aggressive, and actually _used_ her aggression to keep herself in her place. She was _asking_ him to hurt her, even threatening him… she _wanted_ to feel pain, and she wanted him to inflict it. Oh wow! Fuck it, enough of this denial crap – she was his _wife_!  
>"Shut up, Yasa!" Frieza snapped and slammed into her harder. He roughly grabbed her breasts, instantly becoming annoyed by her corset. Sure, it looked sexy before, but now it was in the way! "How much did this cost you?" He asked.<br>"Just fucking rip it." Yasa growled. Frieza smirked.  
>"Of course, Dear." He purred.<p>

Just as she requested Frieza ripped off her nightie and threw it against the wall. He stared down at her naked body; her beautiful smooth skin, her full, ripe breasts. Without a moment's hesitation he threw his head down against her chest and sank his teeth deep into her flesh, causing Yasa to cry out in pain.  
>"Oh Frieza!" She moaned, digging her nails into his back. Frieza hissed slightly at the pain she was causing, getting more turned on by it. He'd <em>never<em> liked to be in pain before! Ever! If Zarbon ever tried to hurt him he'd kill him, but with Yasa… it just seemed right! He violently sucked her nipples as he continued to slam into her, sinking his teeth further into her breast. He grabbed her arms with his hands and pulled them off his back, taking hold of her wrists and pinning her down. Yasa growled a little as he did so; she didn't like being this trapped. She fought against him much to Frieza's liking; he was surprised he liked it. As he pushed back against her wrists he threw his lips at her neck, kissing and sucking it. Yasa hissed, squeezing her eyes closed as he did so. Frieza's eyebrows rose at her response. He moved his lips further down her neck and stopped when she gave a long, deep moan. He took his lips off her briefly to look down at where he was kissing. It was a small scar on her neck… hm. That was odd. What the hell was that? Either way, Yasa seemed to like it when he touched it. He moved his lips back to the scar and began sucking at it and kissing it hard. Yasa arched her back into him, moaning at the touch. "F… Frieza…" She whimpered, moving her head to allow him better access to the scar. Her heart beat hard against her chest, so hard Frieza could feel it pulsing against his own body. Her lips curled up into a soft smile as he continued to kiss her scar. _"I love you…"_ She silently thought to herself, not daring to say it out loud. She knew he wasn't the man he used to be; as far as he was concerned they'd just met, so she didn't dare say anything stupid like that, but she couldn't help but think it… because she _did_ love him! She loved him!

Frieza pulled his lips away from her, growing bored with the scar. He locked them onto her mouth again and released her wrists, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She ran her hands roughly down his back and massaged the base of his tail, sending a shiver down his spine. Wow… even that still worked? He was impressed with his new body – and impressed with Yasa for knowing how to use it. He moaned deeply into her mouth, causing her to massage him harder. She moved one of her hands round to his front and started to caress the piece of purple armour in the centre of his chest. Frieza shivered again, his entire body tingling at the touch.  
>"My…" he breathed into her ear. "You certainly know what to do to me, don't you?"<br>"Of course." Yasa smirked, enjoying the warmth of his breath on her skin. "Frieza… lie down."

She pushed him onto his back, causing him to pop out of her for a moment. Frieza made no attempt to get back up, curious as to what she was doing. She positioned herself over him and pushed her body back down onto his large metallic length. Frieza moaned as she fucked him, staring up at her body. Her breasts bounced as she moved up and down his length, her hips rocked, her stomach muscles moved so rhythmically… wow. She was beautiful… So beautiful, and so fucking sexy! Yasa closed her eyes, moaning deeply as she pleasured herself on top of him. She ran her tail along his, causing Frieza to purr softly. He raised the tip of his tail up to caress her face. She smiled a little, turning her head towards the limb. She kissed it softly and rubbed her cheek against it. Frieza smirked. Wasn't she cute? He gazed at her in awe, fascinated by the effect she was having on him and the way she knew exactly how to turn him on. He watched her body move against him, the shape of her frame, the look of pleasure and desire on her face…  
>"Oh Frieza…" She moaned. Just as she said that her body tensed. Suddenly her face changed. The sweet look of soft pleasure and desire she held on her face disappeared and a look of pure, cold aggression swept over her. She stared down at him, crying out as she turned super saiyan.<br>"Fuck!" Frieza's eyes widened as he felt a great surge of power suddenly run down his length. Shit, she was going to destroy it! "Yasa –" His plea for mercy was cut off by a titanic wave of absolute pleasure. Oh fuck… **Fuck** that felt good! So this was what it was like to fuck a super saiyan? Dammit, why did he _ever_ wipe them out! Yasa moaned loudly as she slammed against him, thrusting herself hard onto his length. Frieza closed his eyes, arching his back and pushing his head against the pillow. Shit that felt so good… it was like he was having sex with her _ki_! Where did she **get** so much power! It was more than he could handle. He had to get her… oh _fuck_ he had to…

In one swift movement Frieza grabbed hold of her hips and threw her against the bed so he was on top of her. He slammed into her as she cried out, digging her nails into his back and roughly caressing his chest and tail. Frieza moaned loudly as he struggled to handle the amount of pleasure she was giving him. She felt so much warmer in this form, so much stronger… With every increase in her ki he became a hundred times more sensitive to her, and her ki was shooting up faster than Frieza could even count! This was too good… this was **way** too good! He wanted to carry on fucking her but he couldn't, he just couldn't contain himself any more against her power! In one heavenly moment that seemed to end all too soon he let out a loud, deep cry as he split his seed inside her. Yasa did the same; moaning mercifully as the warmth of his orgasm sent her over the edge. She hissed, gripping onto him tightly as she came and slowly flickered back down to her regular form.

Frieza let out a loud sigh and sank down on top of her, panting into the pillow. Yasa closed her eyes, resting herself for a moment. She hugged him close to her, still holding her arms around his back as a content smile formed across her lips. Frieza purred a little at the hug, coming to his senses. Damn… he'd just had sex with Yasa. He _swore_ he'd never do that!

Frieza rolled onto his side, looking down at her. She smirked at him a little, her eyes sparkling.  
>"You were saying, Lord Frieza…" She purred as she moved closer to him. "That you <em>don't<em> find me irresistible."  
>"This doesn't mean I do." Frieza replied, running his nail down her side.<br>"Really?" Yasa smirked. "So what does it mean?"  
>"That I was horny as hell." Frieza said. He winked at her. "And you're fucking gorgeous."<p>

Yasa started to laugh. Frieza blinked. Wow. Did he say that out loud? That was embarrassing… Still, Yasa didn't seem too bothered by it. He smirked a little as he watched her giggle. Strange… she could seem so feminine at times. Then all of a sudden she'd turn… **Ooo**! Frieza shivered at the memory of her turning super saiyan… God, what an experience!  
>"Are you staying here tonight?" Yasa asked as she pulled back the covers and got into the bed. "I have to be up early."<br>"Does that mean you want to sleep alone?" Frieza enquired, a little taken aback by her sudden change of heart. Did his counterpart normally just fuck her and leave? They seemed closer than that.  
>"No!" Yasa gasped. "It just means I need to go to sleep<em> now<em>."  
>"Oh." Frieza smirked a little. "Well… I'll stay if I'm wanted."<br>"Frieza." She looked at him, frowning a little. He wasn't serious going to make her _ask_ him to stay over, was he?  
>"Mm?" Frieza looked at her innocently, amused at how annoyed she was becoming, and how quickly. She really needed more patience! Yasa gritted her teeth. She didn't want him to win… she didn't want him to think she would do anything he said! But… she did need to get up early so she really didn't have time to waste arguing and… … she <em>did<em> want him to stay over.

Yasa sighed, giving in.  
>"Fine. I want you to stay." Frieza stood up off the bed as she pulled the covers out from underneath him. "Here." Yasa said.<br>"Thank you." Frieza smirked and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.  
>"Goodnight, Yasa."<br>"Goodnight." She settled down as Frieza tampered with the light switch and turned off all the lights in the room. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He had barely had them closed two seconds when he felt her body curl up against him. She put her arm across his waist and rested her head on his chest. Frieza looked down. It was the cyborg side of his torso. She was resting on metal.  
>"That doesn't bother you?" He asked.<br>"Frieza…" Yasa sighed. "I'm sleeping." Frieza rolled his eyes. Stupid saiyan. She'd lost the staying over argument so she was trying to win this. Anything for a scrap of foolish pride. How pathetic.  
>"Fine." He mumbled. "Goodnight." He closed his eyes again and began to drift off to sleep. After a moment, he heard her soft voice talking to him faintly.<br>"I've seen you in worse forms…" She mumbled. Frieza paused for a moment, and smirked.

_Like in your eyes,_  
><em> I see my future in an instant.<em>  
><em> And there it goes,<em>  
><em> I think I've found my best friend.<em>  
><em> I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,<em>  
><em> But I believe…<em>


	10. Something There

**Author's Note:-**  
>So sorry about the late update guys! Things have been kind of busy lately, I've still been a little sick (was getting better then got worse for two days, now I'm okay but still sniffling!) and my manager in away so it means we're all getting extra hours at work, plus I've been kind of busy in general trying to plan a party this Saturday… Anyway! Apologies again for the long chapter – maybe it's a good thing, maybe it's not, but it just seemed to grow itself :) Hope you enjoy it! Please R&amp;R!<br>p.s. thank you to all my readers for your continued support :) I'll try to make the next update a little quicker! Also Thomas - I haven't forgotten your fic, I promise I'll read the next chapter tomorrow, it'll be the first opportunity I have! Thanks for your patience!

_There's something sweet,_  
><em> And almost kind,<em>  
><em>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,<em>

Frieza slowly opened his eyes. He stared blankly in front of him for a moment, confused. That bedside table in front of him… he didn't recognise it. These walls weren't his… _Oh_! Right. He suddenly remembered. He was in Yasa's room. Wow… did that really happen? It had felt like a dream… and _what_ a dream! It had been better than he ever could have imagined!  
>"Mm…" Frieza purred as he rolled over. "Good morning my lit –" He stopped when he saw an empty space in the bed next to him. Where was Yasa? Had she left already? She did say she wanted an early start… Frieza lay there mindlessly for a moment; as he became more awake he started to hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Great. She was in the shower! <em>"Time to greet my wife."<em> He thought wickedly to himself and smirked. Without hesitation Frieza threw the covers off himself and made his way towards the bathroom.

The mirror was steamed up when he walked in. He gently closed the bathroom door behind him, careful not to make a sound. He wanted to surprise her. Of course… she could probably feel his ki. He looked around the room. Nice. Neatly decorated, with a large white bath in the right hand corner of the room that could easily fit two people in. That might be fun… Frieza moved his eyes towards the left of the room. There was a towel rack on the left of the bath, between the bath and a shower cubicle. Yasa was in shower. He could just about make out her figure through the steamed up glass. She had his back to him, running her hands roughly through her hair as she washed it. Frieza swallowed a little. He didn't know why, but she seemed sexier behind the glass. Half hidden with only the outline of her body showing through the steam… it was incredibly intriguing!

Frieza made his way over to the cubicle and opened the door, quickly closing it behind him. He ran his eyes up and down her naked body. She must have known he was there, but she didn't say anything. Frieza smirked. She was waiting to see what he did. How thoughtful of her. Not wishing to disappoint her or miss this opportunity to have his way with her in the shower Frieza placed his hands firmly onto her shoulders, deeply massaging them for a moment before sliding his hands down her back with a strong grip on her flesh.  
>"Mm…" He heard Yasa utter a soft moan. Frieza leaned forward, placing his lips against her ear.<br>"Good morning my little monkey…" He purred, and softly kissed the scar on her neck as he caressed her hips.  
>"You couldn't forget to call me that…?" Yasa mumbled, brushing her hair away from her scar to allow him better access.<br>"Why should I?" Frieza answered. "You_ are_ a monkey." He said and spun her round to face him, pushing her forcefully against the cubicle wall. "And you're mine." His eyes twinkled with a dark lust as he spoke to her, staring evilly into her eyes. Yasa blushed a little.  
>"Frieza…" She began.<br>"What is it, my dear?" Frieza asked and started to hungrily bite at her breasts.  
>"Sorry." Yasa smirked, gently pushing him away. "I don't have time. I'm already late."<br>"What!" Frieza's heart sank. _Seriously_? She'd done nothing but throw herself at him ever since he landed here, and now she was rejecting him? What a _**tease**_! Maybe he was right about her… she _was_ a bitch!  
>"Don't worry." Yasa purred as she titled her head underneath the water, draining the last bit of conditioner from her hair. She looked into his eyes and approached him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back tonight."<br>"Tonight!" Frieza protested. He watched her leave the shower cubicle. "How does that help me _**now**_!"  
>"Go visit Zarbon." Yasa smirked as she grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair. She stood in front of the open shower doorway to look at him as she spoke. "If you stay here too long he might think I've become your favourite again."<br>"You were last night." Frieza mumbled. "Not now." He turned the water off, becoming annoyed by the sound of it.  
>"Really." Yasa smirked. "So you won't mind if we sleep separately tonight?"<br>"What!" Frieza's eyes widened. What the **hell** was she doing! Yasa giggled.  
>"Don't worry, I'll be back. It might be late though… I'll come into your room." She said. "Wait up for me."<br>"Why should I?" Frieza huffed, folding his arms. "I might be with Zarbon."  
>"Fine." Yasa replied and moved closer to him. "In that case…" She hung the towel around her neck and placed her palms on his chest, running them down her body as she lowered herself to her knees. She ran her hands down his legs and back up, experimenting with the feel of his metallic limbs. She smirked up at him darkly. Frieza swallowed, eagerly awaiting what he <em>hoped<em> she was about to do. Yasa stuck out her tongue and ran it up his crotch right over the opening for his penis. Slowly. So _slowly_. Frieza closed his eyes. God… "You'll miss out on me." Yasa smirked up at him before rising back up to her feet. Frieza opened his eyes to find her staring mischievously at him. _Dammit_! She knew exactly what to do! He cleared his throat, looking away from her stubbornly.  
>"Well… I'll have to see." He said. Yasa giggled.<br>"Fine. Let me know. I have to go." She planted another quick kiss on his cheek. "Empress Zeo is coming in twenty minutes – and you know how impatient she gets." She turned super saiyan, instantly drying off the rest of her hair and firing water all around the room.  
>"<em>Empress<em> Zeo?" Frieza looked at her. "His wife?"  
>"No." Yasa smirked. "His female counterpart. Remember what universe you're in."<br>"Oh… right." Frieza mumbled. This was ridiculous. Also… "Why are you having a meeting with him?" He asked. "He doesn't normally move around this part of the universe."  
>"<em>She<em> wants to buy the saiyans." Yasa explained as she wandered off into the bedroom.

Frieza frowned impatiently.  
><em>"Look and me when I'm talking to you!"<em> He huffed angrily to himself. He followed her out of the room.  
>"And what are you going to say?"<br>"That she needs to triple her buying price otherwise she'll have to find her own minions." Yasa's breasts crushed together again as she put on her bra.  
>"What is she offering?" Frieza asked, sitting down on the bed. He briefly glanced at Yasa's chest before moving back up to her face. He was interested in this conversation; Emperor Zeo had been quite a figure in his time.<br>"Two planets." Yasa frowned.  
>"Just for them to do a few jobs for her? Why don't you agree to it? It will strengthen your alliance with her." Frieza shrugged.<br>"I don't want an alliance with her." Yasa growled. Fully dressed she sat in front of her dressing table and started to put on her foundation. "Besides… you should see the planets she's offering to me. _Bullshit_. She's only offering them so she doesn't have to pay people to destroy them herself."  
>"You know…" Frieza looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Emperor Zeo has quite a big empire. It's much greater than yours. It wouldn't kill you to just do this."<br>"And let her think I'll do whatever she asks?" Yasa shot an angry glare at him through the mirror. "Isn't that where the saiyans went wrong with _you_?" Frieza smirked.  
>"Don't complain. You got a husband out of it." He said.<br>"Right." Yasa mumbled. "Well one's enough! I don't want Zeo living with me!" She sprayed a bit of perfume onto herself and checked herself over. Frieza looked at her reflection, raising his eyebrow a little. She was pretty.  
>"Whatever." Frieza shrugged. "It's your planet. Just don't come crying to me when she tries to blow it up."<br>"Fine, I won't!" Yasa growled. Frieza looked at her. She was going to try to fight Zeo without his support? That was brave. Stupid, but brave. He couldn't help but admire it… even if it did mean Planet Yasa had about three days of existence left.  
>"I'm staying here for a while." Frieza said, lying back and closing his eyes.<br>"Okay." Yasa answered. "Doing what?"  
>"Nothing." A satisfied smirk swept across his face. This was nice… it was the first time he'd felt truly relaxed since he got here. Maybe he was finally adjusting to life in this universe. His empire was stronger, Kuriza was a better heir, Zarbon was hotter… and now he was even starting to like Yasa too! This was <em>perfect<em>!  
>"Maybe I should lose my memory too." Yasa mumbled bitterly. "Then maybe I'd get to do nothing all day." She made her way over to her bedside table and grabbed the medallion off it, placing it neatly around her neck.<p>

Yasa sat down on the bed, staring at one of the table's drawers for a moment. Frieza opened his eyes when he noticed she'd been still for a while. He turned his head towards her.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing…" She mumbled. She opened one of the drawers and took out a pair of small studded earrings. "These shouldn't be in here." She said quickly.  
>"Did I buy you those?" Frieza asked. Yasa nodded, smiling a little as she put them on.<br>"And this." She said and pulled out a long silver necklace with a slim pendant in the shape of a dog tag dangling down from it. She gently tossed it over to Frieza. He grabbed it in mid-air and rolled onto his stomach, reading the Icejin writing that was engraved onto it.  
>"Do you know what this says?" He asked her.<br>"Yes." Yasa smirked. "I can read a little Icejin, you know. Actually… when you bought me that you refused to tell me what it said. You said I had to learn."  
>"Did I?" Frieza smirked a little. "And did you?"<br>"I can speak more than I can read." Yasa sighed carelessly. "I'm not fluent."  
>"So it's not as good as my saiyan." Frieza replied arrogantly, a smug smirk forming on his lips.<br>"Whatever." Yasa scuffed.  
>"So…" Frieza looked at her. "What does it say?"<br>"You know what it says." Yasa growled. "I thought it was going to be something nice for a change. 'You're Mine'. Why do you always have to be so arrogant?"  
>"Really…" Frieza raised his eyebrow a little. "That's how you interpret it?"<br>"It's a joke, right?" Yasa half-smirked. "I know you can't be nice. That's as much as I'll get."  
>"Is that a problem?" Frieza replied.<br>"No." Yasa's eyes twinkled. "Because it means I don't have to be nice to you."  
>"I'm glad we can agree." Frieza smirked. He handed the necklace back to her. "Why are they in there?" he asked. "Don't you have a jewellery box?"<br>"Yes…" Yasa mumbled. "In my dressing table…"  
>"So?"<br>"… I'm late." Yasa stood up. She put the necklace back in the draw and shut it, and looked at him. "I'm going. I'm in meetings all day – see you later." She said.  
>"Alright." Frieza nodded. Yasa took another quick glance at him and hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind her.<p>

Frieza lay there for a moment after she left. Strange… was it something he'd said? Then again why_ did_ she keep that pendant in there? And why didn't she want to talk about it? What a strange woman… and she couldn't read! Frieza opened the drawer again and took out the pendant, briefly running his eyes over the other pieces of expensive looking jewellery that were in there. He looked at the pendant's writing._ 'I'm yours.'_ Pathetic. Sickly, even. Also… badly written! Frieza looked at the characters used. No wonder she'd misinterpreted it. There was two ways to write 'I' in his language, and one of them looked almost identical to the Icejin character for 'you', Yasa obviously only knew the formal, more distinguishable way of writing it and misread the characters on this pendant. Hm… actually… maybe his counterpart knew that. The other form of 'I' was so rarely used now maybe that other Frieza knew Yasa wouldn't come across it… so maybe that was why he'd had the pendant engraved that way. Wow. Frieza blinked. His counterpart was so ridiculously skilled at romance he'd managed to hide his displays of affection behind insults… _"Hm."_ Frieza thought to himself. Maybe he could learn something off that guy! After all… it was kind of a good idea. He put the pendant back in the drawer and closed it, wondering how many different ways there were of topping that.

It was a few hours later and Frieza was lying back on a lounge chair, reading through a saiyan magazine. Slowly. Wow… he didn't realise his saiyan skills had become so rusty! He kept having to stop at difficult characters he had read so easily years ago.  
>"Excuse me," Frieza held the magazine up to the pretty young saiyan brunette that was rubbing his neck. "What does this say?" he asked, pointing at a picture of an expensive set of bath soaps.<br>"Oh!" the masseuse giggled. "It's Via-Bath!"  
>"It's what?" Frieza blinked.<br>"Via-Bath!" The girl massaging his feet gasped as she looked up at her colleague. She had bright red hair that stopped at her shoulders. "Have you tried it? We had a go last night…"  
>"Any good?" The brunette asked.<br>"Mm." The redhead shrugged. "Not worth the price, I don't think."  
>"Isn't it just bath soaps?" Frieza asked.<br>"No, Lord Frieza!" The young brunette giggled. "It's Viagra! For the bath! It makes you horny while you wash!"  
>"… What." Frieza's mind boggled. Who <em>invents<em> these things? No wonder he didn't recognise the characters… that wasn't around last time _he_ came to Planet Vegeta! "I've never heard of anything so ridiculous." Frieza huffed, turning the page in the magazine.  
>"It's a different generation to ours now." The brunette giggled, moving her hands down to his shoulders.<br>"Our generation? Don't be ridiculous." Frieza hissed, glancing up at her. "If my son got married and had a child _tomorrow_ it would still be older than you."  
>"Oh…" The brunette blushed. "He's still single…?" Frieza lowered the magazine and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.<br>"Why?"  
>"N-No reason…" The brunette blushed. The redhead laughed.<br>"Appa! Don't be stupid! You don't want to be an Icejin's wife!" She declared. "They never give you any freedom! And you're not allowed to fight!"  
>"What would you two care!" Frieza snapped. "You're masseuses!"<br>"We're not, Lord Frieza." Appa answered. "This is just for extra money. We're in college."  
>"Oh? Studying what?" Frieza mumbled, returning to his magazine.<br>"The theory behind combat."  
>"You've got to be kidding me…" Frieza muttered. "I've never heard of anything more useless."<br>"There's more to being a warrior than just fighting, Lord Frieza." Appa lectured.  
>"Of course there isn't!" Frieza barked. "Do you think I became emperor of the universe by reading about it? I learnt everything I know <em>on<em> the battlefield!"  
>"Really?" Both girls stopped massaging and stared at him.<br>"Of course!" Frieza frowned. "There's a lot to know about fighting, granted – but you can't just read about it and expect to be a good warrior – you need to _practice_." Appa stared glumly at her colleague.  
>"Pumpka… I think we took the wrong course."<br>"Shit!" Pumpka huffed. "That's a fucking year I've wasted!"  
>"Hm…" Frieza looked between the two girls, studying their assets. Not bad power levels for girls so young… and they were attractive. <em>Very<em> attractive. "I could show you the physical side of things." He smirked seedily.  
>"Really!" Appa gasped. "Lord Frieza, could you!" Frieza sighed inwardly. A pretty girl, no fighting skills and a complete idiot. Was he back on his native planet?<br>"Appa… he's joking." Pumpka rolled her eyes. "That's another reason you should stay away from Icejin men – they _cheat_!"  
>"I was only joking…" Frieza mumbled.<br>"So even if we'd agreed you still would have said no?" Pumpka narrowed her eyes at him. Frieza paused for a moment and returned to his magazine.  
>"You aren't being paid to talk, are you?" He answered flatly. Pumpka sighed angrily and returned to his feet. Appa continued working on his shoulders, moving her eyes down to the magazine. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.<br>"Pss!"  
>"Mm?" Frieza didn't move his eyes from the page to acknowledge her.<br>"If you want my advice… get her this one." Appa pointed at something in the magazine. Frieza raised his eyebrows.  
>"Really?" He looked at her. She nodded. "It isn't a bit eccentric?"<br>"Nothing is too eccentric!" Appa grinned. "And it comes with Via-Salts!"  
>"Oh – really!" Frieza growled. "Why does everything in this magazine have to involve Viagra!"<br>"Saiyans like to fuck." Pumpka answered bluntly. She looked up at Appa. "Top right, page fifty-nine?" Appa nodded. Pumpka looked back at Frieza. "Yeah… Lord Frieza," She nodded at him. "Get it."

Frieza strolled down the corridor towards Yasa's training room. Having a day off was good, but it got boring after a while. Besides everyone in this universe thought he had ten years more battle experience than he actually had, so he needed to practice! Then Goku… Haha! Goku would _**die**_! Not just him, but his entire family. Then once he killed that sorry excuse for a monkey Frieza could come back here to his newly discovered bombshell of a wife and everything this universe had to offer. Including those saiyan girls… sure they were a little dim, but they were _cute_ – and they'd be even cuter in a couple of years once they had some real battle experience outside of gym class. Maybe he should get a massage here more often…

Frieza stopped as Yasa came out of a doorway in front of him, almost bumping into him.  
>"Mm?" Yasa looked up and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw him there. "Frieza… I thought you'd be home now." She said.<br>"No, I thought I'd explore this place a little." Frieza replied. "It's been a long time since I've been here."  
>"Really… it's only been a few months." Yasa smirked. Frieza blinked. Oh… right. He <em>had<em> to stop forgetting about that!  
>"Uh, well… that's a long time." He blushed. Yasa giggled a little.<br>"Fine." She uttered. "Well… I have to go. I'll see you later –"  
>"Wait." Yasa looked at Frieza as he took hold of her arm. Frieza blushed again, realising he had hold of her. He let go and lowered his eyes. "Uh…" Dammit! He wanted to ask her to have dinner with him again. Weird, hm? As strange as it was… he suddenly <em>liked<em> the idea of another date. "Would you…" Wait. Frieza stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't going to _ask_ her! She was his wife, all he had to do was tell her to come to dinner and she had to obey! Frieza cleared his throat and composed himself. "You're having dinner with me tonight." He said demandingly.  
>"Am I?" Yasa raised her eyebrow, folding her arms. "That's an order?"<br>"Yes. It is." Frieza arrogantly replied. "You're my wife. You'll do as I say."  
>"Why you…" Yasa's faced burned with anger, her ki flared up but before she could even begin to strike him she was interrupted by a fierce, demanding voice.<br>"**Queen Yasa**!"

Frieza followed Yasa's eyes past his shoulder and turned around to see an alien woman coming towards them. She had dark fuchsia skin, smooth purple hair that was tied back tightly in two buns on either side of her head, long spikes coming out of her back that started at the top of her neck and ran down to her spine, and a thick golden crown on top of her head. She was also wearing armour and an angry look on her face. Frieza raised his eyebrow a little. She looked kind of like Zeo… except an older version, and… slightly prettier.  
>"Empress Zeo!" Yasa frowned. "Who let you back here? I thought I made myself perfectly clear this morning."<br>"Nobody let me in here!" The empress spat. "I killed your guards! You know you really should learn to arm yourself properly."  
>"You killed my elites?" Yasa clenched her fist, taking a fighting stance as her ki flared and the last bit of patience flew out of her. She was on the brink of turning super saiyan. Frieza tensed a little. Shit… he was caught in the middle of a catfight! Yasa was going to eat the empress alive!<br>"Tch! They were elites?" Zeo smirked and folded her arms. "They were no match for me. I suggest you give in to my demands. I was kind enough to offer you two beautiful planets… in exchange for a few favours from your monkeys – and based on what I've seen from your guards, that's _more_ than a fair trade." Frieza frowned at the woman. Zeo… He was just as much of an arrogant bastard in this universe as he was in his – and it looked like ten years hadn't made him any better. Frieza clenched his fist slightly, ready to break the empress' jaw if Yasa didn't kill her soon.

Yasa hardened her stare, looking coldly at the empress.  
>"Those planets you offered me were worth nothing. If you want to use my saiyans to do your dirty work I suggest you agree to my demands – otherwise you'll just have to get off your ass and do the work yourself."<br>"Yasa…" Frieza mumbled. As much as he wanted to see Yasa tear this woman apart it was starting to look like a stupid idea. He could feel the empress' ki flaring up to an even greater level than Yasa's. Emperor Zeo's power level always had been greater than Vegeta's – in fact, from what Frieza remembered Zeo was almost as strong as Frieza himself, and that small fact obviously hadn't changed over the past ten years. Even if it had there was no way in hell Yasa's little planet could take on Zeo's entire empire.  
><em>"Stay out of this!"<em> Yasa hissed silently at Frieza. She glared at Zeo. "I'm not about to let you bully me into turning my people into your slaves. The saiyans are done with that." Frieza's face darkened a little. Wow, that was awkward…

Yasa didn't notice him. She had her eyes fixed on Zeo as she continued to speak. "So if you can't give me what I'm asking of you, get off my planet before I kill you."  
>"Really?" Zeo smirked. "Oh… Yasa. You're so young, aren't you? So naïve." She giggled a little. "You haven't learned how to play Big Girl politics yet, have you? You see… my empire is much greater than yours. I have more than <em>one<em> planet inhabited by my own people. If I wanted to, I could destroy this planet in a second – and I _will_ if you don't give me what I want."  
>"Try it." Yasa hissed. "I'm not going to warn you again, Zeo…" She glared at Zeo darkly, her ki rising. "Get. Off. My. Planet."<br>"Go to hell!"

In one swift movement Zeo threw her arm forward in a deadly punch strong enough to break through Yasa's skull, but just before it touched the saiyan her arm was stopped in its tracks. Zeo moved her eyes up to see Frieza staring at her angrily, crushing his metallic fingers into her flesh.  
>"I believe Queen Yasa asked you to leave." Frieza hissed at her.<br>"Tch. What are you going to do?" Zeo spat. "I can see your power level from here. I thought they stopped making guard robots like you."  
>"<em><strong>Guard robot<strong>_!" Frieza roared angrily, tightening his grip on her arm. He wrapped his tail around her throat and began to crush her neck just enough to damage her but keep her breathing – for the moment, at least. He felt the bones in her arm begin to break under his grip, but she barely flinched at all. Her eyelids flickered a little and she gritted her teeth, staring angrily at him.  
>"Let go." She hissed.<br>"I will when you apologise to me – and my wife!" Frieza snapped.  
>"Your… wife?" Zeo's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. She glanced at Yasa. "It's Lord Frieza?"<br>"Of course it's him!" Yasa growled. Zeo moved her eyes back to Frieza.  
>"I… Y… You're dead!"<br>"No Dear, I'm very much alive." Frieza smirked and tightened his grip on her throat. "You're telling me not one of your soldiers in that wonderful empire of yours has told you I'm back? A pity. Then I suppose you weren't told I'm stronger too – what you can sense is merely a fraction of my power. Less than one per cent, actually."  
>"L-Let go…" Zeo whimpered, her fear suddenly growling. She started to cough, struggling to breath under his grip as her growing fear caused her to lose control of her power. "Please…"<br>"Do you promise to leave at once?" Frieza asked calmly. Zeo nodded slightly, grabbing his tail with her free hand in an attempt to loosen his grip. Her attempts were futile; she was already starting to weaken. She tried not to shiver as dread ran through her. This was bad. She had no idea Yasa was still protected by_ Lord Frieza_!  
>"I…" Zeo choked. She looked pleadingly into Frieza's eyes. He glanced her up and down, realising she didn't have the breath to talk. He cautiously softened his grip on her throat, allowing her to gasp for air.<br>"Well?" He hissed and briefly tightened his grip again.  
>"I…" Zeo swallowed and shot an angry glare at him before reluctantly giving in to his demands. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'll leave."<br>"There's a good girl." Frieza smirked. He unwrapped his tail from around her throat and let go of her arm, watching as she caught her breath and composed herself quickly. Yasa raised her eyebrow at Zeo, arms folded.  
>"You know where the door is, right? I don't need to escort you out?"<br>"I… I know it." Zeo gritted her teeth, clenching her fist in anger.  
>"Good." Yasa replied. "Oh… and I'll be expecting a replacement for those elites you murdered."<br>"Tch." Zeo spat. "You can have a couple of mine. My empire is getting crowded anyway –_ I_ have over two hundred planets now." Zeo shot Yasa a nasty smirk before turning and walking away.

Frieza watched her leave and blinked. Wow… he couldn't believe she never noticed him bluffing. She could have killed him if she'd wanted to! What a stupid woman. Then again… why wouldn't she believe him? After all, as far as she was concerned he was the great and powerful Lord Frieza of her time. He'd been invincible in his own universe, so there was no reason why his counterpart wasn't in this one. Hm… but maybe he should start an intense training program… _somebody_ was going to start questioning his power level someday!

Frieza's mind snapped into place as he suddenly remembered Yasa was still stood there. He looked at her.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked.<br>"Of course, she didn't touch me!" Yasa huffed, folding her arms. "I could have handled that."  
>"Don't lie to me." Frieza smirked. "She's far more powerful than you; she would have killed you if I hadn't been here."<br>"Tch. Believe that if you want." Yasa looked away arrogantly. Frieza smirked. She knew he was right. She probably even knew that he knew she was right. It was cute that she was still pretending anyway. Honestly. A monkey's pride… how pathetic. Still. If she was going to stay adamant that she didn't need him it would only be polite to humour her, right? He smirked inwardly.  
>"Well…" Frieza soothed. "I'm sorry for underestimating you Dear; I promise I'll never do it again." He knelt down on one knee before her, taking her hand. Yasa stared at him.<br>"What…?"  
>"But I at least deserve dinner with you for trying to help…" Frieza kissed her hand and looked up at her sweetly. "Don't you think?"<br>"… Get up!" Yasa blushed deeply, snatching her hand away. "You look like an idiot!" She scolded. Frieza smirked and stood up.  
>"Is that a yes, my queen?" He purred. Yasa looked away, still blushing a little.<br>"Fine…" She mumbled. "But it'll be late – I'll call you."  
>"I'll be waiting." Frieza winked. He moved closer to her and wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Do I get a preview for being a brave husband?" He asked as he placed his hands tightly on her ass.<br>"No!" Yasa half-smirked and pushed him away, quickly glancing round. "Not here! Anyone could see!"  
>"Mm, so let them." Frieza moved back over to her and nuzzled her neck, trying to reach for the scar. Damn! Her armour was in the way.<br>"_**No**_!" Yasa growled sternly and pushed him away again. Frieza smirked. No woman ever rejected him like that! It annoyed him slightly, but he was more bemused with the fact that it made him want her more. He felt his heart skip slightly as she frowned at him, pulling her most serious and deadly face. It was so cute.

Yasa folded her arms.  
>"I'll call you tonight." She said sternly.<br>"Fine." Frieza sighed, giving in. "I'll see you later then."  
>"Yes." Yasa nodded. She quickly glanced around and kissed his cheek. "Later." Before Frieza had a chance to respond she walked away, marching steadily down the corridor. Frieza watched her move further from him… and smiled.<p>

_No it can't be,_  
><em> I'll just ignore,<em>  
><em> But then she's never looked at me that way before.<em>


	11. Fighting Power Three Hundred Million!

Frieza gritted his teeth in anger as Yasa's shrill laughter ran through his ears.  
>"Will you stop – ag!" He winched as a sharp pain ran through his neck as he turned it to look at her. Damn… this was so embarrassing! After his encounter with Zeo in the corridor Frieza had decided to go to his training room and have a little workout. He loved training there. Every part of the room from the texture of the floor to the chemical balance of the air was tailored to match his exact needs. However… he'd forgotten that<em> his<em> needs weren't the same as his much stronger counterpart's. He'd almost fallen down at the level of gravity in the room, but stubbornness and pride has gotten the better of him and he'd convinced himself he would be able to handle the room's power… and now he was paying the price. His entire body was _aching_! What made it worse was that throughout the night Yasa had been noticing the carefulness of his movements and, though he had made every attempt to hide his embarrassing ordeal from her, she had eventually worked out what had happened. Now they were stood outside the restaurant after an otherwise pleasant dinner, and she was laughing.  
>"Why should I!" she giggled. Yasa folded her arms and smirked at him. "What a rookie mistake. Anyone would think you'd never done a day's training in your entire life."<br>"It's this new body…" Frieza hissed. "It's not working properly!"  
>"Hm… maybe Bulma can fix that." Yasa mused. Frieza's heart stopped. No, not <em>more<em> embarrassment in front of a woman! He didn't want Bulma, who he knew to be Goku's friend and apparently Vegeta's _wife_ to start poking around his body!  
>"No thank you!" Frieza snapped. "I don't want her coming near my, my scientists can take care of it!"<br>"Bulma's smarter than those idiots." Yasa frowned. "If your father had let her design that body in the first place this wouldn't happen. They obviously screwed up somewhere if you _still_ can't reach your old power level now!"  
>"Uh…" Frieza looked away. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? He could either agree with her or argue and admit he actually <em>was<em> an imposter! "Well…" he began. "How about _my_ scientists have a look instead of my father's." Frieza said.  
>"They're all the same!" Yasa huffed. "Just let her take a look, would you? She's the <em>only<em> one here that knows what she's doing!"  
>"And how do you figure that?" Frieza frowned.<br>"She's the only one here that's managed to fix our dimension traveller." Yasa raised an eyebrow. Frieza paused for a moment.  
>"Well…" He frowned. "That doesn't mean anything. My scientists aren't experts in dimension travel."<br>"Well they should be when your wife and child live in another dimension." Yasa replied. "Just go to Bulma would you!"

Frieza looked at her for a moment. She was still wearing her armour; he'd met her straight after her last meeting. She was stood with her arms folded, her lips slightly parted in an irritated pout and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. That was her serious face. How cute. Frieza smirked slightly at her expression, already sensing her rising ki. Her impatience amused him so. Fine. He sighed to himself. She could have her way – just this once.  
>"Alright." Frieza shrugged as he looked away from her.<br>"Good!" He felt her ki soften as she calmed down. She made her way over to him and grabbed his arm. "So…" She smirked. "Where are you taking me now, Lord Frieza?"  
>"Hm." Frieza looked up at the deep dark sky of Planet Yasa. The sun had already set and the stars were out. It had occurred to him he'd never seen Planet Vegeta at night… it was a strange sight. The sky was almost black with faint but very distinguishable tint of red. It was actually quite pretty. Maybe it would be nice to have a walk one evening… but now he wanted to get home. He was in no mood for walking – he hated this new body for still having feeling! What use was having metallic limbs if you could still feel pain! It wasn't even real pain; of course the metal wasn't damaged. It was just a stupid false sensation that had been embedded deep into his brain to make him still feel normal. How could looking like this make him feel normal? Of course he appreciated the new power he found in this body, but still… it was hardly eye-appealing. It was a wonder Yasa still looked at him at all, she was obviously admired by every other man in the universe. Oh… right. Yasa. She was still waiting for a response. Frieza moved his eyes to her; she was staring at him, patiently awaiting his reply. Patiently. Well that was a first! "I'm taking you home." Frieza answered bluntly. "Isn't that what one should do after taking a queen out to dinner?" he smirked. "You didn't think I would leave you here."<br>"No… I just thought you had something else planned." Yasa replied.  
>"I do." Frieza answered. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. "Have patience, my queen." He placed her arm around his again and started to walk them to their cab. <em>"Ow."<em> He winced to himself. Walking hurt!

As they approached her room Yasa couldn't help but giggle at Frieza's obvious pain.  
>"Maybe you should have come in your hover chair." She sniped.<br>"Oh, shut up." Frieza growled. "Just open the door, would you?" He was starting to regret this surprise already. He never would have done anything if he'd known she was going to be so bitchy!  
>"Who said I was going to invite you in?" Yasa challenged, smirking.<br>"Fine." Frieza shrugged. "There are other people I can sleep with. Go ahead and sleep alone."  
>"I will do." Yasa replied. "If it's all the same to you." She opened the bedroom door and hadn't made it five feet into the room when she stopped dead. Frieza smirked, coming up behind her.<br>"You were saying, Your Majesty?" he purred.  
>"Frieza…"<p>

Yasa stared around the room in utter disbelief. It was over the top. _Way_ over the top. The room was warm, warmer than usual, and lit only by candles that were placed evenly around the room, neatly sitting on the furniture and around the walls. Well, that explained the warmth! There were rose petals all over the bed and along the sides of the walls in a detailed, twirling pattern. There was romantic music playing and the curtains that led onto the balcony were open, revealing four large arrays of exotic flowers that were neatly placed in each corner of the balcony. The balcony railing was decorated with bright yellowish-brown lights that glowed softly into the night. It was… cheesy! Sort of sweet, but sickeningly romantic.  
>"Do you like it?" Frieza asked, closing the door with his tail and he watched Yasa stand in front of him.<br>"…" Yasa stood silently for a moment, and then turned to face him. "You're insane." She frowned. Frieza raised an eyebrow.  
>"You don't like it?"<br>"Why are you doing this?" Yasa asked. "You don't have to win me."  
>"Mm." Frieza shrugged, walking past her and ignoring the pain he incurred by doing so. "I'm guessing I haven't seduced you in a while, have I?" he said.<br>"We don't have the time." Yasa replied. She took a seat in front of her dressing table; it was then that she noticed a small gift bag on the table. She looked at Frieza. "For me?"  
>"Well it's not for the maid." Frieza took a seat on the bed. "Open it."<p>

Yasa smirked a little, still deciding whether or not to be impressed. She placed her hand inside the bag and unwrapped the small gift that was packaged inside it. Yasa stared at the gift for a while and looked at him.  
>"A channelling bracelet?" she uttered. Frieza nodded, glancing his eyes down at the slim silver bracelet she held in her hand. The bracelet made out of two thin silver lines that twirled in and out of each other in two fine waves. The waves were laced with diamonds in the spaces where the two lines were apart, with sapphires replacing every third diamond stone.<br>"Mm-hm." Frieza said. "Apparently it's quite popular with saiyan women." He smirked a little. "It keeps your ki at bay even when you're angry?"  
>"Oh, so that's why you bought it me?" Yasa smirked as she put the bracelet on. She examined it on her wrist. It was a perfect fit. "That won't work all of the time, it senses your movements." She said, looking at herself in the mirror. "I read it controls your ki level based on your movements to reduce ki loss in battle…" She smirked a little. "Or everyday life."<br>"You read about it." Frieza stated. "Does that mean you like it?"  
>"I was thinking of buying one myself…" Yasa mumbled. She turned to face him and winked. "So yes I do." She blushed a little. "Thank you."<br>"You're welcome." Frieza replied. "Oh… it came with something else too."  
>"Mm?" Yasa looked back in the gift back and giggled as she pulled out a tube of Via-Salts.<br>"You know what that is?" Frieza raised an eyebrow.  
>"Of course." Yasa looked at him. "I'm not as old as you." She made her way over to him and joined him on the bed, positioning herself in his lap.<br>"Oh Yasa, you're so charming." Frieza retorted.  
>"I know." Yasa smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, still holding the salts. A sly smirk started to form on her lips. "Do you want to try them out…? It'll be my way of thanking you." she purred. Frieza raised an eyebrow, holding onto her thighs.<br>"I suppose we could." He answered. "It would be a shame to waste them."  
>"Wait here!" Yasa beamed.<p>

Frieza watched as she ran into the bathroom. He heard the sound of running water. A lot of it! He hadn't noticed before, but the taps must be quite a decent size. Perfectly suited for the impatient Yasa. Not that he was complaining… actually he couldn't wait to get in; maybe a long soak would do him good… … Hm. Frieza sighed to himself. Yasa was offering to take a bath with him and a tube of bath time Viagra and all he could think about was soaking a little pain out of his muscles? He wasn't _that_ old yet, was he?

After a few minutes he heard Yasa call to him from the bathroom. Obediently he stood up and made his way over to the room, wincing in pain and he got off the bed. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Yasa was already fully naked and partly submerged in the deep bath which was now full and coated with a layer of bubbles.  
>"This is pleasant." Frieza commented, feeling for the light switch. Ah, it was a dimmer switch. Perfect. He dimmed the lights a little and made his way over to her. Frieza stepped into the large bath and sank down into the water. Ah… that felt good. The warmth of the water instantly started making him feel more relaxed. He closed his eyes, titling his head back against the side of the bath. He winced in pain again as a sharp pain ran through his neck. He lowered himself in the bath so that his neck was completely submerged in the soothing water.<br>"Wine?" Yasa's voice came from nearby.  
>"Mm?" Frieza frowned and opened his eyes. He looked at her. "Where –" He stopped when he saw Yasa opening a small cupboard that was disguised as a wall tile. Clever. She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.<br>"You don't remember?" she asked. "This wasn't here before I married you."  
>"I don't know what you're suggesting." Frieza smirked as he took a glass of wine off her.<br>"Mother used to say you'd turn me into an alcoholic." Yasa smirked.  
>"Well…" Frieza moved his eyes down to the wine glass in her hand. Yasa's face darkened and she turned around to set her glass down on the small flat surface that joined the bath to the wall. "I'm not!" she hissed angrily. Frieza smirked. He couldn't feel her ki rise much. That thing was working already! He just hoped it didn't work too well… there were… 'certain' times when he liked feeling her ki.<p>

Yasa watched as Frieza settled back down under the water, careful of his movements.  
>"Do you want me to fix that?" she offered. Frieza looked at her.<br>"Fix what?"  
>"Come here." Frieza looked at her for a moment, and then made his way over to her curiously, setting his wine glass next to hers.<br>"What?" he asked again.  
>"Turn around." Yasa ordered.<br>"Why?"  
>"Don't be so distrustful!" Yasa scolded. "Just do it!" Frieza sighed and turned his back to her, resting his head in his arms on the wine shelf. He felt Yasa position herself over him and closed his eyes.<br>"You know what you're doing, don't you?" he mumbled.  
>"Of course!" Yasa huffed. She grabbed her glass and took a large sip before setting it back down. "I've done this to you a hundred times."<br>"Have you ever done it when I've been injured?" Frieza asked.  
>"No…" Yasa answered. "You've never been that stupid before." Frieza turned his head and glared at her, only to choke in pain as another sharp wave of fire ran down his neck and the top of his spine. Yasa giggled. "Just relax, before you hurt yourself." She smirked. Frieza growled and returned to his position.<br>"Just make sure you do it properly." He mumbled.

Yasa rolled her eyes and placed her hands on him.  
>"<em><strong>Ow<strong>_!" Frieza jumped up as more pain ran through his shoulders. He glared at her. "You're supposed to be fixing it!" he snarled.  
>"I am!" Yasa snapped. "Hold still! It's bound to hurt, you've knotted yourself. I need to unknot it – and<strong> that<strong> is going to hurt!"  
>"If it'll hurt then don't do it." Frieza attempted to move away.<br>"It'll be better afterwards." Yasa grabbed him and softly pushed him back into position. She leaned against his back, crushing her breasts onto his skin as she purred softly into his ear. "Trust me."  
>"… Hm." Frieza uttered stubbornly, overcome by the feeling of her chest. He decided to give her a second chance, so he braced himself. "Go on then."<p>

Frieza grabbed his wine glass and downed the liquid before returning to his position. He scrunched his eyes shut in pain and bit his lip and Yasa dug her fingers into his flesh, working out every knot his body had to offer. After working out his back knots she raised her ki a little to warm her hands as ran them firmly over his back. She splashed a little water over him to help the flow of her movements as she smoothly ran her hands down his flesh, relishing in the feeling of his muscles under her hands. Frieza uttered a soft moan as she did so, enjoying the massage. Yasa scanned his back for any knots she'd missed. It felt clear. She moved her hands up to his neck and shoulders. Frieza hissed in pain as she began working out the knots in his neck muscles. His tail flickered, splashing water onto her back as it did so. Yasa smiled a little, enjoying the feeling of the water against her skin. She warmed her hands a little more, helping his muscles relax as she worked out the knots.  
>"How does your back feel now?" she asked gently.<br>"No comment." Frieza's mumbled voice came from his arms. Yasa giggled.  
>"Told you." She smirked. She felt his tail move from the water and slide up her spine, the tip of his tail tickling her back. She blushed a little and closed her eyes as she felt it slide along her neck and onto her cheek, trailing softly across her lips. "Oh Frieza…" she breathed softly at his light touch.<br>_"Ahem."_ Yasa opened her eyes to notice she had stopped massaging him. She smirked a little and continued with the massage, running her hands slowly up past his ears and onto his scalp.  
>"Sorry." She smirked.<br>"I'll forgive you." Frieza answered cockily, purring a little at the head massage.  
>"Give me your arm." Yasa instructed. Frieza obediently held his flesh arm out and allowed her to massage it, working out every knot in his arm and hand.<br>"You're good at this…" Frieza mumbled as he stroked her hair with his tail, adjusting to the pain of the treatment. His back, neck and shoulders already felt better.  
>"I know." Yasa answered. She kissed the back of his hand, and made her way up his arm onto his shoulder with her lips. She squeezed the last bit of tension out of his arm as she moved her lips to his neck, rubbing his back firmly.<p>

Frieza slowly exhaled, moaning a little at the feel of her lips on his skin. Yasa moved her hips, spreading her legs wider to rest herself on the base of his tail. She blushed a little, leaning against him as she savoured the feel of his flesh and the girth of his tail. It felt… arousing. She swallowed, feeling her face getting darker and her skin warmer. He was becoming more irresistible by the second… what was _happening_ to her! The smell of his scent in her nostrils, the feeling of his skin under her hands, the hardness of his tail as it touched her clit… it was driving her crazy!  
>"Frieza…" Yasa breathed as she slid her tongue down his neck. Her tail began to flicker and untied itself from around her waist. He tasted so good… "I think those salts are working…" She blushed, almost whimpering as she ran her tail along his, dying for it to be stroked.<br>"Hm…" Yasa slid off him and back against the bath as he turned round. He looked at her lustfully, his fingertips tingling as he was overpowered by the urge to grab her. He made his way over to her and pushed her against the side of the bath, sinking his teeth into her neck. Yasa hissed loudly and closed her eyes at the pain he was causing. It felt good. Frieza grabbed her tail and started stroking it as his other hand grabbed her ass, squeezing her flesh tightly. Yasa moaned at the feeling of his hand running up and down her tail. Frieza smirked, licking her neck and savouring the taste of the small amount of blood that slowly trickled out of her. He grabbed her thighs with both hands and pulled her against him, rubbing his half-emerged rod against her opening. Yasa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pushing herself down on him. Frieza continued to caress her tail and he held her against him, thrusting his hips against her. He ran his tongue along her teeth and gums, finally settling against her tongue. He licked the organ fiercely and moaned deeply into her throat as she licked him back. He placed both hands on her buttocks and sank his fingers into her flesh as he pulled his lips away from hers and threw them down onto her breasts. Yasa moaned loudly as he sucked at her nipples.  
>"Frieza…" she whimpered, closing her eyes. "Fuck me." She said it beggingly, desperate for his attention as her arousal grew. Frieza smirked, growing harder at the sound of her pleading.<br>"Of course, Dear." He purred. Yasa hissed as he suddenly slammed himself into her, his member now fully erect and exposed. He began thrusting in and out of her hard, ignoring her cries of pain and becoming more excited as she grabbed his flesh and moaned loudly, her eyes closed tight as she fought and cherished the pain that shot through her entrance. Now _this_ was bliss!

~~

"So…" Frieza began as he trailed his finger down Yasa's arm. "Is this going in the drawer as well?" he ran his finger along her new bracelet. Yasa smiled a little, staring down at it.  
>"No." she said softly. "Nothing belongs in there now." She rolled onto her back and reached over to the drawer to open it. Frieza watched as she did so. They were both lying naked on the bed after a very satisfying lovemaking session. He'd never done it in water before… it had been a nice experience. He wondered if Yasa and his counterpart ever did it there…<p>

Frieza looked up at the sound of Yasa placing all the jewellery from the drawer down on top of her bedside table.  
>"I'll move it tomorrow." She said.<br>"Why was it there?" Frieza asked.  
>"Oh…" Yasa blushed, lowering her eyes. "No reason."<br>"You're a liar." Frieza smirked.  
>"You used to know…" Yasa mumbled. "At least… part of it."<br>"Well then do jog my memory." Frieza replied. Yasa looked at him. He met her eyes with his, staring deeply into them. She sighed and looked away, blushing deeply.  
>"After I became queen and we lived apart…" she mumbled. "I used to wear your jewellery and… it…" her face grew even darker. She frowned in embarrassment, ashamed of how strongly she felt and how sickeningly naïve she was coming appearing. "It felt like… you were there."<br>"Oh, really!" Frieza smirked. "Well, how cute. Do you really miss me that much, my little monkey?"  
>"Don't call me that!" Yasa turned and glared at him, her face burning with anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! You missed more!"<br>"I doubt that." Frieza smirked. He raised his eyebrow at her. "So you would wear that every day we were apart?"  
>"… Most days." Yasa looked away.<br>"So why have I only just seen you wear my earrings?" Frieza asked. "I've been living away from you since I arrived here."  
>"… I know." Yasa mumbled. "It was strange… after you went missing, we thought you were dead… we even held a funeral for you…" She turned her back to him to completely hide her face and bit her lip. "I tried to wear it, but…" She swallowed, forcing back her emotions. "It didn't have the same effect; just… … it reminded me you were gone." Frieza's eyes softened as he watched her. His stomach tightened. Was she crying? No… she wasn't. She wanted to, though. He could sense it. She wanted… to cry over him. Why…? "I put them in that drawer." Yasa piped up bluntly. "I haven't worn them since."<br>"Have you looked at them?" Frieza asked.  
>"… Once or twice, shortly after you…" She cleared her throat. "No. Not really. Why would I?"<br>"Indeed." Frieza lowered her eyes. Of course… why would she want to be reminded of something she couldn't have? It made no sense. He looked at her. Hm… what a notion… his body tensed a little. Did he… actually have _her_? She did think he was someone else…

Frieza cleared his throat, changing the subject slightly.  
>"You can't read." He said bluntly.<br>"What?" Yasa turned to face him. He stared at her. Her eyes were a little red. She'd touched tears. Almost. Slightly. She lowered her eyes, conscious that he was looking at them. She frowned and twisted her face arrogantly. "What do you mean I can't read!" she hissed.  
>"That necklace, Dear." Frieza began. "It doesn't say 'you're mine'. It says 'I'm yours'."<br>"… What?" Yasa's eyes widened a little. Frieza nodded.  
>"The characters are similar. Most aliens get confused; we don't really use that character anymore." He explained.<br>"Did you know I'd misunderstand it!" Yasa demanded. Frieza smirked.  
>"Probably."<br>"And you didn't tell me!"  
>"Obviously." His smirk grew wider.<br>"Oh…" Yasa's face burned with anger. "You… bastard!" She threw herself at him, pinning him down on the bed. "I'll kill you!"  
>"Yasa –"<br>"Shut up!" Frieza's heart began to race. He could feel her ki rising – damn, was that thing not working! Or maybe it was… maybe it could sense that she was getting ready to attack. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his wrists as she squeezed them.  
>"Yasa…" he choked. "Are you trying to break my bones?"<br>"Not all of them." Yasa smirked, an evil look in her eyes. Frieza swallowed. Wow. A woman that was actually trying to kill him. How… _exciting_! "Now…" Yasa's eyes flickered darkly. "Apologise to me."  
>"What?"<br>"You heard." Frieza yelped in pain as she tightened her grip on his wrists, pushing her knees down into his legs to keep him in place.  
>"Never!" Frieza snapped angrily. "I don't need to apologise to you!" he growled. The nerve of her! How <em>dare<em> she make him apologise! He didn't even do anything… it was that other jackass who had made a laughing stock out of her! Then again… Frieza would have done the same thing. Still! He was _not_ going to apologise!

Yasa threw her body weight down onto him, her face only inches away from his.  
>"I won't tell you again." She hissed. "Apologise!"<br>"Yasa. I'm sorry." Frieza smirked. "I'm sorry for telling you. I could have entertained myself with your poor literacy skills for much longer."  
>"You!" Yasa roared as she sat up, forming a ki ball in her hands. "Take that back!" she growled.<br>"Why." Frieza smirked.  
>"Because –" Before she could say another word Frieza had wrapped his tail around her wrists and pulled her down on top of him, causing her to lose control of her ki, making the ball disappear. Frieza slowly ran his tongue up her cheek.<br>"You were saying, Dear?" He smirked wickedly, his eyes twinkling. Yasa growled.  
>"You think you're clever, don't you?"<br>"Well… yes." Frieza answered. "I also think that you, along with all the other monkeys, are a complete idiot."  
>"Whatever." Yasa growled. "You still love me."<br>"Well you have many redeeming features." Frieza purred. "It's a pity brains, patience and manners are not in the list."

Yasa pulled her head back from him a little, staring at him.  
>"… So you admit you love me?" Frieza froze. No! No no no! Of course not! He didn't mean that! Shit – he'd only <em>liked<em> her for – okay well… maybe he'd always liked her in a sexual way, but he'd only been able to tolerate her for a few days! It wasn't like… _shit_!  
>"Uh…" Frieza choked. Yasa smirked a little, giggling softy.<br>"Idiot." She said. "Of course I know you don't. You've only known me for a couple of weeks, right? You'd have to be insane to fall in love with me in that time."  
>"… That was very cruel." Frieza said bluntly, obviously unimpressed by her attempt to humiliate him and make him feel awkward.<br>"Now we're even." Yasa smirked. She climbed off him and got under the covers. "Are you joining?"  
>"I don't think I should." Frieza growled. That was cold! He'd actually felt a little guilty! She obviously loved him; the way she cherished those ridiculous pieces of jewellery in such a pathetic manner; to think he'd even <em>hesitated<em> answering that bitch's question because he didn't want to hurt her feelings… why did he even care anyway! As cute as she was, she was still a monkey! They didn't deserve to be cared about! **She** didn't – anyway, why was she joking about it! She should be _devastated_ that he didn't love her! Because… he didn't! Though he did rather like her in a very mild, playful sort of way her feelings of love were completely and utterly unrequint –  
>"Please yourself." Yasa interrupted his thoughts. "Hurry up and decide though, I have another early start."<br>"Whatever." Frieza growled. He got under the sheets next to her. He couldn't be bothered going home now. His muscles were still aching a little and there was a bed right here, so… go figure. Yasa smirked to herself as she watched him settle down in her bed. Sorry Zarbon, but Frieza belonged to her again now! She reached over to the light on the wall and turned it off so that the room was once again lit only by the candles that were now reaching the end of their lives; some had already gone out. She curled up next to him and pulled his arm around her. Frieza sighed angrily, irritated by her demanding affection. Yasa giggled softly, amused at his annoyance. She waited a moment, and her lips formed into a satisfied smirk when he started to subconsciously softly stroke her hair a moment later. She closed her eyes.  
>"Frieza…" she whispered softly.<br>"Uh." Frieza uttered a quiet mumble, only half aware of what she was saying as he drifted off into sleep. Yasa smiled a little, unsure of whether to continue her sentence. She eventually decided he wouldn't hear her anyway, and kissed his cheek.  
>"… … I do." She said softly, and hugged him before finally closing her eyes. Frieza kept his eyes closed, pretending he hadn't heard her.<p>

Frieza frowned in annoyance at the constant bleeping of Bulma's machines. He was lying back in a chair in her lab with a two thick wires sticking out of his end. On one end of the wires was Bulma's equipment and on the other end the metallic side of his brain, closely monitored by the machines.  
>"I can't work this out Frieza…" Bulma mumbled as she tapped away on her keyboard.<br>"Well hurry up. You're supposed to be smart aren't you?" Frieza hissed. Bulma glared at him.  
>"Do you want my help or not!" she snapped.<br>"Just do your job. This is starting to irritate me." Frieza titled his head back as best he could, careful not to crush the wires.  
>"Hm…" Bulma turned her attention back to her computer screen. "See – the way this new body of yours is set up it's supposed to detect your current power level and match it, increasing your power level slightly, but for some reason it's restricting your power and I can't figure out why. According to this you're only at the same level you would've been ten years ago!"<br>"Oh… really?" Frieza tensed a little. _Damn_! She wasn't that smart, right? She wouldn't figure it out…  
>"Well…" Bulma sighed. "I could override it manually – technically I can set this body to whatever power level you want, but the downside is that it'll stay at that level until I override it again."<br>"Whatever power level I want?" Frieza stared at her. _Really_? He could be as strong as he wanted? Amazing! Why had nobody mentioned that before? His body began tingling with excitement; he could be a God!

Bulma looked at Frieza and nodded.  
>"Remember it's just a machine Frieza, I need to tell it what to do. With the way it's set at the moment it's just copying you, which means that while you train the natural body parts will get stronger and increase in power naturally, and the machine will match that increase and grow with you. It doesn't seem to be doing that, so I'll have to set its power level manually –which means that I'll have to switch of its sensors and stop it detecting your natural power level. It's not the perfect solution though, because it means that while your natural body will keep growing your mechanical body won't, so every month or so you'll have to come to me to manually increase its power level."<br>"So… you think this is why my power level is low?" Frieza looked at her questionably. Great! He was getting away with this! Bulma nodded again.  
>"I'm not sure why… but the machine is struggling to read your natural power level properly, so it's restricting your flow of energy and making your power level appear a lot lower than it should be." She turned her head back to her computer. "I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be functioning properly, I guess I could try replacing the sensor –"<br>"No!" Frieza quickly interrupted her. He cleared his throat and composed herself. "I mean… that'll take time, won't it? Just do it manually."  
>"If I fix the sensor it'll work out better in the long run." Bulma told him. "It'll stop you having to keep coming –"<br>"Why Bulma, don't you like seeing me?" Frieza growled. "Just override it would you!"

Bulma smirked a little, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Sure." She said. "If that's what you want."<br>"I do!" Frieza watched her as she began typing into her computer.  
>"Okay, but this might hurt a little. Try to stay calm, okay? I'll set it so that the power increases as steadily as possible. What's your power level, around three hundred million?" Frieza's eyes winded; his jaw dropped. Wow… three… three <em>hundred<em> million! Last time he checked it was only one hundred and twenty mil! Bulma turned to look at him and frowned. "Frieza, I need as close an estimate as you can give me." She said sternly. "If I set it too high you won't be able to control it."  
>"Uh…" Frieza swallowed. Wow… three hundred… that was high. <em>Really<em> high. He hoped he'd be able to handle it… ah, of course he would! He was the strongest being in the universe after all! He looked confidently at Bulma and nodded. "That's about right." He said.  
>"Good." Bulma turned back to the computer. "Okay, I'm going to do it now. It might hurt – just stay calm. You'll feel kind of warm and fuzzy for a while, but it'll fade. I'm going to have it increase steadily to reduce the shock to your body."<br>"Alright…" Frieza tensed. Shit. He was nervous. **Why** was he nervous! It was just a little power raise… nothing he couldn't handle.  
>"Ready?" Bulma looked at him. Frieza simply nodded, forcing himself not to show his nerves. Bulma tapped something on her keyboard, and within seconds Frieza started to feel something. It was light at first, warming. It felt exactly like the sensation he experienced when transforming. Hm… this wasn't so bad. In fact he was used to it!<p>

Bulma watched him, looking a little concerned. "How does it feel?" she asked.  
>"Fine." Frieza shrugged. "I don't know what you were worried about."<br>"I'm worried about what'll happen to you later. Remember this is a_ lot_ of power I'm putting into you." She bit her lip nervously as she watched him, checking his vital signs on her monitor.  
>"I can handle it you know. Anyone would think I'd never experienced that power level before." Frieza growled confidently. Well, he hadn't… but she didn't need to know that!<br>"Alright." Bulma smiled a little, reassured by his confidence. "Anyway… take this, just in case." She pulled a chunky metal bracelet out of one of her desk drawers. "It'll help channel your power, just in case you have trouble adjusting to it."  
>"I don't need it." Frieza frowned.<br>"So don't _use_ it if you don't have to." Bulma growled. "Frieza – your power level has been low for a while, remember! Your body might struggle to adjust back to its old level." She opened the bracelet up and clipped it back around his wrist, pointing at a small orange switch on it. "Turn it on with this. It'll detect your vitals and use them to control your power."  
>"Whatever." Frieza mumbled. He looked at her. "Can I go now?"<br>"You're welcome." Bulma glared at him angrily. Frieza smirked a little and tickled her chin with the tip of his tail.  
>"Thank you, Dear. How can I ever repay you?"<br>"By never doing that again!" Bulma pouted as she swatted his tail away. "You letch! You're lucky Vegeta isn't here! He'd kill you if he saw you doing that!"  
>"It's not my fault your husband is insecure." Frieza sat up.<br>"Ah – careful! You're still attached!" Bulma disconnected his wires from the computer and carefully pulled them out of the metallic part of his head. As she did so the holes they had gone through sealed themselves up automatically. "Hm…" She sighed as she took a look at him. "Frieza… how did this even happen to you? Do you remember yet?"  
>"Remember!" Frieza snapped. "I never forgot!"<br>"Your family told me you were delusional." Bulma said.  
>"I'm not." Frieza gritted his teeth. "They just didn't believe me. It was a <em>saiyan<em> who did this to me! A saiyan named Goku – from Earth!" He glared at her. "You know him, don't you?"  
>"… Goku?" Bulma stared at him. Frieza smirked a little.<br>"Ah. So you do know him. Well you can tell your friend that as soon as my power level is back to normal I'm coming to get him."

Bulma stared at him for a moment more, and turned to put the wires away.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." She said sternly, frowning a little. "You're still sick, Frieza. I'm telling your family not to let you go <em>anywhere<em> outside your own planet until you get your memory back!"  
>"Don't you dare!" Frieza snapped.<br>"Frieza," Bulma smirked a little and turned to face him. "Come on! A saiyan on Earth? Named _Goku_? That isn't even a saiyan name. You're obviously still suffering from your injuries." She laughed. "Just forget about it and thank God you're alive – spend time with your family! They've missed you."  
>"Whatever." Frieza mumbled. He stood up. "May I go now?"<br>"Yes." Bulma rolled her eyes and handed him back his dimension traveller which she'd placed on her desk. "Say hi to Yasa for me."  
>"I will. Bye." Frieza didn't hesitate to key in his destination and disappear in front of her.<p>

After he had gone Bulma swallowed and pulled a communicate device out of her pocket. She flicked between contacts and made a call, tensing when she got no response.  
>"Vegeta? It's me… call me back as soon as you get this. It's urgent. We <em>have<em> to talk about Frieza."


	12. Kiss With A Fist

Frieza opened his eyes as a great wave of fire shot through his body. Shit… shit! He'd come home for a lie down, which he had done… and now he had woken up to an immense pain that was bombarding itself through his entire being. He was dripping with sweat; his breathing was quick and uneven; his heart was pounding in his chest; his head throbbing… **shit**! He was going to _**die**_!

Frieza sat up instantly, trying his best to channel the immense power that was flowing through him. Shit shit shit! He couldn't control it! _Shit_! He was going to die here! Fuck! He had to stay calm. Just say calm. Focus. Frieza took a few deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm his raging power level. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to channel his ki. Almost… shit! It didn't work! _Help_! He was going to _die_! He had to do something! He had to – ah! He suddenly remembered the bracelet. In one swift movement he grabbed the bracelet than was still on his wrist and pressed that tiny button. Shit! This thing better work! His heart was on fire; he felt like his body was going to explode at any moment. His vision became blurry and continued to blur until all he could see what white. He felt hot. Too hot. He could hear his heart beating heavily against his ribs; he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He felt sick. He felt cold. Fuck… the bracelet wasn't working! He was going to die! He was going to – ah…

Frieza suddenly sighed deeply, relieved at the feeling of his power fading. God, he never thought he'd be relieved to feel that! Okay… calm down. Panic over. He wasn't going to die. He could handle this power. He could! He just had to adjust… he just had to learn to channel it with the bracelet, then slowly take the bracelet away… maybe Bulma could adjust how much it restricted him and wean him off slowly… Damn! Even now he still felt so _powerful_! He'd never felt this strong in his entire life! The power surged through him like fire; he felt like a God! Fuck… he felt so energetic. So _**aggressive**_! So…

Frieza looked down. Hm. Yeah, that seemed right. He was aroused. Shit… He _had_ to stop getting like this! Was he going to be like this every day! He had to learn to control this energy fast; he couldn't walk around like this everywhere! Damn… he felt so alive! The power was _burning_ within him, it was tearing him apart! He had to release it… he had to…  
>"Lord Frieza?" Frieza had been so stressed over his giant power level he hadn't even noticed Zarbon enter the room. He looked up to see Zarbon standing there with a slightly confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" Zarbon asked. Frieza simply stared at him, speechless. Fuck… this was bad. He was so ridiculously horny, so unbelievably energetic thought he was going to <em><strong>explode<strong>_! Zarbon titled his head a little. "Uh… Sir?" He looked at Frieza. "What's wrong?" Frieza looked down, catching his breath. He tried to make his heart stop racing but he couldn't. He was out of control! Zarbon cleared his throat, becoming concerned. "Say something." He pleaded. Frieza just looked up at him, and smirked.

_You hit me once,_  
><em> I hit you back,<em>  
><em> You gave a kick,<em>  
><em> I gave a slap,<em>  
><em> You smashed a plate over my head,<em>  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed.<em>

"Oh, **Lord Frieza**!" Zarbon screamed as he knelt on all fours, his face being pushed hard into the floor as Frieza pressed his hand down on Zarbon's head, slamming into him harder than he ever had done before.  
>"Shut the fuck up Zarbon!" Frieza roared, his body burning. Shit! He wasn't calming down at all! Even with the bracelet his power level was <em><strong>raging<strong>_! He could feel more and more power shoot through him with every movement he made. Dammit this was_ torture_! Torture that actually felt good! "Oh…" Frieza uttered, closing his eyes. "Oh **Zarbon**!"

_You hit me once,_  
><em> I hit you back,<em>  
><em> You gave a kick,<em>  
><em>I gave a slap,<em>

"Frieza's telling the truth!" Back on Planet Vegeta Bulma was screaming desperately at her husband.  
>"What are you talking about!" Vegeta protested. "Truth about what!"<br>"About what happened to him!" Bulma snapped. "What do you think I meant?"  
>"Oh, like I care!" Vegeta spat at her. "Don't bother me with that crap Woman; I have enough to deal with! I couldn't care less what happened to Frieza – in fact my only concern is that whoever did that to him didn't finish him off." Bulma gasped, shocked by what he was saying.<br>"Vegeta… he's Yasa's husband."

_You smashed a plate over my head,_  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed.<em>

"Oh… Lord Frieza…" Zarbon blushed, closing his eyes tight. This was too much to handle. Where was Frieza _getting_ this power! Was this his true strength? Had it finally come back to him? God, he never could have imagined Frieza would feel like this… The power that Frieza was sending through his body felt amazing; Zarbon couldn't hold himself back much longer. Frieza was so powerful, and Zarbon wasn't used to it!  
>"<strong>What<strong> Zarbon!" Frieza barked, still pounding into him hard.  
>"I'm…" Zarbon whimpered, overcome by the feeling of Frieza's surging power inside him. "I'm gonna…"<br>"Oh, you have got to be **kidding** me!"

_My black eye casts no shadow,_  
><em> Your red eye sees nothing,<em>  
><em> Your slap don't stick,<em>  
><em>Your kicks don't hit,<em>

Vegeta shot Bulma an angry glare.  
>"Yes, he is." He breathed. "He's also the vindictive bastard that enslaved me for twelve years, did you forget that?"<br>"I know!" Bulma protested. "I know, I'm not saying you should feel sorry for him but…" She looked at Vegeta. "You know my friend Goku?"  
>"Raditz's brother?" Vegeta looked at her. "Yes?"<br>"He…" Bulma swallowed. "He did it." Vegeta paused for a moment, considering Bulma's words.  
>"… Shit."<p>

_So we remain the same._

Frieza pulled out of Zarbon angrily, his ki burning with hatred as he watched Zarbon come.  
>"Is that all you can manage!" he spat.<br>"I'm… I'm sorry Sir." Zarbon panted, falling onto his stomach. "It's just… you feel so different –"  
>"Yeah, I know." Frieza growled. He grabbed Zarbon's hair and yanked his head up, causing Zarbon to cry out in pain. Frieza moved his lips close to Zarbon's ear. "You'd better get used to it – fast!" He bit Zarbon's neck angrily, ripping out some of his flesh. Zarbon winced in pain, whimpering.<br>"I'm sorry…" he sobbed.  
>"Forget it, Darling!" Frieza snapped. "Just practise getting laid!" He marched over to his bedside table and grabbed the dimension traveller.<br>"Where are you going!" Zarbon's eyes widened in fear. Frieza simply glared at him.  
>"To finish this off!" he hissed.<br>"I can finish it!" Zarbon protested. "Just carry on –"  
>"No thanks." Frieza spat. "Just get some sleep, would you?" Before Zarbon could say another word Frieza had disappeared.<p>

_Love sticks,_  
><em> Sweat drips,<em>  
><em>Break the lock if it don't fit.<em>

Vegeta moved closer to Bulma, his face turning serious.  
>"Don't tell Yasa." He ordered. Bulma's eyes widened.<br>"You can't be serious!"  
>"I'm deadly serious." Vegeta replied. "She'll kill you."<br>"Don't be stupid…" Bulma half-smirked. "Yasa's my best friend here! She wouldn't kill me!" She looked at Vegeta. He didn't even flinch. His eyes were stern. Serious. Deathly. Bulma shifted uncomfortably, looking at him with widening eyes. "Would she…?"

_A kick to the teeth is good for some,_

Yasa left her meeting room to go and grab some lunch. She hadn't even taken two steps out of the room when Frieza appeared behind her, grabbing her violently and pulling her towards him.

_A kiss with a fist is better than none._

"Wha –" Yasa's eyes widened at the sight of his face beside hers. "_**Frieza**_!" she growled. "What is it! Let go of me!" She tried to break free but couldn't, he was stronger than her now. Her efforts to fight him off were futile. "What do you want!" she demanded, refusing to give in to him.  
>"You…" Frieza breathed into her ear, his face dripping with sweat as he struggled to contain his raging power level.<br>"Frieza…" Yasa struggled again. "What's **wrong** with you! What hap –" Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar hardness press against her ass. She blushed. "Are you hard!" she demanded, her face turning angry. Didn't he know she had **work** to do!  
>"Yeah…" Frieza panted. His grip on her tightened. "We're going to the bedroom. If you don't co-operate I'll rape you right here."<br>"Frieza –"  
>"Yasa!" Frieza flipped her around to face him and pushed her against the wall, pressing his entire weight against her. Yasa's eyes widened as she looked into his. She felt his power level grow; it was huge! She hadn't seen his power like this in months! His eyes were burning with power and a cold, dark, angry lust. Shit… she wasn't getting away. He wouldn't let her! She had to try though! She couldn't deal with <strong>this<strong> right now!  
>"Get off me!" Yasa screamed, trying her hardest to push him away.<br>"Yasa." Frieza lifted up her thighs so that he was holding her against the wall with her thighs in his hand and his penis pressing against her underwear. He glanced around, conscious that anyone could see them. "… Stay quiet." Before Yasa could even respond he'd moved them into the bedroom.

_Whoa…_  
><em>A kiss with a fist is better than none.<em>

"That's insane!" Bulma protested. "I can't just **not** tell her! Vegeta, this is her _husband_ we're talking about!"  
>"And this is your <strong>life<strong> we're talking about!" Vegeta argued. He grabbed her shoulders, looking sternly into her eyes. "Bulma. I never knew my mother. If you tell Yasa it was your friend that nearly killed her husband then Vegeta won't know his mother either!"  
>"His <em>name<em> is Trunks!" Bulma glared at him.  
>"<strong>Fine<strong>, I'll be sure to write that on your headstone!"

_I broke your jaw once before,_  
><em> I spilled your blood upon the floor,<em>  
><em> You broke my leg in return,<em>  
><em>So sit back and watch the bed burn.<em>

"Frieza!" Yasa screamed. "Stop!"  
>"Oh babe, please don't say that…" Frieza begged breathlessly as he slammed himself into her. She was lying back on the bed as Frieza held her thighs up around his waist so her body was titled slightly. He closed his eyes as he pummelled in and out of her, his heart racing. His ki wasn't fading. No matter how much energy he used he <em>couldn't<em> stop the power cascading through him like a typhoon!  
>"You fucking bastard!" Yasa snapped. She sat up, grabbing his shoulder with one hand to help her balance against his enormous power. She threw her free hand hard across his face, almost breaking his jaw. Frieza moaned loudly as she did so.<br>"Oh Yasa, do that again!" he wailed.  
>"Fuck off!" Yasa screamed. "You fucking <strong>rapist<strong>! I don't want to do this!"  
>"Fight me then…" Frieza begged. Yasa let out an angry cry and dug her nails into his neck, ripping holes in his flesh. Frieza moaned loudly, his ki flickering around them as she did so.<p>

_Love sticks,_  
><em>Sweat drips,<em>

"Bulma!" Vegeta cried as she turned her back on him, folding her arms.  
>"I can't believe you!" Bulma snapped. "You're actually asking me to <em>lie<em> to your best friend – your_ sister_!"  
>"It's not a lie!" Vegeta argued. "I don't want you to lie I just want you to <strong>not<strong> tell her you're friends with a saiyan outcast that tried to kill her husband!"  
>"Well he must have had a reason!" Bulma turned to face Vegeta, her face burning with anger. "Goku's a good person! Frieza must have done something terrible for Goku to do that to him, he must have <em>deserved<em> it!"  
>"… Bulma, please don't change the subject…" Vegeta rubbed his temples slowly. "I don't give a crap about either of those things – of <em>course<em> Frieza deserved it, who the hell cares!"  
>"I care!" Bulma snapped. "And you should too!" She squared up to him, standing only inches away from his body. "You know I pretty much have to choose between my best friend of twenty years and my new <em>family<em>! Why can't you just appreciate what I'm going through!"  
>"Why can't you appreciate how much this doesn't concern me!" Vegeta growled. "I have a planet to think about Bulma, I haven't got time to waste warding off your guilt." Bulma looked at him angrily, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Really? Well isn't that a surprise." She hissed. "I guess I forgot now that you're king you haven't got time to waste on your _wife_." She pushed past him, nudging his armour as she did so.  
>"Bulma!" Vegeta called after her as she stormed towards the door.<br>"Sorry to disturb you, _Your Majesty_!" Bulma called back to him, not turning to look at him as she left the room. Vegeta's face turned angry.  
>"Oh what, so I'm supposed to feel bad now?" he snapped. "Well I don't! Are you listening?" he growled. "Bulma? <strong>Bulma<strong>!"

_Break the lock if it don't fit._

"Oh… **fuck** Frieza!" Yasa hissed loudly as he continued to slam ruthlessly into her.  
>"Shut up, Yasa!" Frieza snapped. "If you're going to talk say something useful!"<br>"What!" Yasa's face burned in anger; she glared furiously him. "How **dare** you speak to me like that! I'm the queen of saiyans!"  
>"You're my fucking bitch." Frieza hissed. He grabbed her buttocks firmly, digging his fingers into her flesh. This was crazy! He was hitting her as hard as he could and his power level was still growing! It burned inside him; he thought he was going to explode! It felt good… scary, but oh so good!<p>

_A kick to the teeth is good for some,_  
><em>A kiss with a fist is better than none.<em>

Yasa's face turned red as anger shot through her soul. She glared at him darkly, gritting her teeth in rage.  
>"Don't you <em><strong>dare<strong>_ call me that!" Frieza's eyes widened as she turned super saiyan, her power level shooting up as she did so. He closed his eyes in pure elation; she felt so good… **God** did she feel good! Her rising ki grabbed at his, pulling it down low enough to stop him feeling like he was about to explode but not so low that this didn't feel completely and utterly _amazing_! Yasa looked at him with her deep green eyes, burning fiercely into her soul. "Fine!" she hissed. "If you want to rape me then go ahead and do it you sick bastard," She smirked darkly at him, closely watching the reaction on his face. "But at least do it properly. It's supposed to hurt you pussy!"

_Whoa…_

Frieza felt another surge of fire run through his body as she challenged him. He glared at her darkly, gritting his teeth as he replied.  
>"I'll fucking kill you you worthless little monkey!"<p>

_A kiss with a fist is better than none._

Yasa screamed loudly as Frieza pushed her violently onto her back, holding one of her legs up above his head and the other flat on the quilt. He slammed himself into her deeply, ruthlessly. Yasa cried out in pain as he pounded into her, almost splitting her entrance in two.  
>"F-Frieza!" she moaned. "Stop it! That hurts!"<br>"Aw," Frieza smirked mockingly at her. "Baby… I thought you wanted it to hurt."  
>"Not this much!" Yasa glared up at him and struggled to move under his grip. Frieza chuckled darkly.<br>"You should be careful what you wish for."  
>"I wish you were fucking dead!" Yasa roared. Frieza's eyes widened as a sudden wave of power came flying at him. Yasa had sent a great burst of energy down her body and onto his penis, causing him to scream in pain as the power exploded inside him. She laughed evilly as she watched the pain sweep across his face, making his eyes close and his lips quiver in agony.<p>

_You hit me once,_  
><em> I hit you back,<em>  
><em> You gave a kick,<em>  
><em> I gave a slap,<em>  
><em>You smashed a plate over my head,<em>

"You…" Frieza breathed when the pain began to subside. Oh god that hurt… that hurt so much… and he **loved** it! How **dare** she do that to him! He wickedly glared down at her and threw his weight onto her body, stopping his face only an inch away from hers. "You're going to pay for that." He hissed with dark, lustful venom in his voice. Yasa cried out as he grabbed her viciously and flipped her over, pushing her head down into the quilt. As she struggled to break free of his tremendous grip he wrapped his tail around her waist and raised her hips up, forcing his knee in between her legs to separate them.  
>"Frieza!" Yasa barked. "Don't you dare! Don't you <strong>da<strong> –" She screamed in pain as Frieza forced himself into her. He grabbed her breasts roughly and began to squeeze her flesh, becoming more excited by the softness and the size of them in his hands. He smirked down at her naked body – naked except for the medallion which he'd been kind enough to let her keep.  
>"Oops." Frieza purred darkly and began thrusting rapidly in and out of her, moving one hand to caress her hips tightly as he did so.<p>

_Then I set fire to our bed._

"You… fucker!" Out of nowhere Yasa gathered up a great wave of energy and pushing it against him. Not expecting the blow Frieza was caught off guard and went flying into the top of the back wall, just above her dressing table. As he regained his balance Yasa crawled to her feet and threw herself at him, grabbing him hard and throwing him down onto the bed. Frieza choked, wide-eyed at the level of her power. She was almost matching him! Yasa didn't even let a tenth of a second pass before she appeared in front of him and slammed herself down on his cock, sending another wave of power down his entire length and making Frieza scream in pain.

_You hit me once,_  
><em>I hit you back,<em>

"**Fuck**!" Frieza screamed, growing breathless. "Yasa! Slow down! Stop it!" he begged her mercifully but she didn't listen. She moved up and down his length faster and faster, sending wave after wave of obliterating power down his member. The power burned through his length and up his spine like fire, making him arch his back in agony. This was too much… how dare she do this! There was no way was she going to win! No **way**! Frieza's power was fading; he still couldn't control his power completely and Yasa was using that to her advantage. Her power level was drowning out his! Well… not for much longer! Frieza reached for the bracelet and switched it off. As soon as he did so he felt his body start to burn. His power was flowing again, greater and stronger than it had been before! Alright, this was it! He was going to** kill** her!

_You gave a kick,_  
><em>I gave a slap,<em>

Yasa yelped out as Frieza slammed her into the wall behind the bed and began thrusting himself into her, sending wave after wave of unbeatable power through her body.  
>"F-Frieza…" she gasped. "Stop! It's too much!" She shut her eyes tight, biting her lip to stop herself screaming out loud. Frieza continued to slam into her, sweat dripping all over him. God this felt so damn good. Yasa's super saiyan power level was helping him control his own; he could unleash his full power onto her and just touch the border between overwhelming pain and absolute pleasure.<br>"Oh Yasa…" Frieza gasped hoarsely, eagerly grabbing every bit of her flesh with his hands. "Yasa you're driving me crazy babe…" he panted, closing his eyes. His need grew larger. He wanted her to respond to him in any way she could. He wanted her to hurt him, shout at him, scream at him, fight him. He wanted her _passion_! God, he adored this woman! His heart beat harder with every movement she made and every sound she uttered. She was everything he desired and more, in every possible way! "Come on girl, talk to me." Frieza hissed, desperate for her attention. _Any_ attention. "**Fight** with me!" He could barely contain himself as he heard her soft moans under his body, as he felt her flickering ki and her perfect flesh.  
>"Frieza…" Yasa's face darkened as blood rushed to her cheeks. This was too much. His power was so overwhelming. She had to fight it… she had to… "Oh…" Yasa felt her body warm, her skin tingle. This was good… this was too good. His power was too much. She couldn't handle it anymore. As he continued to thrust into her her vision became swamped by a white mist and she moaned deeply, her entire body tingling. She closed her eyes and cried out to him, desperate for him to finish so she could feel his warm liquid spilling into her. "F… Frieza…" She felt light-headed; the world darkened around her as the feel of his penis inside her and the strength of his ki sent her into another dimension.<p>

_You smashed a plate over my head,_

"Oh… **Yasa**!" Frieza moaned loudly as a sharp wave of pleasure shot through every molecule in his body and he came heavily inside her. He felt himself climax even after his orgasm was over; never before had he felt such waves of power inside him! He was so overcome by absolute pleasure that his vision blacked out for a few seconds and didn't return until his power level had dropped down completely and an overwhelming wave of tiredness flooded his soul. God… that was good.

_Then I set fire to our bed._

Frieza sighed deeply and flopped back onto the bed, pulling Yasa down with him. He spent a minute or so panting deeply, trying desperate to resume his normal breathing. He pressed the button on his bracelet again, paranoid that in a few hours he actually would die.  
>"God…" he breathed, stroking Yasa's now black hair. "That was good…" He closed his eyes and smiled, still panting a little. "Wouldn't you… agree?" There was a moment's silence. She didn't respond. "Yasa?" Frieza opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed; she wasn't moving.<p>

Frieza's heart stopped. Oh god… had he _killed_ her? A fiery wave of panic suddenly flooded his soul. Did his counterpart never unleash his full power on her? Was it too much for her to handle? Oh shit! He didn't want her to_ actually_ die! Oh shit oh shit! Frieza jumped up and rolled her over, his heard racing with dread. _**Crap**_! Yasa! No! He didn't want her to die! He _didn't_ want her to die! He liked her! She was the only woman that had ever turned him on without touching him – and the only _person_ he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with! Wait… what? Really? Oh shit! He actually _wanted_ to live with Yasa forever! Crap crap **crap**!

Frieza's throat felt dry. God… she was dead. He'd killed her. This _stupid_ power level – wait… that power. He felt something that wasn't his own. Ah… Frieza sighed in relief. It was Yasa's power. She was still alive. He looked down at her chest. It was moving. She was _breathing_! Why hadn't it occurred to him to check that before? After taking a moment to calm himself down he scooped her up in his arms.  
>"Yasa." He uttered softly, staring down at her. No response. He shook her gently, then a little harder. "Yasa!" She still wasn't responding. Hm… Frieza looked around the room, wondering what he could do to wake her. His eyes stopped at the bathroom door, and he smirked. Perfect…<p>

He carried her into the bathroom, opened the shower cubicle door with his tail and gently lay her down on the floor. He snickered to himself a little before turning the shower on in its coldest setting. Yes this was cruel… but it was fun to be cruel! He backed away and watched as the ice cold water fell down on her with tremendous force, and she began to stir.  
>"Mm…" she uttered softly. She slowly opened her eyes, unaware of her surroundings at first. As she became more awake her senses snapped into place and she screamed at the sharp pain of the freezing cold water. "<em><strong>Fuck<strong>_!" She jumped to her feet, frantically turning the shower off. Frieza laughed wickedly and loudly as he watched her struggle against the shower, shivering like crazy. Yasa turned to face him, her face burning with anger. "Why did you do that!" she demanded.  
>"I thought I'd put you in a coma." Frieza smirked. "This was the only way I could wake you."<br>"Tch! Bullshit! There are a million other ways to wake me and you **know** it!" Yasa glared at him before pushing past him and into the bedroom, briefly raising her ki to dry herself off. "Anyway, as if you could put me in a coma!" she hissed. "You're good Frieza, but not good enough to kill me." She gathered her clothes from around the room and started to redress on the bed, still overcome with anger. "Do you really think you could kill me by accident? You **do** remember how to control your power, don't you?" She shot a nasty smirk at him, trying desperately to get him back for freezing her. Frieza rolled his eyes and entered the bedroom.  
>"Of course." He bluffed. "I just haven't been that fierce in a while." He smirked at her. "I hope you didn't mind."<br>"Next time do it on my day off." Yasa growled, trying not to blush. "I'm going to be walking funny all day!"  
>"I'm glad I made an impression." Frieza smirked again, his ego growing wider.<p>

Yasa simply hissed and headed for the door.  
>"I'm running late. Don't try this again." She barked.<br>"Didn't you like it?" Frieza faked sounding hurt.  
>"Of course…" Yasa smirked, her mood softening and her tail twitching slightly at the memory of being pummelled. "But next time we have sex that's so good I pass out I want it to be on <em>my<em> time, not the planet's."  
>"Certainly, my dear." Frieza approached her and knelt down on one knee, taking her hand and kissing it. Yasa smirked a little, blushing.<br>"Cheesy." She pulled her hand away. "Stay out of my way for the rest of the day – and most of tomorrow, too." Frieza raised an eyebrow; as insulted and offended as he was by that remark, he couldn't help but smirk. Yasa bent over to quickly kiss him on the cheek before turning to leave the room. As she turned and opened the door Frieza spoke to her, not looking at her at all and not even realising he'd spoken until after he'd said it,  
>"I think I love you."<p>

Yasa froze. She turned her head to look at him, catching a glimpse of the fear and absolute shock in his eyes as he raised his head to look at her.  
>"I –"<br>"You've only known me for a few weeks." Yasa said, shocked by his statement. She stared at him for a moment, gauging his fear, and then smirked. "You're a loser, Frieza."  
>"… And you're a whore." Frieza growled. Yasa raised an eyebrow.<br>"We can't all be perfect." She winked at him. "See you later." She left the room that instant, closing the door behind her. Frieza simply sat there for a moment, gobsmacked by what he had just said. He didn't even mean it… did he? _Fuck_, what did he know? Who cares. Yasa certainly didn't. He was surprised at how much she had let that go. Didn't she want to torture him over it? Then again she was running late…  
><em>"Oh, whatever!"<em> Frieza huffed to himself. If he didn't learn to harness this power he only had a day to live anyway. He might as well tell _Vegeta_ he always felt like his father. "… Now that is horse shit." Frieza mumbled angrily and lay back on the floor, sighing deeply.

**Author's Note:-  
><strong>Okay so Frieza and Yasa have been a bit active lately :p This fic isn't supposed to be a giant sex show so I think I'm gonna lay off the lemons for a while, but I'd still really appreciate it if you guys all reviewed so I know how I'm doing ^_^ When it comes to lemons I'm a total newbie, so I'd really like to know your thoughts!  
>Thanks guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!<p> 


	13. Male Bonding

Frieza lay back on the couch with his eyes closed. Dammit, he still couldn't fully control this power… but he was learning, and he'd managed to control enough of it. Maybe it was time to go and fight Goku…  
>"Papa?" Yasa III's chirpy voice came from beside him. Frieza opened his eyes to see her standing there.<br>"Yes, Dear?" he answered, holding back a sigh. Since when was she back on this planet?  
>"Can you teach me destructo disk?" Yasa beamed up at him sweetly, her eyes sparkling. Frieza sighed. <em>No.<em>  
>"That's far too dangerous for little girls to practice." He said as he sat up. "Why don't you go and draw or something?"<br>"I knew you'd say that!" Yasa growled. Frieza smirked as he looked at her. Aww. She had her mother's pout. How adorable. He took a moment to examine her features; it had just occurred to him he had never paid much attention to her before. She had bright blue eyes and lavender coloured hair, obviously from her father. Her hair was about shoulder length and quite thick with the top layer tied back in a small ponytail that was secure with a large fuchsia clip. Facially she looked a lot like Yasa and her tail resembled Yasa even more – although it wasn't tied around her waist. She was wearing traditional Icejin clothing – a shortish skirt and a small top that settled over her chest and hung loosely across her arms, covering her shoulders and arms up to her elbows and leaving a lot of her neck and her midsection exposed. Both items of clothing were red with small black flowers decorating them and her feet were bare. Hm… Frieza considered the differences between saiyan and Icejin cultures… he hadn't seen this girl much, but when he had she's been dressed exactly like Yasa except for the colouring of her boots, which had been white, and the absence of that hideous medallion. She'd also had her tail tied around her waist. She didn't now though… was it more naturally for Chibi Yasa to have her tail loose? Had she been raised as more of an Icejin girl or a saiyan? Probably both… poor child. She was destined to go through a major identity crisis when she was older, maybe it would have been kinder to just abort the poor little brat when she was still in Yasa's womb.

Frieza smiled a little at Chibi Yasa and let out a small dark chuckle.  
>"If you knew I'd say that then why did you ask?" he questioned.<br>"On Planet Yasa all the girls fight." Yasa sulked. "They think I'm a loser because you don't let me fight at home!"  
>"You think this is your home?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.<br>"Sort of." Yasa answered. "I have two, right?"  
>"Which do you prefer?" Frieza looked at her, interested to hear her answer. She frowned at him.<br>"Planet Yasa!" she growled. "At least there people will train me! VT is _exactly_ the same as me and he's already stronger!"  
>"VT?" Frieza blinked in confusion. Who the hell was that?<br>"Vegeta Trunks!" Yasa snapped. "Don't you remember anything?"  
>"Oh…" Frieza mumbled. Right. Vegeta's son. Of course! If Yasa had this child it only made sense that Vegeta had a half-human boy of his own. Hm… Vegeta's son. What would he look like?<br>"He's gonna turn into a super saiyan before I do!" Yasa protested. "We're supposed to have the same power level! How come Kuriza can train wherever he wants but I can only train with the saiyans!" Frieza looked at Yasa and frowned.  
>"Do you really think you should be talking to your father like that?" he asked sternly. Yasa's eyes widened a little and she stepped back, lowering her eyes.<br>"I'm sorry Papa…" she mumbled. "I just…" She sniffed a little, becoming upset. "When you first came home you didn't mind if I started fighting…"  
>"Well back then I –" Frieza stopped himself. <em>Shit<em>! He was about to say back then he didn't care about her! Well… he still didn't, but was he now acknowledging her as his _daughter_? She wasn't his daughter! No way! But then… he was acknowledging Yasa as his wife… surely this child was part of the package?  
>"What?" Chibi Yasa looked up at him, wiping her eyes.<br>"Back then I… wasn't myself." Frieza folded his arms. "I forgot that a little Icejin girl should never fight! You don't see your aunt Astra fighting do you?"  
>"She does!" Yasa gasped. "She fights with Mother and Nanapa all the time! They always spar together!"<br>"What?" Frieza frowned. Yasa's eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth.  
>"I thought you knew…" she uttered, becoming nervous. "Please don't tell anyone I told you!"<br>"Hm…" Frieza thought about that. Interesting. Astra could fight? He never saw that side of her… neither did Coola, as far as he was aware. Icejin women were so deceitful! He looked back at Yasa. "Fine." Frieza shrugged. "I won't tell anyone if you agree to never bother me with this training business again."

Yasa paused for a moment, and pouted again.  
>"Please Papa!"<br>"No!" Frieza barked. "Go and do something less dangerous." He watched as Yasa's face dropped again and she nodded softly.  
>"Okay…" she mumbled. "Bye!" Frieza blinked as she ran out of the room. He watched her leave and tapped his tail a little. Hm… what had she said about becoming a super saiyan? Was that even possible? He thought there was only supposed to be one…<br>_"Hey sis! Where are you going?"_ Kuriza's voice came from outside the room.  
><em>"Kuri! Will you spar with me?"<em>  
><em>"Sure. Do you want to do it now?"<em>  
>"Hm?" Frieza looked up towards the door. "<em><strong>Kuriza<strong>_!" he roared. "Don't undermine me!"  
>"What!" Kuriza ran into the room and stared wide-eyed at Frieza. "P-Papa!" He glared down at the little saiyan girl that had followed him in. "You never said you already asked him!"<br>"I didn't think he'd hear…" Yasa said. She looked up at Kuriza regretfully. "Sorry."  
>"Hey!" Frieza snapped. He threw an angry glare at Yasa. "When I say no it <em><strong>means<strong> _no! It doesn't mean ask your brother! Do you understand!"  
>"I liked it better when you were still sick…" Yasa sobbed.<br>"How dare you!" Frieza screamed, his blood boiling. Oh, he was going to_ kill_ this little brat! How dare she speak to him like this! He jumped up off the sofa and angrily advanced towards her. "Wait – Papa!" Kuriza grabbed Frieza's shoulders and held him back away from Yasa, who was starting to look frightened. She took a few steps away from them and stood in a semi-fighting stance, trying to figure out whether she should try to defend herself or just run for it.

Frieza moved his eyes to the younger Icejin.  
>"Get out of my way, Kuriza." He hissed.<br>"Sure, when you calm down…" Kuriza sweat dropped. Frieza blinked. He hadn't even notice his power level had shot through the roof. He was still wearing the bracelet, and it was a good thing! He could just about control himself under this level of power. He took a moment to study Kuriza. Hm… interesting. Kuriza was quite protective over Yasa… He and Coola had never had that relationship! Then again… Frieza and Coola were both boys. Maybe it was different for brothers and sisters. Frieza moved his focus onto Kuriza's eyes and smirked coldly into them.  
>"How sweet." He teased. "Taking care of your little sister like this. I'm proud of you."<br>"It's not like that…" Kuriza blushed. "You can hurt her all you want, but…"  
>"You think I'm going to kill her?" Frieza looked at Kuriza. Just what was this boy trying to suggest? Did he actually think Frieza couldn't control his own power level! … How did he know that!<br>"Well… if you're not going to then why did you raise your power so much?" Frieza felt his face darken. Right… he couldn't admit to Kuriza he didn't know how to control his power yet! It was too humiliating! Frieza looked away, trying his hardest not to blush.  
>"… For effect." he mumbled. Dammit, he felt like an idiot! He shrugged Kuriza's hands off him and glanced at Yasa. "Don't do that again. Do you understand?" he said. Yasa nodded, still standing defensively.<br>"Effect?" Kuriza stared blankly at Frieza.  
>"<strong>Yes<strong>!" Frieza roared. He smacked Kuriza across the face, causing Yasa to flinch. "Don't question your father!"  
>"Alright, sorry…" Kuriza rubbed the huge purple mark that had appeared on his face. He shot an angry glare at Yasa. "Get out of here, okay? That's the last time I try to be nice to you!"<br>"It's – it's not my fault!" Yasa pouted and ran out of the room sobbing to herself. Frieza smirked a little. Now _that_ was more like his childhood – except for the crying!

He turned his attention to Kuriza.  
>"Does she normally get you into trouble?" Frieza asked with a smirk.<br>"Not really…" Kuriza mumbled. "I don't get why you and Uncle Coola hate each other so much."  
>"Imagine if you had to compete with Yasa for my empire." Frieza folded his arms. Kuriza's face went blank for a moment as he considered the notion.<br>"… Oh yeah." He eventually uttered. "I guess I'd want her dead." Frieza laughed.  
>"Consider yourself lucky you had a sister." He smirked. "Go on – don't you have something to do?"<br>"Uh… Actually Papa, I was…" Kuriza blushed a little. He looked at Frieza. "Wanna spar?" Frieza stared at Kuriza for a moment and shrugged.  
>"Sure."<br>"Really!" Kuriza beamed.  
>"What, do you want me to change my mind!"<p>

Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta, Bulma still wasn't speaking to her husband.  
>"Uh… she says she isn't coming out, Sire." Nappa reported awkwardly into his scouter. It was just he and Bulma in the room; Vegeta was refusing to come to her.<br>"That's not what I said!" Bulma barked. "What I said was I'm not stepping one **foot** outside this room until that arrogant bastard apologises!"  
>"Did you hear that?" Nappa sweat dropped. He listened to Vegeta's response. "Mm… uh-huh. Okay." He looked at Bulma. "He says you're gonna have to come out sooner or later because he's told all the servants not to bring food in here."<br>"Tell him he's an idiot." Bulma smirked. "I have food capsules."  
>"She's got food capsules, Sire." Nappa said into his scouter. He sat down on the bed and sighed as he listened to Vegeta's response. "Uh… do you really want me to say that to her? I mean… she is the queen, it's kind of disrespectful – okay okay!" he protested as Vegeta started screaming at him. "Okay, you're the king! I know!" He looked at Bulma and sighed. "Uh, Your Highness…"<br>"_Yes_." Bulma growled. Nappa raised his eyebrows regretfully as he spoke;  
>"You're a bitch." Bulma's face turned red, her eyes burning in anger.<br>"Give me that scouter!" she demanded.  
>"Uh, I don't think I'm allowed –"<br>"_**Give it to me**_!" Before Nappa could even respond Bulma jumped onto his large frame and snatched the scouter from his face. She put it on and started screaming into the piece at Vegeta. Nappa rolled his eyes as he listened to her cursing. Where had she even learned those words?

As Bulma continued yelling into the scouter there was a knock on the door. Nappa glanced at Bulma.  
>"Do you want me to –"<br>"I don't care!" Bulma roared at him.  
>"I'm gonna go." Nappa sighed and made his way over to the door. He opened it, only to find Vegeta standing there. "Uh…" he choked and looked back over at Bulma, then back at Vegeta.<br>"Why did you give her your scouter." Vegeta growled, holding his own scouter in his hand. "I told you I didn't want to speak to her."  
>"I couldn't help it Sire, she took it off me!" Nappa protested. "What was I supposed to do, fight her off? I'd kill her!"<br>"I'm not answering that." Vegeta mumbled. He pushed past Nappa and cleared his throat at Bulma, who had her back to him and was yelling his name into the scouter, demanding a response. Bulma turned around and glared at him.  
>"How long have you been there!" she demanded. "Why didn't you end the call!"<br>"Guess I forgot." Vegeta smirked. "Listen Bulma, let's make a deal." He folded his arms. "You promise to never say a word to _anyone_ about your friend Kakarotto –"  
>"Why, what about him?"<br>"Quiet Nappa!" Vegeta snapped.  
>"Sorry…"<br>"And," Vegeta continued to his wife. "I'll promise to listen to you."  
>"I want you to <em><strong>apologise<strong>_!" Bulma growled.  
>"Nappa, can you leave us alone please?" Vegeta spoke calmly through gritted teeth.<br>"Sure…" Nappa nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and marched over to her, staring down into her eyes.  
>"My father always hated you." He said bluntly, forcing back his anger.<br>"So what!" Bulma spat. "Does that mean you're going to aim to hate me too? Don't be such a daddy's boy! I don't care if you're king; you're still my husband and Trunks' father!"  
>"Vegeta's father." Vegeta replied.<br>"_Trunks'_." Bulma glared at him. Vegeta sighed and looked down at her, tapping his foot a little.  
>"You're a bitch. You know that?"<br>"Yes." Bulma smirked. "And you're a bastard – and I'm not coming out of this room until you _apologise_!"  
>"Fine." Vegeta shrugged. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. I still don't want you to say anything to Yasa though."<br>"Fine, I won't." Bulma said. She looked Vegeta up and down. "… Is that it?"  
>"What, do you want to fight again?" Vegeta challenged. "I'd win."<br>"No, but… … that was so easy for you to do."  
>"Well, I've calmed down now." Vegeta said. "And I'm in a good mood; I've just gained a powerful ally."<br>"So…" Bulma blinked, becoming more confused by the second. Since when did he give in so easily? "Why did you want Nappa to leave the room?" she asked, and then frowned. "Don't tell me you can't bring yourself to apologise to your own wife in front of him!"  
>"Bulma, I have a reputation to live up to." Vegeta huffed. "I can't let Nappa see me apologise to you. Besides… I have about another hour before I need to be somewhere else."<br>"And?"  
>"And I <em>definitely<em> didn't want Nappa to witness this part." Bulma paused for a moment, then her eyes widened.  
>"What!" she gasped, working out what he meant. How dare he! She was actually <em>offended<em>. "What if I'd said no!" Bulma roared, her anger flaring back up. How dare he just assume she'd consent!  
>"Bulma," Vegeta smirked at her darkly, wrapping his arms around her in a grip so tight she couldn't possibly hope to escape. "You don't get to say no."<br>"You _**bastard**_!"

Back on Frieza's planet Kuriza was panting heavily.  
>"Kuriza…" Frieza smirked as he approached his son. "You haven't grown much, have you?"<br>"I'm only in my first form Papa…" Kuriza mumbled, blushing a little. Frieza folded his arms and studied the younger Icejin. Actually, Kuriza was quite powerful; he'd grown immensely in the last ten years… he just wasn't as strong as Frieza. It was a good job really; if he could match Frieza's power and still control himself he'd beat Frieza to a pulp.  
>"Ah, that would explain it." Frieza unfolded his arms. "How many forms do you have now?"<br>"… Three." Kuriza looked away, a flash off annoyance briefly sweeping across his bruised face.  
>"What's wrong?" Frieza frowned at Kuriza's expression.<br>"Did you forget that…" Kuriza began. He looked at Frieza challengingly. "Or did you just never know?"  
>"What are you implying?" Frieza's face darkened. How dare this little brat square up to him like this!<br>"Nothing." Kuriza made his way over to the side of the training room and grabbed himself a drink from the large water cooler that sat there. Frieza watched Kuriza for a moment. Hm… had he hurt Kuriza's feelings? How pathetic! No son of Frieza's should show such weakness!

Frieza angrily made his way over to Kuriza and glared at the young Icejin.  
>"You're not upset, are you?" he growled.<br>"No!" Kuriza pouted. "Of course not!"  
>"Good." Frieza said. "I can't be expected to watch your every move, Kuriza. My father never sheltered me."<br>"You watch Yasa." Kuriza sat down, avoiding Frieza's gaze.  
>"… Well… that's different." Frieza replied. "She's a girl. She's not as strong as you." Geez, couldn't he figure that out for himself? Kuriza had always seemed quite smart…<br>"She's good at fighting. You should give her a chance." Kuriza looked up at Frieza. "Mama Yasa's a great warrior, right? Little Yasa's turning out the same."  
>"Have you seen your step-mother fight much?" Frieza folded his arms again. Hm… Kuriza and Yasa seemed terribly close. Why was that?<br>"Papa, really!" Kuriza laughed. "Don't you remember? She always used to train me. I know a couple of your moves, but I know almost all of hers!"  
>"Really?" Frieza stared at Kuriza in disbelief. Yasa taught him her moves? Why would she do that? Frieza had shown Kuriza a few of his because Kuriza was his only son and heir, but Yasa… what interest did she have in Kuriza? Hm… then again, there had been a time when Kuriza had been the only candidate to take Yasa's thrown. Was she going to give her empire to him once upon a time? … … No! Impossible! The saiyans would never stand for that! Dirty apes…<br>"Yeah." Kuriza interrupted Frieza's thoughts. "Yasa always used to complain that my real mother doesn't train me enough." He blushed a little. "She said I was a little scardy-cat because of her…"  
>"Haha." Frieza smirked. Well, that was true! Kuriza had been scared of <em>everything<em> when he was younger! Yet he was always determined to fight and win… it was a strange combination, really. Frieza looked at Kuriza. "So Yasa spent a lot of time with you then?" Kuriza nodded. "Why?" Frieza asked. Kuriza shrugged.  
>"Saiyans are loyal, right? Maybe it's a saiyan thing. I <em>am<em> her son, Papa…"  
>"Her step-son."<br>"I guess she doesn't see a difference."

Frieza continued to stare at Kuriza, trying to decipher him. How interesting… Yasa had raised this boy as her own, even though she'd never actually _wanted_ to marry Frieza in the first place. She must have had her own interests at heart, surely! Kuriza was a strong boy, maybe she saw his potential. She must have known he'd make a great ally for the saiyans someday. Why else would she take such an interest in him? Kuriza looked up, giving Frieza a confused glance.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Nothing." Frieza mumbled. He sat down next to Kuriza. "You like Yasa, right?" Kuriza shrugged.  
>"Sure. She's great." He took a sip of his water and smirked. "She's the mother I never had."<br>"That's cruel!" Frieza smirked with him. Well, at least Kuriza shared his hatred of Glaca.  
>"So what?" Kuriza replied. "You don't like her. Nobody does. She can't fight, she can't cook, she has no sense of humour… I don't know why you married her!" he protested.<br>"To make you." Frieza's smirk grew wider.  
>"Right, well… she's served her purpose now hasn't she?"<br>"Kuriza!" Frieza burst out laughing. Oh, he'd forgotten how much he liked this kid! He _had_ to start spending more time with him! "What are you suggesting!"  
>"Nothing." Kuriza smirked a little. "Nothing, Pa…" Frieza chuckled softly and looked at Kuriza; his face took on a serious tone as he did so.<br>"How good are you at lying?" Frieza challenged.  
>"Very." Kuriza looked at him. "Why?" Frieza watched Kuriza for a moment, and cleared his throat. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to ask this.<br>"Out of myself and Yasa…" he began. "Who do you prefer?" Kuriza stared back at him for a moment, and then smirked a little.  
>"I don't think I should lie to you, Papa." he said honestly.<br>"… Right." Frieza mumbled. "Good boy." A small smile formed on his lips. "I suppose…" he glanced away from Kuriza's gaze. "Apart from teaching you a few moves, I never saw much of you did I?"  
>"You were busy." Kuriza said. "I get it. I think I'll be the same with my son."<br>"Do you think about that sort of thing?" Frieza asked, looking back at him.  
>"Of course." Kuriza answered. "I need an heir eventually, right?"<br>"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
>"No." Kuriza said. "But I can get one. When I'm ready." He grinned arrogantly at Frieza. "I don't find it difficult, you know."<br>"Of course you don't, you're my son." Frieza smirked at Kuriza's arrogance. It amused him.

Frieza took another moment to stare at Kuriza. Wow… he'd never looked at his son so closely before. Was the Kuriza in his universe this good? Of course. He must be. It was the same person! He'd never taken the time to notice before, but Kuriza was great! He was incredibly powerful, smart, ambitious and knew exactly what he wanted from life. This was _exactly_ how Frieza had wanted his son to be! Was it all because of Yasa? No… no way! _He_ was taking the credit for this! All those years spent ignoring Kuriza had paid off! Kuriza had become great because he'd been so desperate for his father's approval, just like… well… maybe… Frieza had to admit – that parenting technique had worked on him too. Huh… was that why he'd had the childhood he'd had? Kold was more cunning than he looked! What a shrewd move. Frieza met Kuriza's eyes as a small, timid smirk formed across his lips.  
>"You're a good boy, Kuriza." He said, trying his best to keep his composure. "… I'm very proud of you."<br>"… … Thanks." Kuriza blushed deeply and looked away. "Uh…" Frieza smirked as he watched Kuriza. Poor boy. He didn't know what to do with himself.  
>"Come," Frieza decided to put Kuriza out of his misery and stood up. "Show me what that monkey has taught you."<br>"Alright!" Kuriza laughed and joined his father on the battle floor.

**Author's Note:-**  
>Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I'm still a little sick and work's been hectic… anyway! So not much action in this chapter, I wanted to get a bit of character development going on, let me know what you think ^_^<br>p.s. Goku will be appearing soon! Thank for waiting!


	14. Make Me An Island

_Knock knock_. Frieza moaned at the sound of somebody at the door. He yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Come in." he mumbled. The door opened and in ran Chibi Yasa, followed by Dodoria.<br>"Papa!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the bed.  
>"What is it." Frieza sighed. Dammit… why did she have to bother him now!<br>"She'd like to ask you something, Sire." Dodoria said. Frieza glared at him and then looked at Yasa.  
>"What." he growled sharply.<br>"Can we go to the beach today?" Yasa beamed. "It's Beach Day!"  
>"Beach Day…" Frieza mumbled. Right. It was an Icejin holiday… it was a stupid Icejin holiday! All it was was an excuse for lilo manufacturers to make money. Frieza frowned sternly at Yasa. "No." he answered bluntly. "I don't know why you asked!"<br>"But you promised!" Yasa protested. She glared at him, her cheeks puffing in anger. "You said no last year, but you_ promised_ we'd go this year instead!"  
>"You did promise, Sir…" Dodoria said sheepishly. Frieza shot him an angry glare, causing Dodoria to shiver a little.<br>"Thank you, Dodoria." Frieza hissed. What an _idiot_! Did he want to go on this stupid day trip too!

Frieza looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching his room. He called out to the figure he saw walk past the open doorway.  
>"Kuriza!" Kuriza stopped and looked into the room.<br>"Yes Papa?" he entered and approached Frieza.  
>"Do you know anything about this Beach Day?" Frieza growled.<br>"Oh, right!" Kuriza grinned. "That's today! You promised you'd take us!"  
>"You mean you <em>want<em> to go?" Frieza narrowed his eyes at him.  
>"Uh…" Kuriza blushed and looked away. "No… not at all." He mumbled. "But… you did promise Yasa."<br>"Fine. You and Dodoria can take her."  
>"No!" Yasa wailed. "I want you and Mother to come! You <em><strong>promised<strong>_ you would!"  
>"People don't always keep their promises, Dear." Frieza smirked. "You should remember that if you want to be a saiyan warrior."<br>"But…" Yasa's eyes glistened; she bit her lip to stop it quivering. "But…" she whimpered softly.  
>"Aw…" Dodoria looked sorrowfully at the little girl. He moved his eyes to Frieza. "Lord Frieza –"<br>"No!" Frieza snapped.  
><em>"What's all this talking?"<em>

Yasa came out of Frieza's bathroom wearing a thick white towel around her body. She looked at the crowd.  
>"Why are you all in here?" she frowned.<br>"Mother!" Chibi Yasa cried. "Papa said we can't go to the beach!"  
>"Oh…" Yasa looked at Frieza. "You did promise her."<br>"I don't remember making that promise." Frieza folded his arms.  
>"Then you'll just have to trust us." She glared sternly at him. "We're going."<br>"Sorry, Dear." Frieza smirked. "I don't follow your orders." Yasa paused for a moment and then glared at the others.  
>"What are you all doing in here anyway!" she snapped. "Go and wait somewhere else, I'm trying to get dressed!"<br>"Sorry." They all uttered in unison. Kuriza kicked Chibi Yasa lightly.  
>"Come on; let's pack your stuff anyway."<br>"Mother, please make him come!" Chibi Yasa begged, looking desperately at the older saiyan.  
>"Uh…" Dodoria sweat dropped. He could<em> feel<em> Frieza's anger at that remark. He looked over at Frieza and laughed nervously. "Kids, right?" he uttered.  
>"<strong>Leave<strong>." Frieza snarled.  
>"Uh… come on, Princess. Let's go." Dodoria grabbed Chibi Yasa's hand before she could even protest and took her out of the room, followed by Kuriza.<p>

When they had shut the door Yasa looked at Frieza.  
>"You're going." She said. "I cleared my schedule for today. It was a pain in the ass. So you're going."<br>"Right…" Frieza frowned. "This trip is an inconvenience to you so you want it to be painful for me too?"  
>"Precisely." Yasa smirked. "You're the one that promised her anyway. You have to go even if you don't want to."<br>"Why?" Frieza demanded. He didn't even make that stupid promise! If he ever met his counterpart he would_ kill_ him!  
>"I want her to understand how important it is to keep your word." Yasa replied simply. "All saiyans follow that."<br>"Tch." Frieza frowned. "What's in it for me?"  
>"You get to spend the day with your family." Yasa smirked. She made her way over to the bed and crawled onto it. She moved up the bed until she was stood on all fours over his lower half, her face close to his. "It's hot outside – it's perfect for you, right?"<br>"I don't care what the weather's like." Frieza sulked. "I've never liked Beach Day!"  
>"Trust me, you'll like this one." Yasa promised. "Do it for your child." She placed her tongue on his neck and slowly ran it down his throat and chest until she reached the purple plate in the centre of his torso. She stopped with her tongue just touching it and looked up at him. Frieza's cheeks darkened and his throat turned dry. Dammit! <strong>Why<strong> did she always insist on using sex as a weapon! "It'll be fun, I promise." Yasa purred against his skin.  
>"… It better be." Frieza mumbled. "Fine, I'll go!" he sighed. "But you have to do something for me!"<br>"Like what?" Yasa raised an eyebrow. Frieza smirked darkly at her.  
>"You can start by taking off that towel."<p>

Frieza watched Dodoria chase Chibi Yasa across the beach for the hundredth time that day. Zarbon and Kuriza were sparring in the sea while Frieza sat next to Yasa on the beach… bored.  
>"Why did you agree to this?" Yasa sighed. She was lying down with her eyes closed, keeping herself shaded under an umbrella.<br>"Huh?" Frieza looked at her. "You mean you didn't want to come?"  
>"Of course not!" Yasa frowned. "I have a lot of things to do. This is wasting my time."<br>"So why _did_ you come?" Frieza growled.  
>"You promised." Yasa rolled onto her stomach. "It's too hot…" she mumbled.<br>"I like the heat." Frieza lay down and purred into the hot sand.  
>"Doesn't that burn you…?" Yasa looked at him.<br>"My skin is stronger than yours." Frieza smirked. He suddenly cried out as Yasa swung out her tail, throwing a wave of sand into his eyes. She giggled as she watched him spit and shake the sand away, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Not your eyes though." She teased. Frieza glared at her.<br>"Bitch!" he hissed.  
>"You brought it on yourself." Yasa moved onto her side and yawned. "This is boring. I can lie down at home. Let's spar again."<br>"Again?" Frieza moaned. He'd spent the entire morning sparring with her… she suddenly sucked at it! He used to be impressed by her power, but now that he was stronger than her it bored him.  
>"What else do you suggest?" Yasa argued. Frieza looked her up and down, smirking at her. She was wearing a black bathing suit that showed off a lot of her flesh. It was backless except for her bra strap and looked a little like a bikini except there were two strips of fabric joining the bra section to her underwear, circling around and revealing her toned stomach. The cups of her bra were joined by a circular piece of thicker fabric, which would look quite pretty if it wasn't covered by that stupid medallion. Frieza glared at the piece, briefly distracted by it before he started to stare at her chest. He moved his eyes up to her face with a lustful smirk only to be greeted by Yasa's angering eyes. "<em><strong>No<strong>_." she bellowed. "Not here!"  
>"Oh… but why?" Frieza pleaded, stroking her tail with his.<br>"No!" Yasa swatted his tail away and gave him another angry look.  
>"Fine…" Frieza sighed.<p>

He lay back down and closed his eyes. Was this what it _really_ felt like to be married?  
>"Papa!" Chibi Yasa's shrill voice came from above him. Frieza opened his eyes to see her standing there.<br>"Mm?" he uttered.  
>"Can…" Yasa panted. "Can you help me?" Frieza looked at her. Her cheeks were red and she was out of breath. Did she need help <em>breathing<em>?  
>"Help you with what?" Frieza asked, his tail twitching slightly in annoyance. Yasa pointed at the large fuchsia alien that was hovering a few feet above them.<br>"Help me catch Dodoria."  
>"Oh…" Frieza smirked up at Dodoria and moved his eyes back to Yasa. "Of course, Dear. Watch." He raised his finger to Dodoria and sent a beam of energy flying from its tip, hitting Dodoria right between the eyes and causing him to wail and fall face-down onto the sand beside them.<br>"Papa!" Yasa gasped. She ran to Dodoria's buried face and shook his shoulders. "Dodoria!" she turned and gave Frieza an angry glare. "You weren't supposed to kill him!"  
>"He's not dead." Frieza shrugged and lay back down. He smirked at the sound of Queen Yasa's giggling.<p>

Dodoria stirred a little as the young demi-saiyan continued to shake him.  
>"Ugh…" he moaned. He slowly lifted up his head and pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing the pain out of his head and wiping the sand off his face. "Lord Frieza…" he choked, looking at his master. "We're playing chase…"<br>"I know." Frieza said, turning his head towards Dodoria. "I like to cheat."  
>"Are you okay?" Chibi Yasa stared up at Dodoria, concern still plastered across her face.<br>"Ha!" Dodoria grinned down at her. "Of course! That didn't hurt a bit!"  
>"Don't lie to my daughter." Frieza said.<br>"Uh…" Dodoria looked at him nervously. "S-Sorry…"  
>"Dodoria, he's kidding." Queen Yasa rolled her eyes. She looked at her daughter. "Come on. Stop playing games. We're training now."<br>"Really!" Chibi Yasa grinned.  
>"Fine. Ruin her." Frieza mumbled. Yasa glared at him before standing up.<br>"Yasa. Come on." She demanded. Frieza watched as Yasa took off into the air and raced over a few cliffs towards an unmanned part of the beach with her daughter struggling to keep up behind her.

Dodoria uttered a deep sigh and wiped his face again.  
>"Finally…" he muttered to himself.<br>"Don't you like being her babysitter, Dodoria?" Frieza narrowed his eyes at the man.  
>"Uh – of course, Lord Frieza!" Dodoria protested. "It's just…" he sweat dropped. "It's hard having to be so careful. She's so small!" Frieza chuckled slightly. To his own surprise it pleased him that Dodoria was so careful with Chibi Yasa. Hm… maybe he really <em>was<em> starting to feel like her father.  
>"Where is Kuriza?" Frieza quickly changed the subject.<br>"Oh…" Dodoria moved his eyes towards the sea. "I think he's still murdering Zarbon, Sire."  
>"Kuriza's winning?" Frieza smirked.<br>"He was last time I saw them." Dodoria smirked a little. "Zarbon would beat him if he'd only transform, but there are too many people here. He can't let them see he isn't a beautiful little princess, right?"  
>"Right…" Frieza mumbled. Thank god! He <em>hated<em> Zarbon's monster form! It was so ugly! Frieza moved his eyes to Dodoria and looked him up and down. "Dodoria." He spoke.  
>"Hm?" Dodoria looked at him. "Yes, Lord Frieza?"<br>"How about we give Zarbon a hand?"  
>"Oh…" Dodoria smirked darkly. "Sure!" He rose to his feet. "I've been holding back all day!"<br>"Great. I'll help Zarbon; you can team up with Kuriza."  
>"Uh… … what?"<p>

"Yasa, stop laughing!" Kuriza smirked. "It's cruel!"  
>"I can't help it!" Chibi Yasa giggled. "His head matches the rest of his body now!"<br>"Shut up…" Dodoria moaned angrily, glaring at her with his good eye. It was late evening and the sky was going dark. He and the other five members of Frieza's party were sitting around a large fire on the beach drinking and eating from one of the many portable barbeque stands that were now covering the beach. Theirs was personal – Frieza had paid the chef to cook for them so he wouldn't have to do it, nor would he have to put up with Dodoria, Zarbon, Kuriza or Yasa's non-existent cooking skills. This would be a great night for Dodoria, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd taken a thrashing during the sparring and now his head was covered in bulges and bruises; one of his eyes was too painful to open at all.  
>"You said you wanted to join the boys." Frieza folded his arms.<br>"I thought I'd be on your side!" Dodoria protested.  
>"Well you thought wrong, didn't you? Maybe you should make sure you have all the facts before you agree to something, Dodoria." Frieza smirked.<br>"Dodoria, stop complaining." Yasa frowned. "There's a regeneration tank at the palace. Go home if you want to."  
>"Uh… no, it's okay." Dodoria blushed a little. "I'm starving."<br>"There's a surprise." Zarbon muttered. Dodoria growled at him and moved towards the green man.  
>"Don't." Frieza put his tail between Zarbon and Dodoria, smirking. "I'd hate to see you get hurt again, Dodoria." Dodoria's face turned scarlet as the entire circle started laughing.<br>"Thanks…" he muttered angrily.  
>"Triple volcano-fish burger!" the chef called out to them.<br>"Oh – here!" Dodoria grinned and waved the chef over. "Haha – I love this Planet, Lord Frieza!" he beamed as he sank his teeth into the burger. Frieza raised his eyebrow at the three layers of lumpy grey fish that made up the burger.  
>"How can you eat that?" he commented in disgust. "You know it's called a volcano fish because it tastes like ash?"<br>"Yeah but… it reminds me of home." Dodoria smiled.  
>"It that because it looks like you?" Zarbon cringed at the sight of the hideous lumpy meat Dodoria was shoving into his mouth. Dodoria just glared at him and swallowed.<br>"Oh yeah, what reminds you of your native planet?" he growled. "Fairy cakes and angel delight?"  
>"Anything you can't afford." Zarbon smirked.<br>"Zarbon, you never talk about your planet!" Chibi Yasa frowned. "Did you fall out with your family?"  
>"I have no idea." Zarbon shrugged. "I don't remember ever having a family." Frieza rolled his eyes. That was bullshit. Zarbon had two parents and a brother when Frieza had met him; he just hated them. Zarbon was the only one of Frieza's employees that had actually volunteered to work for him.<br>"Well then shut the hell up, Sweetheart." Dodoria angrily retorted to Zarbon. "I'm the closest thing to a brother you have!"  
>"Does that mean I'm his sister?" Yasa smirked, watching Zarbon's reaction. She knew how much he'd <em>hate<em> that idea.  
>"No thank you!" Zarbon snapped. Yasa's smirk grew wider. <em>Victory<em>. That was what he got for trying to steal Frieza back off her. Well, that hadn't worked had it? Wanker.  
>"You're all starting to bore me." Frieza said. He picked up his wine bottle and took another swig. They never had glasses on Beach Day… maybe that was why he didn't like it. You can't <em>sip<em> from a bottle, and the wine they served here was always of a ridiculously high percentage. He was starting to feel drunk…  
>"So don't listen." Yasa hissed at him.<br>"You're finally giving me permission…" Frieza was greeted by Yasa's fist in his ribs. Hm. Ouch. He thought it would be a slap across the face. That shot to the ribs actually hurt! Frieza looked at Yasa with a smirk. She simply glared at him. How cute…

Frieza jumped a little as he felt something crawl up against him. He looked down to see Chibi Yasa nestle herself in his lap and wrap his tail around her. She closed her eyes and purred a little as she started to fall asleep.  
>"Hey!" Frieza growled. "You can't sleep yet!"<br>"Kuri's doing it…" Chibi Yasa mumbled. Frieza looked over to see Kuriza lying on his side using a beach towel as a blanket.  
>"Aww…" Dodoria smirked. He nudged Zarbon's ribs. "You tired him out."<br>"Finally." Zarbon muttered.  
>"You seem bitter Zarbon." Yasa smirked. Zarbon glared at her.<br>"For your information, Dear, _I won_!"  
>"Only because you had me helping you." Frieza said. Zarbon looked at him then went quiet, blushing a little.<br>"Haha!" Dodoria pouted at Zarbon.  
>"You're pathetic." Yasa sniped at Zarbon as she pulled her own towel out from underneath her and placed it over Kuriza.<br>"Why aren't you taking care of your own child?" Frieza frowned. "He already has one."  
>"Kuri feels the cold more than she does." Yasa shrugged. Frieza looked at her for a moment. Wow… she really took care of him didn't she? He never thought any wife of his would treat Kuriza as her own. Why would she do that? She had an heir of her own now, what interest did she have in Kuriza…? How could she be so… nice?<br>"What?" Frieza looked up to notice Yasa was staring right back at him. He blushed a little.  
>"Nothing." He said. He suddenly became aware that Zarbon and Dodoria were watching the scene. He glared at them. "<em>Yes<em>?" Frieza hissed.  
>"Nothing!" they both uttered sheepishly and retreated into their drinks.<p>

Frieza looked away from them and picked up his wine.  
><em>"Idiots."<em> He thought to himself. He downed the rest of his bottle in one gulp. Wow… that wasn't a good idea. His head hurt!  
>"Alchy." Yasa teased.<br>"Wha?" Frieza looked at her, blinking as his vision blurred a little. It took a couple of seconds to focus on her… shit! He frowned as Yasa started giggling.  
>"Maybe you should go to bed too." She smirked.<br>"Shut up." Frieza hissed. "I'm… fine." He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to focus. Dammit… as often as he drank wine he hardly ever got drunk! What was _wrong_ with him! He opened his eyes again. Okay… just sit and be quiet. Don't try to move. It'll pass soon.  
>"Lord Frieza," Frieza moved his eyes to Dodoria who was staring at him.<br>"What." He growled.  
>"Do you want me to take the princess home?"<br>"Oh…" Frieza looked down at the demi-saiyan who was fast asleep in his lap.  
>"She might catch cold out here."<br>"Mm…" Frieza nodded slightly in agreement as he watched the child. The corner of his mouth flickered up slightly as he stroked Chibi Yasa's hair. She looked cute…

Dodoria stood up and made his way over to Frieza. Frieza glanced at him and gently picked Chibi Yasa up, handing her to Dodoria. "Thank you." He said. Dodoria just nodded a little and glanced over at Zarbon who was nudging the sleeping Kuriza with his foot.  
>"You don't have to be so gentle with him." Yasa scolded and pinched Kuriza's tail, causing him to flinch and open his eyes. Frieza smirked a little as he watched Kuriza yawn and sit up.<br>"Alright, I'm going." Kuriza mumbled. He glanced over at Yasa and Frieza. "Are you coming?"  
>"Soon." Frieza closed his eyes again. God, couldn't they all just leave? He wanted to throw up!<br>"Go on, we'll catch you up." He said sharply. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Dodoria, Zarbon and Kuriza leave. Finally…

Frieza opened his eyes to see just Yasa sitting there. Good. He didn't care if _she_ saw him drunk. He flopped onto his back and closed his eyes again, placing his hands on his face and rubbing it. This was ridiculous…  
>"What's wrong?" Yasa's voice came from close by and Frieza felt her weight sink down on him as she climbed onto his body.<br>"Nothing…" Frieza mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed a little, squeezing her. Hm… how strange. He felt better already. Yasa really soothed him…  
>"Good." Frieza smiled a little as he felt her lips on his cheek. She settled down against his chest and moaned softly as he started to stroke her hair. Yasa… it was amazing how important to him she'd become. Really… amazing…<br>"Today wasn't terrible." Frieza uttered, his eyes still closed. "Overall."  
>"I suppose." Yasa shrugged. Frieza opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. She was so beautiful… <em>shit<em>! Why couldn't she be his real wife? What if that other man came and took her? She loved him that man, right? _He_ was her husband. Did she really love this Frieza? Maybe she did… Maybe she'd grown to love him while they'd been together! Then again… she could just be harbouring a few feelings for a man she thought was her husband. He had to know… he had to… no! Shut up! That was the drink talking! What did it matter what she felt! It didn't matter at _all_!  
>"You seem troubled." Yasa looked at Frieza with a smirk. "What's wrong?"<br>"…" Frieza stared at her for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. She stared back.  
>"What…?"<br>"… Yasa." Frieza uttered, his head still spinning a little. "Do you love me?"  
>"… Yes." She blushed a little and frowned. "Why are you asking that!"<br>"Why?" Frieza questioned. "Because of these past few weeks?"  
>"Maybe." Yasa smirked a little. "You've been acting exactly how you did when we first met. When I first…" She trailed her finger along his neck and stopped at a patch of smooth skin.<br>"What?" Frieza looked at her.  
>"It's still not here…" Yasa looked a little disappointed. "When they finished repairing you your bond scar was missing. I thought it'd grow back when you remembered me but…"<br>"… It's not supposed to fade?" Frieza asked  
>"No." Yasa looked at him. "I didn't think it could ever go. It must have faded when you forgot me." She smirked a little. "You can't hold a scar for someone you don't remember, right?"<br>"… Yasa." Shit… no, shut up. _Seriously_ shut up! Frieza felt guilty. He suddenly started to feel really guilty. He'd never felt that way before! She actually believed he was the love of her life. She thought he was her mate; she thought he'd lost the scar just because he'd lost his memory; she thought it would grow back. She thought so many false things, all things he'd led her to believe in cold blood. Was it… really right to keep her thinking that? Did right even matter? Since when! He felt like he was fighting his own conscience. He wanted to shut the hell up but he couldn't. **Fuck** why did he have to drink! _Why_! "I… didn't lose it." No, no… shut up! Please just up!  
>"What?" Yasa stared at him. "What do you mean?"<br>"I'm not your mate." Frieza choked. He looked at her. "But I do love you."  
>"What…?" Yasa's fists clenched. She tensed. She was nervous. Her eyes widened a little as she stared at him. "What the hell do you mean you're not my mate?"<br>"I'm not from this universe." Frieza answered. He swallowed. His throat tightened. Fuck, he had to tell her now. He'd already fucking started! "The dimension traveller brought me here – that's why my power level is low. That's why I don't remember you. You don't _exist_ in my universe. I…" he swallowed again, regretting every word he spoke more and more with every second that past. "I pretended to be your husband because this universe was more useful to me."  
>"Frieza…" Yasa's lips grew dry. She glared at him. "This isn't funny you bastard!" she hissed. "Why can't you take these things seriously!"<br>"I am!" Frieza protested. "I'm telling you the truth because I _respect_ you! I –" his heart stopped. He was tense all over. Oh shit… what had he just done! She would **kill** him! "I love you!" he cried. "Yasa –"  
>"Frieza…" Yasa breathed, her ki darkening. Shit, she looked like the devil! "Say your<em><strong> fucking prayers<strong>_!"


	15. Take Me With You

**Author's Note:-**  
>So sorry for the update gap guys! Work has been crazy over Christmas and I am way behind with my reading and writing! I was gonna make this a very long last chapter but I decided to split it into two, I was scared of my readers losing interest if they had to wait much longer haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, give me your thoughts! I'm not going to catch up on some reading so I'll be seeing you soon!<p>

XXX

"Frieza…" Yasa seethed, her eyes burning with rage. "This had better be a joke!"  
>"I… It's not." Frieza choked. His eyes were wide as he stared into hers, his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. "Yasa, I'm sorry –"<br>"Why!" Yasa snapped. "Why the hell are you here! Why didn't you go home!"  
>"I tried!" Frieza protested. "I wanted to go to Earth because – there was this saiyan that almost killed me, he lived on Earth. I wanted to go there and kill him right away, but then I… I met you and –"<br>"A saiyan!" Yasa screamed. "What the hell are you talking about!"  
>"He's Bulma's friend! His name is Goku – ask her, she'll tell you –"<br>"I don't want to ask Bulma _**anything**_!" Yasa roared. Frieza stared into his eyes, his stomach growing tight. Her eyes were glistening. Oh crap… Yasa, please don't… "You bastard…" Yasa hissed as she looked down at him. "You're… telling the truth, aren't you?" she watched as Frieza nodded slightly, his eyes still wide. "You let me believe he'd come home…"  
>"Yasa –"<br>"Shut up." Yasa wiped her watering eyes, turning her gaze away from Frieza. She sat upright and glared down at him angrily, her eyes filled with darkness. Pure, burning anger. "Get out of here."  
>"Yasa please –"<br>"Frieza!" Yasa hissed. Frieza's body froze. He could feel her ki rising faster than he could even trace. She was mad. Shit, she was going to kill him! Before Frieza could even think of what to do next he found himself screaming in pain as she slammed her hand down into his chest, sending wave after wave of dark fiery ki burning through his body. "You've taken your last breath…" Yasa's words echoed around Frieza's mind as his vision grew hazy. Dammit… she was too powerful. She was so overcome with anger she was actually_ killing_ him! He had to fight back… Frieza desperately reached for his channelling bracelet in an attempt to muster up the strength to rescue himself but he was already feeling too faint. The world darkened around him and all he could see was an endless black. He didn't even feel himself press down on the bracelet, nor did he feel Yasa's weight come off him as his hand flopped limply to the ground.

XXXXX

Bulma raised her head in alarm as one of Vegeta's guards burst into the room, crying out to her desperately.  
>"Queen Bulma!" he panted, throwing himself into a bow. "Y-Your Highness…"<br>"Yammo, what's wrong?" Bulma gasped, rushing over to him.  
>"It's Queen Yasa…" Yammo choked. "She's here. She's demanding to see you."<br>"So why didn't you let her in?" Bulma frowned.  
>"She seems… agitated, Your Highness. I think she's going to hurt you!"<br>"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Bulma laughed. "Why would she hurt anyone on this planet?"  
>"My Queen, she already took out one of our guards for asking her what her business was –"<br>"_**Bulma**_!" Yasa's voice bellowed through the corridors as she came storming into the room.  
>"Crap – she's got past Turnat!" Yammo stood up in front of Bulma, blocking her from Yasa's path. "Queen Yasa, settle down!" he demanded. "I can't let you see Queen Bulma until –"<br>"Why?" Yasa growled. "You think I'm gonna kill her? Yammo, if you don't move _this instant_ I swear to God I'll kill** you**!"  
>"Yasa!" Bulma jumped out from behind Yammo. "What the hell is wrong with you! Calm down!"<br>"Calm down…" Yasa gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. She glared at Bulma angrily, her rage burning into the younger woman's soul. "You want me to calm down?" Bulma's eyes widened as Yasa fired a blast at her. It flew past Bulma at the speed of light, missing Bulma by just inches and creating a large smoking hole in the wall behind her. Yasa's gaze grew fiercer as she snarled at Bulma. "If you tell me to calm down again that hole will be on your face! _Understood_?"  
>"Yasa!" Yammo glared at Yasa firmly, taking position in front of Bulma again. "Get the hell out of here now!"<br>"Yasa!"

Yasa looked past Yammo to see Bulma's pale frightened face. Bulma stared at Yasa timidly, her eyes wide. She looked at Yasa desperately and bit her lip, swallowing back the tears of terror that were threatening to pour down her face. In all her years of knowing Yasa she had _never_ seen her like this before. Not once. Not with her.

Yasa seemed to notice the terror in Bulma's voice. She took a breath and calmed herself, forcing her body to relax a little as she addressed her friend.  
>"Bulma… I need to talk to you." She spoke calmly through gritted teeth; she clenched her fists so tight it hurt to keep herself under control. Bulma simply nodded slightly and glanced at Yammo.<br>"Yammo… do you mind?"  
>"What? No way!" Yammo argued. He turned to Bulma. "I'm not leaving you alone with her like this! The king would kill me!"<br>"If you _don't_ leave us alone I will kill you before Vegeta has the chance!" Yasa hissed. Bulma looked pleadingly at Yammo and swallowed again.  
>"Please. Just wait outside."<br>"…" With a reluctant sigh, Yammo gave in to his queen's demands. "Tell me if you need me."  
>"Thank you." Bulma watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him.<p>

When Yammo had gone Bulma ran over to Yasa, grabbing her clenched hands.  
>"Yasa, what the hell has gotten into you –"<br>"Get off me!" Yasa snapped, pulling her hands away. "Tell me something, Bulma. Those friends of yours on Earth – do you remember their names?"  
>"What?" Bulma blinked. "Of course!"<br>"What's the name of that saiyan one?" Yasa growled.  
>"Kakarotto?"<br>"No, Bulma." Yasa's glare grew colder as she stared fiercely into Bulma's eyes. "His _Earth_ name." Bulma stared at Yasa, her eyes growing wide. She felt her stomach tighten as Yasa's eyes burned into hers. Shit. She knew. She _knew_…  
>"G…" Bulma choked, swallowing. "Goku." She uttered. "His name is Goku."<br>"Why are you so nervous?" Yasa frowned. "What's going on?"  
>"Nervous?" Bulma repeated, trying desperately to not let her fear show. "I'm – I'm not nervous Yasa."<br>"…" Yasa's eyes widened. "You…" she choked. Bulma watched as Yasa's face flared up in anger again. "You _**knew**_!"

Bulma cried out for a mere fraction of a second before her yelp was suffocated by Yasa's hand around her throat.  
>"You knew he killed Frieza!" Yasa roared. "Why the <strong>hell<strong> didn't you tell me!"  
>"V…" Bulma gagged. "Veg –"<br>"_**Vegeta**_!" Yasa snarled, snatching her hand back from around Bulma's throat. "He knew about it!"  
>"No!" Bulma choked, catching her breath. "It wasn't his –"<br>"Don't even **say** either of you are innocent in this!" Yasa screamed. "Your friend _killed_ my husband!"  
>"He isn't dead!" Bulma protested. "Yasa – Frieza is <em>alive<em>! Just be grateful he –"  
>"That wasn't him!" Yasa snapped.<br>"What?" Bulma stared at Yasa blankly, confused. "Yasa, what the hell –"  
>"That wasn't him." Yasa mumbled. "He's from – it doesn't matter! Frieza got into a fight with your friend on Earth. That's why he hasn't come home. He'd… be dead by now."<br>"Yasa…?"

XXXXX

With a low groan Frieza opened his eyes. Crap. His head hurt… wait. Why was he still alive? Yasa was ready to kill him! He quickly sat up and looked around. Where the hell _was_ he? This wasn't the beach. Just an empty wasteland. It didn't look like anywhere he'd seen on his home planet. Was this Planet Yasa? Frieza looked up at the sky. Blue… no. Not Yasa, then. He could at least remember that Planet Vegeta's sky was always red. Why had she spared his life anyway…? Frieza's heart skipped a little. Maybe she really did like him! … No. that was insane. She only liked… that other guy. So why… why didn't she kill him? Frieza had _used_ her! And he'd made her cheat on her husband! Why would she – oh… crap. Frieza let out another moan as it dawned on him where he was. He was on Earth. In _Yasa's_ universe. Somewhere on this planet there was a futuristic Goku with a power level the size of Frieza's entire empire that was after his blood. Yasa had sent him here to be killed by the very person he'd used her to get revenge against. Frieza knew he'd better not be seen alive… he _had_ to get off this planet fast and go home! He never should've stayed in this stupid universe!  
>"Okay…" Frieza mumbled to himself as he rose to his feet. He looked around. No sign of Goku… <em>Shit<em>! How was he going to get home! Wait… Of course. Yasa must have left him with the dimension traveller for him to even be here; it would take her at least a year to fly him to Earth herself. Frieza looked down and sure enough there was the dimension traveller by his feet. He knelt down to pick it up, and froze.

There was a shadow over him. Dammit, he hadn't even realised anyone was stood behind him! Frieza slowly moved his eyes to the top of the shadow, his blood running cold when he recognised the frame of his companion. That ridiculous head of spikes would be recognisable to him anywhere. Oh crap, he did _not_ need this right now…  
>"Hello, Frieza." A familiar voice greeted him from above Frieza's frame. Frieza closed his eyes and gave a long, deep sigh.<br>"… Crap."

XXXXX

"This is insane!" Vegeta protested. He was stood with his arms folded, his face burning with anger at what Yasa and Bulma were telling him. "He can't have fooled _all_ of us!"  
>"Well he did!" Yasa hissed. "Our Frieza is<strong> dead<strong>!"  
>"Well at least that's something." Vegeta mumbled.<br>"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped, grabbing at Yasa's arm as the female saiyan tried to advance on the king.  
>"How did he even get here!" Vegeta demanded.<br>"Obviously that stupid traveller malfunctioned again." Yasa shot an angry glare at Bulma.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault!" Bulma insisted.<br>"You were supposed to fix it the last time it happened!" Yasa growled. "So that it never happened again!"  
>"I can't control the universe!" Bulma folded her arms angrily. "It's about time that you two learned nobody can!"<br>"Frieza did." Yasa said. "Kuriza's too young to take his place. Without Frieza's empire the saiyans –"  
>"They don't need him!" Vegeta yelled. "We can manage fine without his help!"<br>"Good. Then why don't you remember that the next time you have Zeo on your back?" Yasa hissed.  
>"Shut up, both of you!" Bulma snapped. "Listen – I just thought of something." She looked between the two saiyans. "What if our Frieza isn't dead? If the dimension traveller can bring someone back from another universe, then maybe –"<br>"What are you saying; it brought him back from Hell?" Vegeta spat. "Don't be ridiculous Bulma. Frieza is dead. There's no way your friend Kakarotto would let him live unless he surrendered – and Frieza _doesn't_ surrender. If he's anywhere it's not in this world!"  
>"I know that!" Bulma argued. "But King Kold found this imposter floating around in space, right? And he <em>saved<em> him! If our Frieza got sent to that imposter's universe, maybe he got saved there too."  
>"You think so?" Yasa stared at Bulma, her eyes widening with hope. Bulma nodded and smiled.<br>"Maybe." She said brightly. "Maybe they just switched places. You never know, right? It's worth checking out!"  
>"So what, we're going to go to that other universe and look for him?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "We don't even know where the hell that other guy came from! How are we going to get the right universe?"<br>"I'm sure I can track it down using that imposter Frieza." Bulma looked at Yasa. "Where is he?"  
>"Uh…"<p>

XXXXX

"Frieza…" Goku uttered. "It's been a long time."  
>"For you." Frieza mumbled, standing up. He looked at Goku. "I don't suppose you're going to let me walk free are you?"<br>"Sure. If you agree to never set foot near Earth again." Goku replied.  
>"Oh. Well… that's unfortunate." Frieza shrugged. He slowly ran his fingers across the dimension traveller, ready to let it take him wherever the hell it wanted away from here. "Because frankly, there's nothing I'd like to do more than destroy –"<p>

_**Blast**_! Frieza jumped as a jolt of Goku's energy slammed into his hand, destroying the dimension traveller and knocking it to the floor. Frieza moved his eyes down to the battered device and quickly back to Goku, who was looked far less than impressed.  
>"Frieza." Goku said, taking a step towards Frieza. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Get. Away. From. This. Planet."<br>_"… … Shit."_


	16. I'm Your Man

**Author's Note:-**  
>Sincere apologies for the giant update gap! To be honest I've been working on my own original story I haven't found much time for this one, and after a couple of weeks of neglecting Reborn I was finding it very hard to get back into it… Anyway! I've now found my motivation and I now present to you part 1 of the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it – and thank you so much for your patience!<br>p.s. please review so I know I didn't lose it!

* * *

><p><em>Slam<em>! Frieza gagged as Goku threw him into a mountain, shattering it into the ground. Frieza fell to the floor in agony, his entire body aching. Dammit, couldn't this bracelet work any faster! His power level wasn't rising fast enough! Frieza stood up and squared up to the man in front of him, wiping a lump of dirt off his face.  
>"Come on, Frieza!" Goku challenged. "What's the problem? You're letting me win!"<br>"No I'm not." Frieza angrily snarled. This was pathetic… he was getting the crap beaten out of him by a _monkey_! A monkey that wasn't even from his universe! He took a moment to regain his strength, feeling his power level steadily rise as the bracelet unleashed its grasp on his ki. There is was… that familiar burning sensation. Any minute now his head would explode if he didn't use up some of this ki – and luckily Goku was standing right here.

Before Goku could respond Frieza shot behind him so fast he disappeared from Goku's vision and appeared behind Goku, kicking him harshly in the back of the head.  
>"Ugh!" Goku choked and fell forward, stunned by the impact. He quickly regained consciousness and spun around, blocking yet another attack from Frieza. "You're fighting dirty!" he snapped.<br>"You started it." Frieza smirked, jumping up into the air. Goku followed him in hot pursuit and the two engaged in close combat, hitting and kicking at each other so fast they weren't even visible. Frieza breathed heavily as he struggling to contain himself under his rising power level. He felt his body burning again; he still couldn't control all this power! His head was on thin ice, just about balanced by this fight and the energy he was using in it. Frieza let out a loud cry and swung his tail out and cut Goku across the face, causing the man to cry out a little.  
>"Bastard!" Goku glared at Frieza and struck back, smacking Frieza's jaw. Frieza gagged at the impact, mildly stunned while Goku used these few precious seconds to throw in another attack. He appeared above Frieza in a flash and slammed his elbow down onto Frieza's head, causing him to fall rapidly towards the ground. Frieza clenched his fists and composed himself just before he hit the earth; he stopped himself in mid-air and charged back towards Goku, forming a ki ball in his hand.<br>"I'll fucking kill you!" Frieza screamed and launched the ball.

XXXXX

_Pant_… _pant_… Frieza and Goku hovered in mid-air, staring angrily at each other. Each was covered in cuts, bruises and blood – a mixture of theirs and each other's. Frieza's head was throbbing; Goku was stronger than him… dammit! Why was Goku stronger than him! He felt the blood pulse through his veins as he stared at Goku, determined not to lose. He couldn't lose… he couldn't die here! Not after all he'd gone through to get this far, not after losing Yasa… winning this fight was all he had left, so he couldn't lose. He _couldn't_!  
>"Why are you here, Frieza?" Goku demanded. "I thought I sent you to Hell."<br>"I came back." Frieza smirked, forcing his confidence back up. "Just for you."  
>"How!" Goku demanded, his patience dwindling.<br>_"I have absolutely no idea."_  
>"Hey!" Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring at Frieza. "How did you talk without opening your mouth?"<br>"Uh… I didn't." Frieza mumbled. _"What the hell?"_

The two of them slowly turned their heads to the side and their eyes widened. Hovering there in front of them was… Frieza! Or at least what looked exactly like Frieza, minus the metallic parts. He was in his final form, his skin was completely smooth, his tail was intact and anxiously flicking from side to side behind him and his folded arms were bulging with muscles. Frieza's jaw dropped a little. His future self… Wow. He looked… _good_! Is _that_ what Frieza was going to look like in ten years? No wonder Yasa was crazy about him! This one looked a little angry though… the second Frieza was glaring at the two of them, his scarlet eyes burning with rage and his teeth gritted so hard he looked like he was about to snap his own jaw.  
>"So…" the older icejin uttered in a calm, collected voice. "Which one of you two has been fucking my wife?"<br>"… …" Goku and Frieza pointed at each other, a look of fright on their faces.

XXXXX

"Nice work Yasa, he could be anywhere on this planet!" Vegeta growled.  
>"Shut up!" Yasa snapped. "What would you do if you found out Bulma was an imposter? You'd throw her to the dogs, right? That's exactly what I did!"<br>"Yeah, except I'd _know_ it was an imposter." Vegeta glared at Yasa.  
>"… Shut up." Yasa looked away, both angry and ashamed. Yes, she should have known. Maybe she did… he never seemed right, but she was so happy to see him… she'd forced all her doubts out the window. Pathetic. <em>Pathetic<em>! Her stomach turned at the thought of such weakness.  
>"Hey!" Bulma shot Vegeta an angry glance. "None of us knew! So lay off her!"<br>"… Whatever." Vegeta mumbled. He glanced at Yasa for a moment and looked around. "Anyway let's start circling this place."  
>"Um…" Bulma blushed a little. "When we find him can we visit my parents?"<br>"Sure." Yasa shrugged, rolling her eyes.  
>"What!" Vegeta gasped. "No way! That woman has boundary issues!"<br>"Shut up!"

XXXXX

The future Frieza (let's spell it Freeza to avoid confusion) continued to stare at the two, growing angrier by the second.  
>"I know somebody has!" he snarled. "You don't think rumours spread in Hell?"<br>"Wait…" Goku uttered. He looked between the two icejins, confused. "What the – what's going on here!" He turned to Freeza. "You're the one I killed?"  
>"Yes." Freeza started to form a ki ball in his hand. "And that won't happen again Goku, I promise you."<br>"Wait – but –" Goku looked at Frieza. "Who are you!"  
>"Uh…" Frieza sweat-dropped. "I'm… from another universe. Sorry. Maybe I should have explained." He folded his arms. "I still wanted to kill you though."<br>"Why?" Goku blinked.  
>"Because where I'm from you almost killed me!" Frieza snapped. "Why do you think I stayed so long in this ridiculous place! I was waiting to become powerful enough to go home and kill you –"<br>"And spend the rest of your days with _my_ wife!" Freeza roared.  
>"Well…" Frieza mumbled. He turned to his counterpart. "That isn't my fault! The only reason I'm here to begin with is because <em>your<em> dimension traveller messed up! How do you think I ended up in this universe!"  
>"Really…" Freeza mumbled. "That must be how I got out of Hell… Hm." He opened up his body, squaring up to Frieza. "Goku, do me a favour. Get the hell out of my way while I dispose of this insect. I'll deal with you afterwards."<br>"What – no way!" Goku formed a ki ball in his hand and took a fighting stance. "I'm not going to let you two battle it out and risk the entire planet! I don't care how you got here – neither of you belong in this place so you can both fight _me_! You got it?"  
>"Fine then, I'll kill both of you at once!" Freeza's eyes grew darker and he launched the ki ball towards his targets.<p>

XXXXX

"I don't care what issues you have with my parents! When this thing is over we're going to Capsule Corps!" Bulma snapped.  
>"Really, is that so?" Vegeta replied as he flew at high speed beside Yasa, holding Bulma in his arms.<br>"Bulma, why don't you learn to fly?" Yasa frowned.  
>"I want to – you were supposed to teach me, remember?" Bulma smirked.<br>"Oh… right." Yasa mumbled. "Well… I've been busy. Being queen –"  
>"I know, it takes up your time. I've had the same line off Vegeta, but you said you'd teach me when you were still a princess!" Bulma frowned.<p>

"Yasa?" Bulma looked at her. Yasa remained silent. "Uh… I was just joking –"  
>"Ssh!" Yasa hissed, stopping in mid-air. She looked at Vegeta. "Do you feel that?"<br>"… Yeah." Vegeta answered, his eyes widening a little. "He feels –"  
>"He's alive!" Yasa screamed. Without a second's hesitation she shot off into the distance, racing towards Freeza's ki.<br>"You found Freeza?" Bulma gasped.  
>"At full power, and there's another two with him." Vegeta quickly answered and shot after Yasa. <em>"What the hell's going on?"<em>

XXXXX

"You little piece of shit! You think you can take advantage of my wife and get away with it!" Freeza hissed as he battled in his 100% final form, firing punch after punch at Frieza and hitting him almost every time.  
>"No! It's not like that!" Frieza protested, attempting to dodge his counterpart's attacks. Dammit, this guy was the real deal! He was kicking his ass! Bulma must have estimated the power level wrong; this Freeza was stronger than him – he didn't stand a chance! That would explain why Goku was so much stronger too…<br>"I didn't know you were married…" Goku mumbled, stepping back a little to witness the two icejins. This was insane… what the hell was he watching here! He knew he should be fighting them but the situation was so confusing Goku didn't know how to start – since when did Freeza have a _wife_ for one! And why was this other guy dating her?  
>"Of course I'm married! I have a son as well – I guess he didn't avenge me?" Freeza harshly replied.<br>"No…" Goku's head started to spin. A son? He had a son now?  
>"That little runt! I'll <em>destroy<em> him!"  
>"Hey!" Frieza frowned. "It's not Kuriza's fault, Yasa forbade both of them to avenge you."<br>"Oh, and how the hell would you know that?" Freeza snarled.  
>"Uh… it… came up in conversation." Frieza sheepishly answered.<br>"Both? So you have two kids!" Goku rubbed his head in confusion, completely baffled by the entire situation. He couldn't believe it… Freeza had a _family_?  
>"God dammit you fucking idiot!" Freeza gave his counterpart an almighty kick, launching him into the ground so fast he couldn't even stop himself falling.<p>

Freeza turned to Goku in anger, glaring madly at him.  
>"How many questions do you want to ask!" he demanded. "<strong>Yes<strong> I have two children – my son and my wife's daughter. She is a demi-saiyan; her father was a scientist that used to work for me. She's heir to the throne of Planet Yasa."  
>"Planet Yasa?" Goku looked at him.<br>"The home planet of the saiyans!" Freeza growled.  
>"I thought that was Planet Vegeta?"<br>"It is, but –" Freeza paused. "How do you know about Planet Vegeta?"  
>"How do <em>you<em> know about it?" Goku replied. Freeza looked at him for a long moment, and opened his mouth.  
>"Do you know Bulma?"<br>"Yes!" Goku's eyes widened. "How do you know her! She's my friend!"  
>"… Oh for fuck's sake." Freeza mumbled. He sighed, throwing his face in his hands. "I never should have left Hell…"<br>"_**Freeza**_!"

The two of them looked up to see three figures flying towards them, two of whom Goku recognised and all familiar to Freeza.  
>"Yasa…" Freeza uttered.<br>"Baby!" Freeza gagged, winded as Yasa launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing him a few metres back. "You're alive…" she whimpered.  
>"Uh… yes." Freeza said. He pushed her a little way off him and looked into her eyes, glaring angrily at her. "What is this rumour I've heard about you allowing another man in our home?"<br>"Uh…"

Goku stared at Vegeta and Bulma in disbelief, gobsmacked by their arrival.  
>"Hey guys…" he uttered.<br>"Kakarotto." Vegeta nodded. "You haven't seen a cyborg around here have you?"  
>"Uh… down there." Goku pointed down to the ground as he moved his eyes to look, but there was nobody there. "Dammit! Where did he go!" he frowned, growing angry. He turned back to Vegeta. "You'll help me find him, right? We have to kill him!"<br>"Yeah, uh… about that…" Bulma began. "Goku… you didn't kill Freeza, did you?" she asked nervously.  
>"Of course I did!" Goku protested. "I didn't know he was a friend of yours! He came to Earth a few months ago demanding the Dragonballs, and when we didn't hand them over he started destroying everything!"<br>"Right…" Bulma sighed. "I knew it'd be something like that… Sorry Goku." She frowned a little. "But how is he here now?"  
>"Uh… something about a dimension traveller?" Goku shrugged. "It made him escape from Hell."<br>"But if he doesn't really belong here he could go back at any minute, couldn't he?" Bulma thought aloud, working out what to do next.  
>"Oh well." Vegeta smirked.<br>"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. She glanced over at Yasa and Freeza, who were now bickering and taking fighting stances against each other. Just like usual…

Bulma looked at Goku.  
>"Goku, we need to use the Dragonballs." She said.<br>"Why?" Goku frowned cautiously. He wasn't going to like this was he?  
>"We need to revive Freeza."<br>"What!" Goku jumped a few feet back, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. "No way! Bulma – he tried to kill my family – he tried to kill our friends! Did you not see him just now? He hasn't changed a bit, he wanted me dead! If we revive him he'll destroy Earth!"  
>"He won't, I promise!" Bulma insisted. "It's just a misunderstanding – please Goku… Freeza's a friend of mine, him and Yasa."<br>"Bulma…" Goku whined.

Meanwhile Frieza was hiding behind a giant boulder, planning his next move. Dammit… this was humiliating. How the hell had he ended up like this? He had to get out of here. If his counterpart didn't finish him off now Yasa definitely would! Yasa… shit. Frieza sat down, running his hands over his head. He'd really lost her… the only woman he'd ever cared about…She was back with her real husband, the man she loved… they'd bring him back from Hell, Bulma would beg Goku to use the Dragonballs and his pathetic forgiving heart would let her do it, and they would all go off and live happily ever after… while Frieza remained stuck in this universe forever. No empire, no Yasa, no kids… nothing. He bit his bottom lip in agony. Holy Hell… what had he done? Why hadn't he just gone home right away? _Why_? Why hadn't he just confessed everything right from the start? They would have sent him home immediately and he'd be there right now. Goku would be dead and Frieza would be ruling his empire without a care in the world. He wouldn't care about Yasa or her half breed child, he wouldn't care about Kuriza, he wouldn't care… about anything. He'd be happy. He wouldn't know what it felt like to be with her, to wake up next to her warmth, to kiss her soft lips, to see her soft smile… so he wouldn't miss it. He wouldn't feel like crap now, half fearing for his life and half wishing one of them would just kill him.

Frieza closed his eyes, sensing the others' ki. They were going away… they weren't going to look for him? Then again why would they? They had more important things to worry about than whether or not he was alive. So what was he to do now? His dimension traveller was broken; there was no way he could get home. This was it now… Earth. He couldn't even take this planet, it was protected by Goku – and Vegeta apparently. Frieza couldn't take on both of them. In fact he couldn't even take on one of them! That idiot Bulma… why hadn't she made his power level high enough! She was supposed to be smart wasn't she! His power level now was useless; it was far too low and he still couldn't control it! This was it. This was the lowest he'd ever been. What the hell was he meant to do now? _What_?

_Growl_. Frieza blinked at the sound of his stomach roaring. Great… find food. A brilliant plan. The worst thing was that it was the best plan he had right now. Frieza sighed in defeat and flew off into the distance with every intention of completely and utterly destroying the first living thing he saw.

XXXXX

"Thank you so much Goku!" Bulma grinned, hugging her friend as they stood in an open field; they had just summoned Shenron and wished Freeza back to life.  
>"It's okay, just…" Goku turned to Freeza. "We're calling a truce now, okay? If you try to damage so much as a <em>leaf<em> on this planet I'll send you back to Hell – and I _won't_ give you a second chance."  
>"I think I understand." Freeza smirked, folding his arms. "But could you explain it to me once more?"<br>"Listen –"  
>"He's joking!" Bulma snapped, holding Goku back. She shot an angry glare at Frieza, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response.<br>"Don't worry." Yasa smirked. "If he does anything I'll just withhold sex from him."  
>"Hey!" Freeza snapped, blushing slightly. Vegeta started sniggering loudly, causing Freeza to blush even more. He gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Yasa. "Well you haven't been doing that with anyone else."<br>"Wha –" Yasa's smirk turned into an angry glare. "I thought you weren't still angry about that!" she scolded.  
>"I'm still angry, but I forgive you. It<em> isn't<em> the same thing." Freeza hissed.  
>"Why do you forgive me anyway?" Yasa looked at him suspiciously, folding her arms.<br>"Well… it's not your fault. You thought it was me." Freeza answered, looking away.  
>"No. that doesn't work. You still wouldn't forgive me." Yasa stated. "Unless…" She gritted her teeth, squaring up to him. "You've been screwing someone in Hell, haven't you!"<br>"Right, that's it." Vegeta grumbled. "Bulma, let's go see your mother." He walked away.  
>"Goku, come on." Bulma sighed. "They'll be here for a while – do you mind if we go to yours? I'm dying to see Chichi!"<br>"Of course you can! She'll be happy to see you!" Goku grinned, following Bulma.  
>"Listen, I have no time for this." Freeza argued at his wife. "I'm going to find that imposter." He reached down the front of Yasa's armour and pulled out her dimension traveller, winking at her. "It's a while since I've done that."<br>"Yeah…" Yasa blushed, looking away shyly. "Where are you going to send him?"  
>"To Hell." Freeza smirked and flew off.<p>

XXXXX

Meanwhile Frieza was sitting alone under a large tree, chewing sulkily on his dinner – the tail of a giant dinosaur he'd killed. The dinosaur was too big to eat, he'd hardly touched most of it but he'd gone after a big target in an attempt to make himself feel better. It did… for about five seconds.

He tensed at the feel of a familiar ki, his blood freezing as a shadow towered over him. Fuck… Frieza looked up to see his counterpart stood over him, arms folded and tail flicking.  
>"I hope I'm not interrupting." Freeza smirked.<br>"Go ahead." Frieza replied, forcing himself to act calm. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"  
>"Yes." His counterpart took a seat opposite him, pulling some of the half-cooked meat off the fire Frieza had started. He chewed on it messily, glaring sternly at Frieza across the flames.<br>"Yasa told me you loved her." he stated.  
>"What's that got to do with you?" Frieza shot back.<br>"Everything." Freeza answered. "On account of her being _my_ wife." He glared at the cyborg man in front of him, his fist clenching. "Why didn't you leave?" he demanded.  
>"They wouldn't let me." Frieza shrugged. "They said I was too sick, and then…" He lowered his eyes, blushing a little. "I… didn't want to."<br>"Because of her?"  
>"… What does it matter?" Frieza muttered angrily, ashamed that he'd even admitted that. He looked at Freeza. "You have her now. Well done. My motives are nothing to do with you!" He moved his eyes down to the dimension traveller in his counterpart's hand and changed the subject. "Are you going to send me home?"<br>"No." Freeza smirked. "You're never going home. Sorry." He started typing into the traveller, playing with it. "Did you really stay for her?"  
>"Why are you even asking me?" Frieza spat. "She's your wife. That's your scar on her neck." He looked closely at his counterpart's throat and moved his eyes down to the nape of his neck. A scar… he had her bond scar… and it hadn't faded once. He loved her. She loved him… and there wasn't a chance in Hell that Frieza could do anything about it. "… That's her scar on yours." Frieza bitterly mumbled. He glared at his counterpart coldly, annoyed by these questions and ashamed of the answers. The truth… "… Could you leave her?"<br>"… …" Freeza lowered his eyes, putting the traveller on the ground. "Not again, no." he tapped his tail anxiously, as if debating something. "… Did you love her?"  
>"… Yes." Frieza looked at the ground, embarrassed. Why was this guy even asking? What did it have to do with him? Why did he even care?<br>"Alright."

Freeza stood up, picking the dimension traveller up as he did so. He made his way over to his counterpart and held the device out to him.  
>"Press it. Don't even think about changing anything." He ordered.<br>"Where am I going?" Frieza asked, cautiously taking the device.  
>"You'll see." Freeza smirked. Frieza hesitated for a moment, looking at the device. Well… he didn't have much choice, did he? If he didn't do it this guy would kill him, and if he did… what, was he going to go <em>another<em> ten years into the future? So he stood even less chance of surviving? It seemed likely… but why would Freeza send him off to be slaughtered when he could have the pleasure of doing it himself? It didn't make sense… Tch. Still. What the hell? He had nothing to lose; at least this new place might have better looking women. Frieza moved his eyes up to his counterpart and nodded, smirking a little.  
>"Take care of her." he said.<br>"Just press the fucking button." Freeza snarled. Frieza shrugged off his attitude and obeyed, disappearing from Freeza's sight.


	17. Hey, Soul Sister

Purple palm trees… soft grass… ripe fruit. Frieza looked around at his new environment in a half daze. This planet looked awfully familiar… hadn't he sold this a few years ago? Great… Frieza sighed. He'd gone from too far into the future to too far in the past, and this planet was about to get purged. Still… at least he was stronger than Vegeta in this dimension. There was no way that money was about to kill_ him_!  
><em>"This planet is awesome!"<em> Frieza's eyebrows rose at the sound of a woman's voice. Who was that? He looked up ahead of him and could just make out a lake past the trees that surrounded him. Was someone there? He cautiously took a step closer.

_Hey, hey, hey,_

"Frikiza'll make a fortune from it!" the same voice chirped.  
>"Yeah, and we won't see any of it…" another woman sulked. "Hey Yasa, when are you planning on doing this super saiyan thing?" Yasa…?<p>

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains,_

"Shut up! It'll happen soon!"  
>"Yasa! You've been saying that for years!"<br>"Shut up, Raidisha!"

_I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let_  
><em>You blow my mind,<em>

Frieza froze. He was too late. The planet had already been purged, and it had been purged by… her. Fuck! His eyes widened. That other Freeza had sent him to her. Yasa… how old was she now, sixteen? Seventeen? The same age she'd been when she'd met him… Frieza couldn't believe it! His counterpart had actually given him another chance!_ Seriously_? Why would he do that?

_Your sweet moonbeam,  
><em>_The smell of you in every single dream I dream,  
><em>_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
><em>_Who's one of my kind._

Frieza steadily approached the lake and hid behind a tree, looking out at the women. There were three of them… a young Yasa, Nanapa and who he assumed must be Raidisha, the female Raditz. They were sat down eating a large amount of meat and fruit. Frieza's stomach tightened as he looked at Yasa. It was really her… she looked so cute! No wonder his counterpart had wanted her – Yasa was a hot teenager! Then again, what did he expect?  
>"Hey." Yasa looked around. "Guys, do you feel that? There's someone here." <em>Oh crap<em>. Frieza's heart stopped. What the hell was he going to do now? Maybe he should just do what his counterpart did and demand that she marry him… Hm. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo,_  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know,<em>

Yasa stood up along with Raidisha and Nanapa.  
>"Yeah, I feel it." Nanapa replied. She looked around. "I thought we killed the last of them?"<br>"Obviously not…" Yasa mumbled, moving her eyes in Frieza's direction.

_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,_

"I can see you!" Yasa snapped. "Come out now or I'll go over there and destroy you myself!"

_Tonight._

Obediently Frieza stepped out from behind the tree, smirking a little at the girls' reactions. His heart raced with excitement; he couldn't believe this was actually happening! The girls' eyes widened as they stared at him, baffled by what they saw.

_Hey, hey, hey,_

"Is that… an icejin?" Raidisha blinked.  
>"It looks like a robot." Nanapa stated.<br>"How can it be a robot, it had skin!" Yasa barked. She took a step towards Frieza. "What are you doing here! Answer me, now!"  
>"Hehe." Frieza chuckled, folding his arms. So she always had been aggressive.<em> Perfect<em>.

_Just in time I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me,_  
><em> You gave my life direction,<em>  
><em>A game show love connection we can't deny,<em>

"My name is Frieza." Frieza began. "I'll explain a little more later, but first off…" he smirked, folding his arms. "How would you girls like to be set free?"  
>"Set free?" Raidisha frowned. "What do you mean?"<br>"You work for Frikiza, right?" Frieza answered. "And you are the last remaining saiyans in the universe?"  
>"How did you know that!" Yasa demanded.<br>"Just a hunch." Frieza shrugged. "If you want I'll kill her for you, or at least help you escape."  
>"Ha! Yeah, right!" Nanapa sniggered. "Just try and hurt her, you'll get crushed. What's your power level anyway Metal-Mouth?"<br>"At the moment…" Frieza mumbled. "One hundred and twenty million."  
>"That's impossible!" Yasa growled. "Stop fucking around! Tell us why you're here now or I <em>will<em> kill you!"  
>"I'm not lying." Frieza insisted. "Check."<br>"…" Yasa looked at Raidisha. "Your scouter?"  
>"Oh – sure."<p>

_I'm so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right_  
><em> Out my untrimmed chest,<em>  
><em> I believe in you like a virgin you're Madonna,<em>  
><em>And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind.<em>

"Ow!" Raidisha shrieked as the scouter blew up in her eye. She threw it off, glaring at Yasa.  
>"He's telling the truth! I just got blinded!"<br>"Impossible…" Yasa uttered, trembling a little.  
>"Listen," Frieza approached her, fixing his eyes onto hers. He knew <em>exactly<em> what to say to make her his; what had teen Yasa cared about more than anything else in the world? _Power_. "I can give you girls whatever you want. Money, power, planets, you name it. You just have to trust me."  
>"Why would we?" Yasa frowned. "What's in it for you? Nobody does anything for free."<br>"I know." Frieza smirked. "In exchange I want you to marry me."  
>"<em><strong>Huh<strong>_!" Nanapa and Raidisha's jaws dropped.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo,_  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know,<em>

"Hey, um… Mr. Rich Guy," Raidisha grinned. "If it's a princess you want, I can do a royal wave."  
>"Raidisha!" Yasa snapped. "Stop being such a gold digger."<br>"Oh that's easy for you to say, he already picked you!" Raidisha pouted.  
>"I know…" Yasa turned to Frieza. "Why do you want to marry me anyway? You don't even know me."<br>"I'll explain it later." Frieza folded his arms arrogantly. Yes! He had her! "For now… why don't we go and tell Frikiza you won't be working for her anymore?"  
>"Alright!" Raidisha cheered. "Yasa, you <em>have<em> to marry him! Just wait until he's killed Frikiza and then you can get divorced!"  
>"I'm afraid not." Frieza shook his head. He looked at Yasa. "You have to stay with me until I get bored of you."<br>"What makes you think you'll get bored of me!" Yasa snarled. Frieza chuckled._ Precisely_.

_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,_

"Is that a yes?" Frieza asked.  
>"Uh…" Yasa looked at Nanapa and Raidisha who were staring at her pleadingly, nodding their heads.<br>"This is our chance!" Nanapa whispered to her, and said to Yasa telepathically, _"Then when you turn into a super saiyan you can leave him, right?"_  
><em> "I guess…"<em> Yasa replied. She looked at Frieza. "… Okay. But you have to tell me who the hell you are and how you know me!"  
>"Deal." Frieza beamed.<p>

_Tonight._

"Wow! This is so cool!" Raidisha exclaimed as the four of them flew away from Frikiza's ship in a stolen space shuttle. "Did you see her face! I've never seen her so mad!"  
>"I've never seen her so sad!" Nanapa grinned. "I thought she was going to cry!"<br>"She _did_ cry." Yasa smirked a little. She moved her eyes to Frieza. "So you're her from the future? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"  
>"Well do you have any other explanation as to why my power level is so much higher?" Frieza retorted.<br>"I thought you were her older brother." Yasa shrugged. "Anyway… what's with the metal? You obviously got hurt by someone stronger than you."  
>"I – I did not!" Frieza growled, blushing. Yasa sniggered.<p>

_Well you can cut a rug,_  
><em> Watching you is the only drug I need,<em>  
><em> You're so gangster I'm so thug,<em>  
><em>You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see,<em>

"You have to tell me. I'm not your wife yet, and I'm not going to be unless you stick to your side of the deal." Yasa argued.  
>"I will." Frieza put his arm around her, half expecting to get punched in the face. Yasa tensed a little, but let it slide. Frieza smiled. Wow… this was really happening! He was going to marry her!<p>

_I can be myself now finally,_  
><em> In fact there's nothing I can't be,<em>  
><em>I want the world to see you'll be with me.<em>

"Hey Frieza, do you have an older brother?" Raidisha asked, coming up beside him.  
>"Uh… yeah." Frieza mumbled. "But I'm not planning on seeing him. He won't want you, anyway."<br>"Hahaha!" Yasa and Nanapa burst out laughing while Raidisha's face reddened.  
>"Why not!" she demanded, glaring at Frieza.<br>"No reason…"

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo,_  
><em> The way you move ain't fair you know,<em>  
><em> Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do,<em>  
><em>Tonight.<em>

"Where are we going now?" Yasa asked, looking at Frieza.  
>"Well… I always wanted my brother's empire." Frieza smirked. "So why don't we claim it off Frikiza's sister?"<br>"Really!" Yasa's eyes widened.  
>"Of course." Frieza answered. "You can have it; I have an empire of my own at home. I'll live there."<br>"If we're going to live in separate universes why are we getting married?" Yasa frowned. "How would we even see each other?"  
>"Don't worry. I have something for that." Frieza answered, setting the dimension traveller down in front of her. "You asked me what this was earlier… once we've taken the empire I'll show you."<br>"… Alright." Yasa smirked a little, raising her eyebrow as she shot him a semi-flirtatious glance. "Just this once I'll trust you."

_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do…_

Frieza smiled as Yasa relaxed under his grip and he closed his eyes. Now this was happiness. This was perfect.

_Tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey,_  
><em> Tonight<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey,<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the future universe…<p>

"I'm so happy." Yasa smiled as she looked into her husband's eyes.  
>"Really?" Freeza replied with an arrogant smile; he was lying on top of her underneath the bed sheets. "I forgot how good I was."<br>"Shut up!" Yasa smirked, hitting him.  
>"Mm." Freeza trailed a finger down her cheek, taking holding of her chin. "Come here." He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.<br>_Ahem_.

Yasa and Freeza looked up to see a tall green bug-like man stood there.  
>"Sorry if I'm interrupting." The man smirked. He moved his eyes to Yasa. "Hey… you were right, Freeza. Your wife is hot."<br>"Uh… this isn't the best time, Cell." Freeza mumbled, blushing a little.  
>"Freeza…" Yasa seethed. "<em>Who<em> is **this**!"  
>"Your lodger." Cell replied, folding his arms boldly. "Freeza said if I ever escaped from Hell I could live with the two of you." He smirked darkly at Yasa. "You like alien men, don't you? Freeza's been telling me you're quite the adventurous little one."<br>"…" Yasa looked at her husband who was staring sheepishly at her, his power level dwindling.  
>"Yasa –" Freeza began, cut off by his wife's angry scream;<br>"You were fucking _**him**_!"

_Tonight_

**The End**

* * *

><p>'You Ain't Got A Hold On Me' – ACDC  
>'I Knew I Loved You' – Savage Garden<br>'Something There' – Disney  
>'Kiss With A Fist' – Florence and the Machine<br>'Make Me An Island' – Joe Dolan  
>'Take Me With You' – Secondhand Serenade<br>'I'm Your Man' – Leonard Cohen  
>'Hey, Soul Sister' – Train<p> 


End file.
